Harry Potter y la Segunda Oportunidad del Destino
by Ninpha
Summary: *Traducción*Los amigos de Harry muertos, los horrocruxes aún no destruidos, y solo Harry tratando de luchar una batalla perdida contra Voldemort. El Destino le da una segunda oportunidad, pero no podra consevar sus memorias.
1. Prólogo

Hola, esta es una traducción —con permiso de la autora—de la historia de neerjya **Harry Potter and Fate's Second chance **quien se inspiro en los fics de Intromit, S'Tarkan y Moxterminator

* * *

Prólogo

No muchas cosas sorprendían, asustaban o desconcertaban a Harry James Potter más.

Enterarse de que era un mago, un realmente famoso por cierto, lo tomo por sorpresa a la edad de once años y que existiera un verdadero mundo "mágico" se habían ocupado de las sorpresas.

Enfrentarse a un troll, a un profesor que albergaba a Voldemort, un basilisco, a un puñado de dementores, haberse batido con Lord Voldemort, sus mortifagos y algunas locas criaturas oscuras que Voldemort se las había arreglado para descubrir, una y otra vez se habían ocupado de los miedos.

Ver a sus amigos, familia, mentor y más, todos muriendo, muchas veces mientras cubrían su espalda, salvando su vida una y otra vez se habían ocupado de los desconciertos.

Así que cuando en medio de un duelo con el inmortal Voldemort en lo que parecía la milésima ocasión, se encontró súbitamente en medio de lo que parecía una niebla interminable en todas direcciones y ninguna señal de Voldemort se sorprendió, asustó y si ciertamente se desconcertó.

Sorpresa porque pensó que hoy sería el día en que estaría acabado de seguro. Se había comenzado a debilitar pero Voldemort simplemente parecía alimentarse de su creciente debilidad. Ser inmortal ciertamente tenía sus ventajas.

De repente se asusto enormemente al darse cuenta que podía estar muerto. El terror recorrió su sistema nervioso cuando en pensó en Voldemort y el no haber cumplido la profecía, con él fuera del camino, Voldemort tenía el camino libre a la dominación mundial o lo que quisiera hacer con los miles de esclavos, lacayos y creaturas que estaba reuniendo.

Y entonces sus pensamientos dieron un traspié cuando se dio cuenta que no se sentía muerto y ese pensamiento lo hizo reír suavemente mientras se empezaba a preguntar ¿Cómo se supone que se debe uno sentir cuando estás muerto?

—Me complace ver que puede sonreír a pesar de lo que has pasado.

Sobresaltado por la voz y maldiciéndose por haber dejado caer la guardia, Harry entro en modo de combate inmediatamente el cual había sido pulido hasta casi la perfección con años de práctica. Tenía un largo cabello ondulado de un color del cual Harry sorprendentemente no podía describir. Las facciones de su cara eran sorprendentes hasta el punto de la perfección. Lucía joven aunque vieja y madura. Parecía estar vestida en lo que se asemejaba telas de la seda más fina posible. ¡Sus ojos! Eran también de un color que Harry no podía reconocer. Pero tintineaban, centelleaban y brillaban todo al mismo tiempo si es que eso era posible. También había un aura dorada alrededor de ella que realmente estaba calmando los crispados nervios de Harry.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía una varita y estaba vestido en nada más que en su traje de nacimiento.

A pesar de la situación se sorprendió al no sentirse incomodo pero ciertamente estaba sin habla. Finalmente se las arreglo para que su lengua trabajara y pregunto,

—¿Err quien eres tú? ¿Qué… er … dónde estoy? ¿Y qué exactamente estoy haciendo aquí?

Escaneo su alrededor con los reflejos de un gato y la gracia característica de una bailarín de ballet y echó mano a su varita. Dándose la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con una mujer a la que solo podía describir como la más hermosa que hubiera vista.

—Bueno Harry soy Destino. Puedes llamar a esto mi salón de conferencia y estas aquí porque te mereces otra oportunidad y he decidido ofrecértela.—replicó en una melodiosa voz.

—¿Otra oportunidad? Así que entonces finalmente me mato Voldemort. Aunque desearía que pudiera recordarlo. Después de todo no todos los días eres asesinado por el Señor Oscuro quien ha estado tratando matarte antes de que dejes de usar pañales. —Harry estaba sorprendido de ni siquiera haber puesto en duda lo que la mujer le había dicho y simplemente había replicado en lo que se había vuelto su característico estilo sarcástico.

—Bueno técnicamente no estás muerto. Pero hubieras muerto hoy, De eso estoy segura. Así que decidí sacarte y darte una segunda oportunidad—, su voz melodiosamente triste.

—¿Segunda oportunidad? ¿Estás LOCA? ¡Creo que ya he tenido suficiente de Voldemort por al menos cien vidas! ¡Estoy cansado de luchar! ¡Cansado de personas, personas que amo y me importan morir en mi maldita vista! No gracias, pero creo que tomare la muerte y seguir en "La Siguiente Gran Aventura" por favor, si no te importa. Ya tuve suficiente de salvar al mundo de su gran hombre malo. Solo estoy enfermo de todo. Me mandas de vuelta y probablemente me suicidare o tal vez incluso mejor me entregare en una ceremonia a Voldemort,—le respondió Harry furioso sintiéndose sorprendentemente bien al descargar sus frustraciones de años al mismísimo destino.

—Si Harry, sé que estas muy cansado de las muertes, los asesinatos y obviamente la desafortunada manera en que las cosas han salido.

—¿DESAFORTUNADA forma en que las cosas han salido? Demonios no es un simple desafortunado desastre en casa. ¡Es un maldito catástrofe! Inglaterra y casi medio continente es nada más que una masiva tumba. Esos que viven se esconden sin ninguna posibilidad de una vida real o son esclavos para el entretenimiento de Voldemort. Todos mis amigos, personas que me importan y amo o tienen una tumba en medio de ningún lado o son unas malditas armas para Voldemort usadas con inferís. No me queda nada ni nadie. Nadie para amar y que me ame. Dame una maldita razón para aceptar tu oferta de esta segunda oportunidad.— Harry prácticamente echaba humo a este punto.

Destino solo sonrió cálidamente como si su punto precisamente hubiera sido probado.

—Me temo que me has malentendido Harry. Nunca quise decir que regresarías al tiempo en el que estabas. Serás enviado a vivir casi toda tú vida de nuevo. Debes regresar a los años de tú infancia, justo antes de que cumplas once, justo antes de que empieces tu entrenamiento mágico y en cierta forma empezar de nuevo desde ese punto. Creo que es literalmente retroceder el tiempo.

Por segunda vez en el día Harry estaba perplejo, sorprendido y molesto más alla de la medida. Pensamientos patinaban a través de su mente a velocidades que nunca hubiera imaginado posibles. _"¿Vivir a través de todo otra vez? Aunque podría ver a Ron, Hermione, Los Weasly una vez más. Ver a Sirius, Remus, demonios incluso a Snape —el maldito espía leal a Dumbledore hasta la muerte— una vez más. Ver el Castillo Hogwarts en toda su gloria otra vez. Vivir en la Madriguera, el único lugar donde se sentía en casa una vez más. Volar solo por disfrutarlo"_ pero entonces las dudas comenzaron a filtrarse. _"¿Qué tal si era incapaz de detener la destrucción otra vez?¿Y si no podía salvar otra vez sus vidas?¿Y otra vez fallaba?_

Finalmente se las arreglo hilar sus pensamientos juntos en una coherente y audible cuestión,

—¿Por qué quieres mandarme de vuelta? ¿Por qué no lo pudiste hacer bien en la primera ocasión? Quiero decir, eres el mismísimo "Destino" ¿No es cierto?

—Incluso yo, Harry no puedo controlar las acciones de los seres vivientes. Solo puedo

Solo puedo ser la fuerza guíante si tú lo quieres. Sería bastante complicado, no crees, si fuera a realmente controlar la vida de todo el mundo.

¿Por qué me estás dando una segunda oportunidad? Estoy seguro que debe haber muchas situaciones antes mi donde las cosas salieron horriblemente mal. ¿Tú "retrocedes el tiempo" cada vez que las cosas salen mal?

—No Harry, nunca hecho esto antes y probablemente nunca lo haga otra vez por toda la eternidad. No puede retroceder el tiempo a voluntad. El Destino no es todopoderoso.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eso Harry no puedo responderlo. Porque me temo no ser capaz de explicarlo. Pero puedo hacerlo solo si lo deseas. Simplemente tienes que confiar en mí. —parecía casi triste a esto.

Harry la miro minuciosamente. Queriendo desesperadamente regresar y rectificar docenas de cosas. Hacer cosas tan diferentes que difícilmente las podía contar todas. Pero algo, simplemente no encajaba. Parecía demasiado bueno. De hecho demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Finalmente puso sus dudas en palabras.

—Hay una trampa… ¿no es cierto?

Destino sonrió profundamente.  
—Si Harry. Me atrevo a decir, ¿cómo es la gran trampa como tú lo pones?

Destino espero a que Harry respondiera pero él solo la miro a los ojos y espero a que ella completara su explicación.

—No tendrás las memorias y el conocimiento de tú vida hasta este punto cuando emprendas otra vez.—Ella espero por la explosión de Harry pero nunca llego.

Harry sonrió irónicamente.

—Pensé que sería algo como esto. La vida nunca ha sido una cama rosas para mi, e incluso con mis memorias y conocimiento dudo lo sea. ¿Entonces como exactamente voy a cambiar las cosas si voy a ciegas una vez más?

—No tendrás recuerdos Harry, aunque cuando empieces de nuevo aún serás intelectualmente el hombre en el que te has vuelto. Tan maduro. Tan perceptivo. Tan sabio, inteligente y profundo. Tan confidente. Tan leal. Tan gracioso. Tan cariñoso.

Destino pauso un momento mientras contemplaba a Harry.

—No obstante te permitiere conservar una habilidad o pieza de conocimiento que gustase conservar. El resto de ti y todos los demás serán los mismos que en tú pasado.

Incluso mientras ella hacia la oferta, Harry sabía exactamente lo que quería. La única cosa que conscientemente había tratado de evitar pensar. De hecho tenía la ligera sospecha de que el Destino sabía exactamente que iba pedir. Estuvo pensativo solo por un momento. Entonces sin vacilación replico,

—Me gustaría recordar de alguna forma mi amor por Ginny.

Destino le sonrió abiertamente a Harry.

—Esta es Harry una de las muchas razones por las que tú y solo tú mereces una segunda oportunidad.

Aún mientras Harry terminaba de escuchar lo que Destino había dicho una luz dorada lo cerco y lo último que Harry recordó fue la deslumbrante sonrisa de Destino, cual se transformo en una cosa que Harry había extrañado por un largo tiempo; La radiante y contagiosa sonrisa de Ginny.


	2. La Visita al Zoologico

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR y esta es una traducción de la historia de Neerjya

Número 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey era una casa tan normal como cualquier otra que pudieras encontrar en suburbio de Inglaterra. Era remarcablemente parecida a las trece casas restantes de la calle. Un visitante encontraría muy difícil encontrar diferencias entre las varias casas. Incluso los carros, en la mayor parte de las calles de Privet Drive eran del mismo modelo, si acaso de diferentes colores. Número 4 hacía de casa de los tres Dursley (Vernon, Petunia y Dudley) y para gran consternación de Petunia y Vernon, de Harry James Potter, sobrino de Petunia por parte de su detestada hermana.

Harry Potter era la única mancha oscura en la perfecta vida de los Dursley. No se podían librar de él. Pero hacían todo esfuerzo posible para disfrazar y esconder el hecho de que vivía otro chico además de su querido Dudley en la casa. Las fotografías en la repisa de la chimenea mostraban varias imagines de Dudley. Había fotos de Dudley pareciendo una gran pelota de playa rosa. Dudley gateando por primera vez. Dudley caminando por primera vez. Dudley en su primera bicicleta. Dudley con su primera consola portátil de videojuegos. Dudley con su primera computadora. Dudley siendo mimado, abrazado y amado por sus padres.

Las fotografías no daban indicio que otro chico viviera en la casa.

Aunque Harry Potter estaba ahí, dormido por el momento, pero no por mucho. Su Tía Petunia estaba despierta y era siempre su estridente voz el primer sonido del día.

—¡Arriba! ¡Párate! ¡Ahora!

Harry se despertó con un sobre salto. Su tía golpeo la puerta otra vez.

—¡Arriba! —ella chilló.

Harry la escuchó caminando hacia la cocina y entonces el sonido de la sartén al ser puesta en la estufa. Se volvió en su espalda y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido uno bueno, había una motocicleta voladora. Tenía el raro presentimiento que había tenido el mismo sueño antes pero no pudo reconocerlo.

Incluso mientras su aturdida mente se estaba despertando se dio cuenta que había algo diferente ese día. No podía reconocerlo. Simplemente se sentía muy diferente que el día anterior. Se sentía con más confianza que nunca antes. Se sentía sabio e inteligente. Se sentía más revoltoso que nunca antes no que eso fuera mucho pues los Dursley nunca permitían ninguna travesura de él. Dicho simplemente, se sentía diferente.

Su tía estaba devuelta afuera de su puerta.

—¿Ya estás despierto? —demandó.

—Casi —respondió Harry.

—Bueno, muévete, quiero que vigiles el tocino. Y no te atrevas a quemarlo, quiero que todo sea perfecto para el cumpleaños de Dudley.

Harry gimió. Y por un loco momento sintió las ganas de deliberadamente hacerle una broma a Dudley, solo por fastidiarlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —su tía le dijo bruscamente a través de la puerta.

—Nada, nada…

El cumpleaños de Dudley. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Bueno, dado que él nunca había realmente celebrado su cumpleaños supuso que nunca significaron mucho para él. Harry salió lentamente de la cama y empezó a buscar calcetines. Encontró un viejo par bajo la cama, y después de sacar una araña de ellos, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena bajo las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde él dormía.

Estaba acostumbrado a la alacena. Casi le gustaba, después de todo era la única cosa en la casa que realmente podía contar como suya. Jamás nadie entraba en la alacena. No Dudley, no su tío, ni siquiera Tía Petunia, lo cual encontraba muy raro pues su Tía Petunia insistía en mantener cada habitación, menos su alacena, quirúrgicamente limpia por ella misma. Pero ese día se pregunto por primera vez sí los Dursley no estaba haciendo algo mal al hacerlo dormir en la alacena. Se estaba poniendo demasiado grande para la alacena. Eso era decir algo pues Harry era indudablemente muy pequeño para su edad. Incluso a la edad de diez sentía que parecía de siete u ocho años. Apenas se podía parar completamente derecho sin rozar su pelo en las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo vestido salió al pasillo y entro en la concina. La mesa estaba casi escondida debajo todos los regalos de Dudley. Parecía que Dudley recibiría la nueva computadora que quería, sin mencionar la segunda televisión y la bicicleta de carreras. Exactamente porque Dudley quería una bicicleta de carreras era un misterio para Harry, pues Dudley era muy gordo y odiaba el ejercicio, a menos, por supuesto que incluyera el golpear a alguien. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no lo podía atrapar muy a menudo. Harry no lo aparentaba, pero sus reflejos eran súper precisos lo cual lo hacía veloz, muy veloz.

Tal vez tenía algo que con el hecho de vivir en una oscura y estrecha alacena, pero Harry siempre había sido pequeño y flacucho para su edad. Parecía mucho más pequeño y flacucho de lo que en verdad era porque todo lo que tenía para vestir eran las viejas ropas de Dudley, y Dudley era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry le alegraba que al menos tenía su propia ropa interior.

Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro, y brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales Harry tenía la sospecha que a su maestra de la escuela le gustaban mucho porque ella siempre parecía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos por largos periodos de tiempo con, lo que a Harry le parecía, adoración. Usaba lentes redondos que se sostenían juntos con un montón de cinta adhesiva por todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era una muy delgada cicatriz en su frente con la forma de un rayo. La tenía desde que podía recordar, y la primera pegunta que recordaba haber hecho a su Tía Petunia era como se la había hecho.

—En el accidente de carro cuando tus padres murieron. —le dijo—. Y no hagas preguntas.

No hagas preguntas, esa era la primera regla para una vida tranquila con los Dursley.

Repentinamente se le hizo muy sospechosa esa regla. Un montón de cosas con los Dursley parecía fuera de línea. Era un hecho que si tía y tío odiaban a sus padres, pero ignorarlos completamente y literalmente negar su existencia parecía, bueno un poco extremo. Incluso se rehusaban a llamar a Harry por su nombre prefiriendo el del CHICO.

Harry ni siquiera sabía el nombre de sus padres hasta que comenzó a ir a la escuela y aprendió a leer. Se escabulló en el registro de estudiantes para averiguar el nombre de sus padres. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Parecía casi como si los Dursley quisieran esconder a sus padres de él. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Tío Vernon entro en la cocina mientras Harry volteaba en el tocino y los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Péinate!—le ladro a modo de saludo matutino.

Una vez a la semana, Tío Vernon miraba sobre su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de cabello. Harry debía haber tenido más cortes que el resto de los chicos de su clase juntos, pero eso no hacía diferencia, su cabello simplemente crecía de esa manera. Por todas partes y en tiempo record, nada menos. Después de cada corte su cabello regresaba a su estado original en un día o dos como si este se quisiera burlar de tío. Harry se preguntó repentinamente si no era que él deseaba que su cabello creciera tan rápido. Era realmente raro que su cabello creciera muy rápidamente después de un corte de cabello, aunque no crecía a la misma velocidad después de un par de días.

Harry estaba friendo huevos cuando Dudley llego a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho al Tío Vernon. Tenía una gran cara rosa, no mucho cuello, pequeños y pálidos ojos azules, y espeso cabello rubio que caía suavemente en su gruesa y gorda cabeza. Tía Petunia a menudo decía que Dudley parecía un ángel bebé. Harry a menudo decía que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca sin cola.

Harry puso los de platos de huevo y tocino en la mesa, lo cual era difícil pues no había mucho espacio. Dudley, mientras tanto, contaba los regalos. Su rostro cayó.

—Treinta y seis —dijo mirando a su madre y padre—. Eso es dos menos que el año pasado.

—Querido, no has contado el regalo de Tía Marge, vez, está allí bajo el grande de Mami y Papi.

—Está bien, treinta y siente, entonces —dijo Dudley rojo de la cara. Harry quien podía ver una enorme rabieta de Dudley acercándose, comenzó a devorarse su tocino tan rápido como era posible en caso que Dudley volteara la mesa.

Tía Petunia obviamente olió el peligro, también, porque dijo rápidamente:

—Y te compraremos otros dos regalos mientras estamos fuera hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pastelito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está bien?

Dudley pensó por un momento. Parecía un trabajo duro. Harry pensó que casi podía ver la transpiración en su rostro. Finalmente dijo lentamente:

—Así que tengo treinta… treinta…

—Treinta y nueve, amorcito —dijo Tía Petunia.

—Oh —Dudley se sentó pesadamente y tomo el paquete más cercano—. Está bien, entonces.

Tío Vernon rió.

—El pequeñín quiere que su dinero valga, justo como su padre ¡Buen chico, Dudley! —dijo despeinando el cabello de Dudley.

Harry pensó que sonaba como que Dudley estaba siendo bastante codicioso. Pero no dijo nada. Sintió una punzada de tristeza por el hecho de no haber recibido nunca regalos de los Dursley. Bueno, otra cosa para añadir a la larga lista de cosas que le parecían muy mal.

En ese momento el teléfono timbró y Tía Petunia fue a contestarlo prontamente como siempre mientras Harry y el Tío Vernon veían Dudley desenvolver la bicicleta de carreras, una videocámara, un aeroplano a control remoto, dieciséis nuevos juegos de de computadora, y una videograbadora. Estaba rompiendo el papel de un reloj de oro cuando Tía Petunia regreso del teléfono luciendo enojada y preocupada, ambas cosas a la vez.

—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo ella—. La Sra. Figg se rompió la pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —movió la cabeza bruscamente en dirección hacia Harry.

La boca de Dudley se cayó con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto, la momentánea punzada de tristeza se evaporó. Todos los años en el cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban a él y un amigo a pasear por el día, a parques de diversiones, restaurantes de hamburguesas o el cine. Cada año, Harry era dejado atrás con la Sra. Figg, una vieja loca que vivía a dos cuadras. Harry lo odiaba. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la Sra. Figg lo hacía ver las fotografías de todos los gatos que alguna vez tuvo.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto Tía Petunia mirando furiosamente a Harry como sí él lo hubiera planeado. Harry sabía que debía sentir lástima de la pierna rota de la Sra. Figg, pero no era fácil cuando se recordó así mismo que iba a pasar un año completo antes que ver a Tibbles, Snowy, Sr. Paws y Tufty otra vez. Ahora que pensaba en el tiempo en casa de la Sra. Figg parecía como si ella estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por ser… bueno por asegurarse que Harry no disfrutara el estar allí. Rayos, un montón de cosas le parecían sospechosas ese día.

—Podemos telefonear a Marge —sugirió el Tío Vernon.

—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella odia al chico.

Los Dursley a menudo hablaban sobre Harry así, como sí él no estuviera ahí, o más bien, como si él era algo muy desagradable que no podía entenderlos, como un gusano.

—¿Qué hay sobre, cuál es su nombre, tú amiga…Yvonne?

—De vacaciones en Mallorca —contestó Tía Petunia bruscamente.

—Simplemente me pueden dejar aquí —comentó Harry esperanzado (podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión para variar y tal vez incluso podría usar la nueva computadora de Dudley.)

Tía Petunia lucía como si se acabara de tragar un limón.

—¿Y regresar y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —dijo ella gruñendo.

—No voy a estallar la casa —dijo Harry pero no lo estaban escuchando.

—Supongo que lo podemos llevar al zoológico —dijo Tía Petunia lentamente—, y podemos dejarlo en el coche.

—El coche es nuevo, no se va quedar ahí solo…

Dudley comenzó a llorar ruidosamente. De hecho, no estaba realmente llorando, habían pasado años desde había llorado en verdad, pero sabía que sí arrugaba la cara y gemía, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Dindky Duddydums no llores, ¡Mami no lo va a dejar arruinar tu día especial! —dijo ella llorando y arrojando los brazos alrededor de él.

—¡N-n n no… q-quiero… q-qué… él… v-v-venga! —Dudley grito entre grandes sollozos fingidos—. ¡Siempre arru- arruina todo! —le lanzo a Harry una sonrisa malvada entre el hueco de los brazos de su madre.

Justo entonces, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—¡Oh, Dios Santo, están aquí! —dijo Tía Petunia frenéticamente y un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico escuálido con cara como de rata. Él era el que usualmente sostenía los brazos de las personas en sus espaldas mientras que Dudley los golpeaba. El primer oficial si Dudley era el capitán de la pandilla. Dudley dejo de pretender llorar de golpe. Harry se preguntó sí su tía y tío realmente creían todo lo que Dudley decía o solo lo hacían para poder escupirle veneno a Harry y castigarlo.

Media hora más tarde Harry, quien no podía creer su suerte, estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del carro de los Dursley con Piers y Dudley, de camino al zoológico por primera vez en la vida. Su tía y tío no habían podido pensar que más hacer con él pero antes que se fueran, Tío Vernon había llevado a Harry aparte para una pequeña charla.

—Te lo advierto —le dijo poniendo su gran rostro purpura cerca del de Harry y rociándolo con su saliva—. Te advierto ahora, chico. Ninguna cosa rara, UNA sola y estaba en la alacena hasta Navidad.

—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—, honestamente…

Pero Tío Vernon no le creyó. Nadie lo hacía.

El problema era que, cosas extrañas pasaban alrededor de Harry y no hacia ningún bien el decirle a los Dursley que no las hacía pasar.

Una vez, Tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry regresara de la peluquería luciendo como si no hubiera ido, había tomado un par de tijeras de cocina y le había cortado el cabello tan corto que quedo casi calvo excepto por un flequillo, el cual dejo "para esconder esa horrible cicatriz". Dudley se desternillo de la risa de Harry, quien pasó la noche sin dormir imaginándose la escuela al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus lentes con cinta adhesiva. La siguiente mañana, sin embargo, se levantó para encontrar su cabello exactamente como había sido antes que Tía Petunia lo hubiera cortado. Le habían dado una semana en la alacena por ello, incluso mientras trataba de explicar que no podía explicar cómo había crecido tan rápido.

En otra ocasión, Tía Petunia había tratado de ponerle un repugnante viejo suéter de Dudley (marrón con esponjosas bolas naranjas). Entre más trataba de pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeño parecía volverse, hasta que finalmente pudo haberle quedado a una marioneta, pero ciertamente no a Harry. Tía Petunia había decidido que se debió haber encogido en la lavadora, y para su gran alivió, Harry no fue castigado.

Por otra parte, se había metido en grandes problemas por haber sido encontrado en tejado de las cocinas de la escuela. La pandilla de Dudley lo había estado persiguiendo como de costumbre cuando, para mucha sorpresa de Harry y de todos los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley habían recibido una carta muy molesta de la directora de Harry, diciéndoles que Harry había estado escalando los edificios escolares. Pero todo lo que él trato de hacer (como se lo gritó al Tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) era brincar detrás de los cubos de basura que estaban fuera de la puerta de la cocina. Harry supuso que el viento lo debió haber atrapado a medio brinco.

Todas esas cosas le parecieron repentinamente sospechosas a Harry. ¿Estaba realmente él detrás de ellas? Sí lo estaba por qué no podía explicarlas racionalmente. Honestamente "el viento debió haberme atrapado a medio brinco" le sonaba tan estúpido ahora. Realmente necesitaba pensar sobre todas las cosas locas que pasaban a su alrededor. Tal vez leer unos cuantos libros de los Dursley nunca iba a responder sus preguntar de cualquier forma.

Pero hoy, nada iba a ir mal. Hoy iba a disfrutar el día. Incluso valía la pena estar con Dudley y Piers por pasar el día en un lugar que no fuera la escuela, la alacena, o la sala con olor a repollo de la Sra. Figg.

Mientras conducía, el Tío Vernon se quejaba con Tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse sobre cosas: las personas del trabajo, Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran unos pocos de sus temas favoritos. Harry generalmente recibía preferencia sobre todo lo demás. Esa mañana, eran las motocicletas.

—…conducen como maniacos, los gamberros de hoy —dijo mientras una motocicleta los adelantaba.

—Tuve un sueño sobre una motocicleta —comentó Harry recordando súbitamente y sorprendiéndose incluso así mismo de haberlo dicho—. Estaba volando.

Tío Vernon casi se estrello con el carro de delante. Giro a la derecha en su asiento y le grito a Harry con el rostro parecido a insecto gigantesco con bigote:

—¡LAS MOTOCICLETAS NO VUELAN!

Dudley y Piers soltaron una risilla.

—Sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue solo un sueño.

Pero deseo no haber dicho nada. Si había una cosa que los Dursley odiaran más que él haciendo preguntas, era que hablara sobre algo que actuara de una forma normal, sin importa si era un sueño o incluso una caricatura, pensaban que le daban ideas peligrosas.

Era un sábado muy brillante y soleado y el zoológico estaba abarrotado de familias. Los Dursley le compraron a Dudley y Piers unos grandes conos de helado de chocolate a la entrada y entonces, y solo porque la sonriente señora de la furgoneta le había preguntado a Harry que quería antes de que lo pudieran alejar rápidamente de ahí, le compraron una paleta helada barata de limón. No estaba mal, tampoco, pensó Harry, lamiéndola mientras veía a un gorila rascándose la cabeza y que se parecía remarcablemente a Dudley, excepto que no era rubio.

Era la mejor mañana que había tenido Harry en mucho tiempo, probablemente nunca. Se cuidó de caminar aparte de los Dursley, así que cuando Dudley y Piers, quienes se estaban empezando a aburrir de ver a los animales para la hora del almuerzo, no regresaran a su pasatiempo favorito de pegarle. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su Knickerbocker glory no tenía suficiente crema encima, Tío Vernon le compró otro y le permitió a Harry terminar el primero.

Harry pensó, después, que debió haber sabido que todo era simplemente muy bueno para durar.

Después del almuerzo fueron a la casa de los reptiles. Estaba fría y oscura con ventanas iluminadas a todo lo largo de las paredes. Detrás del cristal, toda clase de lagartos y serpientes se arrastraban y deslizaban sobre pedazos de madera y piedra. Harry pensó que podía escuchar a alguien siseando un montón de palabras, pero estaba todas y mezcladas y no le encontraba sentido. Y como nadie más parecía notarlo lo dejó pasar.

Dudley y Piers querían ver las enormes y venenosas cobras, y los gruesos pitones come-hombres. Dudley rápidamente encontró la serpiente más grande del lugar. Podía haber envuelto dos veces su cuerpo en el coche del Tío Vernon y aplastarlo hasta hacerlo chatarra, pero por el momento no parecía estar de humor. De hecho, estaba profundamente dormida.

Dudley se paro con su nariz pegada contra el cristal viendo fijamente viendo la brillante serpiente marrón enroscada.

—Haz que se mueva —se quejó con su padre. Tío Vernon le dio un golpecito al cristal pero la serpiente no se movió.

—Hazlo otra vez —Dudley ordenó. Tío Vernon le pegó élegamente al cristal con los nudillos, pero la serpiente solo roncó.

—Qué aburrido —Dudley gimió. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Harry se movió enfrente del tanque y miró intensamente a la serpiente. No se hubiera sorprendido sí el mismo no hubiera muerte del aburrimiento, sin compañía excepto gente estúpida tamborileando sus dedos en el cristal tratando de molestarlo todo el día. Era peor que tener una alacena como habitación donde el único visitante era Tía Petunia golpeando la puerta para despertarle, al menos él podía visitar el resto de la casa.

La serpiente abrió repentinamente sus ojos redondos y brillantes. Lentamente, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.

Sí era siquiera posible hubo una mirada de reconocimiento en las facciones de la serpiente y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Harry.

Harry la miró fijamente. Luego miró rápidamente a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba observando. No lo hacían. Miró de regreso a la serpiente y ladeó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

La serpiente movió la cabeza hacía Tío Vernon y Dudley y entonces puso los ojos en blanco.

Le echó a Harry una mirada que decía muy planamente:

—Me pasa todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé. —murmuró Harry a través del cristal, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera escucharlo. Sus palabras parecieron adquirir un repentino siseo al final.

—Debe ser realmente molesto.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry.

La serpiente señalo con cola un pequeño letrero junto al cristal. Harry lo miró detenidamente.

**Boa Constrictor, Brasil.**

—¿Es bonito ahí?

La boa constrictor señalo con su cola el letrero una vez más y Harry leyó:

**Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico.**

—Oh, ya veo ¿Así qué nunca has estado en Brasil?

Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry hizo a ambos brincar.

—¡DUDLEY! ¡SR. DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN Y VEAN A ESTA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO!

Dudley se acercaba a ellos caminando como pato tan rápido como podía.

—Fuera del camino, tú —dijo golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó duramente en el piso de concreto y sintió como si algo estuviera escapando de su cuerpo, alguna clase oleada de energía. Lo que vinó a continuación pasó tan rápido que no vio como paso. Un segundo, Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados sobre el cristal, a continuación; habían caído al otro lado con aullidos de horror.

Harry se sentó y jadeó; el cristal frente al tanque de la boa constrictor se había desvanecido. La gran serpiente se desenroscaba rápidamente, deslizándose hasta el piso. Las personas a través de la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacía las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba rápidamente junto a él, Harry pudo haber jurado que una voz baja siseo:

—Brasil, aquí voy… Gracias, amigo.

El cuidador de la casa de los reptiles estaba más allá del shock.

—Pero el cristal —continuaba diciendo—. ¿Adónde fue el cristal?

El mismo directo del zoológico le hizo a Tía Petunia una taza fuerte y dulce de té mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez y les ofrecía a los Dursley pases gratis para el zoológico de por vida. Piers y Dudley solo podían farfullar. Por lo que había visto Harry, la serpiente no había hecho más que un chasquido juguetón en sus talones cuando los paso, pero para cuando todos regresaron al coche del Tío Vernon, Dudley les estaba diciendo como casi le arrancaba la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que lo trató de estrujar hasta la muerte. Pero lo peor de todo, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó lo suficiente para decir:

—Potter le estaba hablando, ¿No lo hacías Potter? Le hablabas con una clase de sonidos siseantes.

Tío Vernon esperó hasta estuvo seguro que Piers estaba fuera de la casa antes de empezar con Harry. Estaba tan enojado que apenas podía hablar. Se las arreglo para decir —:Ve… alacena… quédate… sin comidas. —antes de colapsar en una silla y Tía Petunia tuvo que correr para llevarle un grande vaso de brandy.

Harry estaba recostado en su oscura alacena mucho más tarde, deseando tener un reloj o una pequeña lámpara. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos ya. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no se podía arriesgar a escabullirse a la cocina por algo de comida. La comida era un producto precioso para Harry. Aunque cocinaba mucho para los Dursley raramente tenía lo suficiente y estaba casi perpetuamente hambriento sino famélico. Disfrutaba las comidas que recibía en la escuela. Aunque no supieran particularmente sabrosas saciaban su hambre como no lo hacía ninguna comida con los Dursley.

Había vivido con los Dursley por casi diez años, diez miserables largos años, desde que podía recordar, desde que había sido un bebé y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de carro. No podía recordar haber estado en el carro cuando sus padres habían muerto. En ocasiones, cuando esforzaba su mente durante las largas horas en la alacena, tenía una extraña visión: una deslumbrante luz verde, una cruel risa y un abrasador dolor en la frente. Esto, suponía, era el choque, aunque no podía imaginar de donde venía la luz verde o la risa después de todo ¿no gritaban las personas durante un accidente? Por enésima vez en el día Harry repentinamente encontraba agujeros evidentes en todos lo que sabía sobre sus padres y de hecho de su vida entera que los Dursley le habían contado. Algo no estaba nada bien. Los Dursley ciertamente le estaban escondiendo algo. Algo sobre sus padres pero sin importar cuán duro pensara simplemente no podía llegar a una respuesta plausible.

Por supuesto no ayudaba que no pudiera recordar a sus padres para nada. Su tío y tía nunca hablaban sobre ellos, y por supuesto tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. No había fotografías de ellos en la casa. Se sentía muy solo en el mundo. Añoraba desesperadamente ver cómo eran sus padres. Quería saber cómo eran. ¿Dónde vivían? Estaba casi desesperado por alguna conexión con su familia. Los Dursley nunca podrían ser su familia. Su parientes, sí. Su familia probablemente nunca.

Mientras pensaba en su vida se dio cuenta que no podía recordar a nadie que lo amara y que él le correspondiera. No podía recordar siquiera un abrazo rápido de sus tíos. Pero estaba seguro que sus padres debieron amarlo. Mientras pensaba comenzó a sentir una aguda sensación de añoranza por amor. Amor que él sabía nunca recibiría de los Dursley. Y entonces de alguna manera simplemente supo que algún día encontraría alguien que realmente lo amara y él la amaría con toda la intensidad posible. El simple pensamiento del "Amor" envió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo que lo hacía sentir brillante a pesar de todo. Sí, el "Amor" era bastante poderoso por propio derecho.

Cuando había sido más pequeño, Harry soñaba y soñaba que un pariente desconocido se lo llevaba lejos, pero nunca pasó; Los Dursley eran sus únicos parientes. Aunque en ocasiones pensaba (o tal vez esperaba) que extraños en la calle parecían conocerlo. Eran extraños muy extraños, vestidos como si fueran a una elegante fiesta de disfraces o algo. Un pequeño hombre con un sombrero de copa violeta le había hecho una reverencia mientras estaba de compras con Tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle furiosamente si conocía al hombre, Tía Petunia los había sacado apresuradamente de la tienda sin comprar nada. Una vieja loca vestida toda verde le había saludado alegremente una vez en un autobús. Un hombre calvo con una capa purpura muy larga hasta le había estrechado la mano. La cosa más rara sobre todas esas personas era la forma en que parecían desvanecerse en el momento que Harry trataba de verlos de cerca. Que fuera extraño era decir lo menos.

En la escuela también, Harry estaba muy solo. Académicamente no era nada mal. Pasaba los exámenes muy fácilmente. De hecho había aprendido a leer muy, muy rápidamente pues en verdad quería saber el nombre de sus padres. Pero generalmente se quedaba fuera de la atención de los Dursley pues trataba no de destacar en sus estudios. Tenía el presentimiento que a los Dursley no les gustaría que sobrepasara a Dudley por un gran margen. Eso se estaba volviendo muy difícil pues Dudley, en opinión de Harry, era realmente denso y no podía contar ni siquiera en tres dígitos.

Todos los otros estudiantes sabían que la pandilla de Dudley odiaba al extraño Harry Potter en sus holgadas ropas y lentes rotos, y la agarraban con él al menos una vez al día. De pronto se encontró muy cansado de todos los maltratos que recibía a sus manos. Impulsivamente decidió que iba a hacer algo sobre ello. Decidió que por fin le iba hacer frente a Dudley y su pandilla. Iba a tratar y hacer su mejor esfuerzo en los estudios, de hecho lo iba hacer en todo lo que hiciera. Iba a cambiar, cambiar para mejor.

Harry probablemente nunca se dio cuenta pero la visita al zoológico y su "charla" con la serpiente y el resultado de los eventos de ese día alteraron su destino y suerte para siempre.


	3. El Mejor Cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR y esta es una traducción de la historia de Neerjya

Capitulo 3: El Mejor Cumpleaños.

El incidente del zoológico le había acarreado a Harry su mayor castigo, nunca. Para cuando se le levantó el castigo, ya eran vacaciones de verano. Manteniendo su nueva resolución, Harry había hecho su mejor en todo lo que había hecho y le habían traído un montón de sorpresas.

Ya sea estudiando o enfrentándose a Dudley y su pandilla o incluso cocinando y limpiando para los Dursley trato de hacer su mejor en todo. Si sus maestros estaban placenteramente sorprendidos por su repentino aumente en su rendimiento académico, los Dursley estaban horrorizados por decir lo menos. Dudley como siempre solo se las arreglo para mantenerse a flote. No perdieron tiempo en regañar a Harry por tratar de sobresalir sobre Dudley y francamente Harry pensó que sus resultados finales ciertamente habían extendido su periodo de castigo por mucho. Bueno, al menos ese era el último año que Harry podía ser comparado con Dudley. El siguiente año académico Dudley iría a la vieja escuela de Vernon Smeltings mientras que Harry atendería la secundaria local Stonewall.

Lo que dejo a Harry más atónito fue la reacción de la pandilla de Dudley cuando se les enfrentó en vez de correr y les respondió golpeando a Piers y Gordon en las narices y rompiéndoselas en el proceso. Nunca hubiera pensado que tenía la suficiente fuerza para romper una nariz. Tenía el presentimiento que la extraña energía que había surgido mientras los golpeaba probablemente lo había. Después en lugar de vengarse de Harry, la pandilla de Dudley lo evadía como la plaga. De hecho no sido había castigado por nadie por un acto de violencia. Sospechaba que Piers y Gordon no se habían quejado porque significaría desprestigiarse frente a los otros estudiantes con que el pequeño enclenque Harry Potter les había roto las narices; en una pelea de tres contra uno y por si fuera poco Harry había salido ileso. Dudley apenas le había dicho una palabra a Harry después de eso y había ignorado completamente a Harry.

Mientras el verano avanzaba Harry se encontró refugiándose más y más en el parque después de terminar sus tareas. El parque tenía una parte llena de árboles del cual Harry pensaba que apenas calificaba para ser llamada bosque y se extendía hasta la carretera cercana. Nadie jamás entraba o si quiera se acercaban al bosque por alguna razón y siempre estaban vacios. Justo como la alacena Harry llegó a llamar al bosque cómo propio.

Al final de Julio, Dudley finalmente obtuvo su uniforme de Smeltings, el cual consistía de frac marrón, pantalones bombachos anaranjadas y un sombrero plano de paja llamados botes. También llevaban bastones nudosos, usados para golpearse unos a otros mientras los maestros no estaban mirando. Esto se suponía ser un buen entrenamiento para más tarde en la vida. Viendo a Dudley pavonearse alrededor de la sala le recordó a Harry de un gordo payaso que había salido a pescar más que a un chico de escuela, pero como de costumbre no dijo y salió rápidamente para desternillarse de risa en privado.

La siguiente mañana había un horrible olor en la cocina cuando Harry fue a desayunar. Parecía venir de una gran tina de metal en el fregadero. Le dio una mirada. La tina estaba llena de lo que parecían harapos sucios nadando en agua gris.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó a Tía Petunia. Los labios de ella se apretaron como lo hacían siempre que él se atrevía a hacer una pregunta.

—Es tu nuevo uniforme de escuela —le informó.

Harry miró el recipiente otra vez.

—Déjame adivinar, estas tiñendo ropa vieja de Dudley ¿cierto? Realmente no creó que se parezca al uniforme reglamentario de Stonewall.

Tía Petunia solo carraspeó.

El desayuno pasó lentamente pues Tío Vernon y Dudley arrugaban la nariz a cada oportunidad por el olor. Las cosas finalmente fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del correo siendo depositado en el buzón.

—Ver por el correo, chico. —Vernon ordenó sin apartar la mirada de su diario.

Sin querer poner a prueba el temperamento de su tío tan temprano en la mañana especialmente con el estomago vacio, Harry se levantó de su silla y marchó hacía el buzón. Tres cartas yacían en el tapete: una postal de Marge la hermana del Tío Vernon, quien estaba de vacaciones en la Isla de Wight, un sobre marrón que parecía una cuenta y… una carta para Harry.

Harry la cogió y la miró fijamente su corazón vibrando como una gigantesca liga. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito. ¿Quién sería? No tenía amigos, otros parientes, no pertenecía a la librería, así que nunca recibía siquiera notas descorteses pidiéndoles que los devuelva. Aunque allí estaba, una carta dirigida tan claramente, tenía su alacena en la dirección simplemente no podía haber error:

**Sr. H. Potter.**

**La Alacena bajo las Escaleras,**

**4 Privet Drive,**

**Little ****Whinging,**

**Surrey.**

El sobre lucia bastante oficial. Era grueso y pesado, hecho de un pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita en tinta verde esmeralda. No había estampa. Volteó el sobre con la temblándole, Harry vio un sello purpura con escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente rodeando una gran letra H.

Apenas escuchó el bramido de tío para que se apresurara y el chiste que le siguió. Mientras giraba y se dirigía a la cocina su mente iba a toda velocidad y decidió que era mejor que escondiera la carta de sus tíos por el momento. Algo le decía que no estarían muy felices sí el recibía una carta extraña sin remitente, sin estampa y con la dirección del destinatario tan precisa. Metió la carta, no, su carta se recordó felizmente en la camiseta y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Parecía que el mismo destino iba hacer a Harry esperar impacientemente para leer su carta en privado. Era ya avanza la tarde cuando finalmente Harry terminó todas sus tareas del día y salió a la privacidad del bosque.

Su tía lo había mantenido ocupado la mañana entera y algo de la tarde haciendo tareas y por alguna razón supervisándolo otra vez. Harry había notado que por casi todo el verano hasta ahora su tía literalmente lo había seguido nerviosamente como un supervisor o algo asó. Raramente le dejaba tiempo libre especialmente en las mañanas. Casi como si ella tuviera miedo de…

—¡DEMONIOS! —Harry maldijo en voz alta por primera vez en su vida. Su tía estaba esperando que el recibiera una carta o algún tipo de comunicación. Harry corrió el camino restante al parque y se sentó junto a su árbol favorito y a pesar de su emoción, rompió reverentemente el sello y respiro profundamente para luego abrir el sobre. Tenía dos hojas de alguna clase de papel pesado dentro. Harry tomó la primera y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora._

El corazón de Harry se cayó como un ancla en el mar. Después de toda la anticipación había resultado ser nada más que una tonta broma. Un broma que alguien le había hecho. Nunca se había sentido más desalentado en toda su vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse con lágrimas de decepción. Había paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado. Todas sus expectaciones de recibir alguna respuesta se fueron por el drenaje. Casi no tenía corazón para leer el siguiente papel. Estaba seguro que le anunciaba que había sido bromeado por ellos.

Aun así siguió adelante y desplegó la segunda hoja de papel y leyó:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), _Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes, _Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin

Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Si Harry se estaba sintiendo triste y molesto antes la clase de confusión que sentía ahora era inaudita para él. Pensó que la cabeza le iba a explotar con todo lo que tenía en la mente. Empezó a pensar un poco más racionalmente que emocionalmente. Quien se iba a tomar tantas molestias en jugarle una broma tan elaborada. Sabía que Dudley estaba fuera cuestión, simplemente carecía de esa clase de imaginación. Él había permanecido invisible para el resto del mundo por casi toda su vida. Dudaba que alguien en la escuela siquiera lo conociera como otro el chico al Dudley solía golpear y ahora como el que salió de ningún lado y sacó las mejores calificaciones en un par de materias. Pero la dirección; la dirección en la carta decía: _Alacena bajo las escaleras;_ nadie excepto los Dursley y Tía Marge sabían donde dormía. Las cosas mencionadas en el segundo trozo de papel eran simplemente muy detalladas para ser una broma pesada.

Con eso un pequeño rayo de esperanza empezó a brillar para Harry. ¿Era esa bruja y la magia realmente verdaderas? Pero si era, ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado sobre ello antes? Era un hecho que no era un ávido lector pero aun así. ¿Por qué nunca antes había conocido a una bruja o mago? ¿Por qué sus tíos no habían mencionado antes que era un mago?

¡Por supuesto! Fue como si alguien hubiera prendido un foco en su cerebro. ¡Sus padres! Debieron haber sido magos. No le asombraba que los Dursley evitaran cada mención de ellos y que él supiera tampoco de ellos. Debieron haberlos considerados anormales u algo así, justo como lo hacían con él y siempre con pies de plomo a su alrededor… casi… esperando que hiciera magia. Los acontecimientos inusuales, sí, el crecimiento del cabello, el encogimiento del suéter y vuelo hasta el techo. Todas eran acciones mágicas. No se extrañaba que los Dursley se enojaran tanto con él.

Harry estaba ahora casi convencido más allá de cualquier duda que no era una elaborada broma. Era verdad. Él debía, tenía que ser un mago. Pero aun tenía un montón de dudas en la mente. ¿Qué querían decir con _esperamos su lechuza_? ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a comprar todo el equipo? ¿Dónde estaba exactamente la escuela? ¿Cómo esperaban que fuera a la escuela todos los días? ¿Cómo iba a pagar las colegiaturas, poder pagar el equipo? Sí, necesitaba unas cuantas respuestas de los Dursley. Pero para recibir respuestas necesitaba hacer algunas preguntas, lo cual era casi un tabú en la casa Dursley. Bueno, aunque no respondieran sus preguntas, Harry estaba seguro que sus reacciones a sus preguntan le darían muchas pistas.

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo y releyendo la carta por enésima vez. Decidió hacer sus preguntas inmediatamente, en la cena. Para cuando la hora de la cena llegó, Harry había ensayado la conversación en su mente sin parar y estaba muy confiado. Su confianza, sin embargo, lo abandonó en el momento que la cena empezó.

Finalmente reuniendo tanto coraje como pudo, decidió que un acercamiento directo era el mejor que podía tomar. Así que carraspeando empezó:

—Tía Petunia quiero preguntarte algo.

Los Dursley dejaron de comer (bueno, Dudley no, pero él nunca paraba de comer) y lo vieron fijamente como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Finalmente Tía Petunia asintió y dio su consentimiento no verbal para que continuara.

Envalentonado por esto Harry pausó un momento pero luego decidió que sería mejor si iba al punto. Imprudentemente pregunto—:¿Cuándo me iban a decir que soy un mago y qué puedo hacer magia?

Las subsiguientes reacciones confirmaron las sospechas de Harry más allá de la duda. Total silencio siguió su pregunta por alrededor de cinco segundos. Entonces las completas implicaciones de la pregunta de Harry golpearon a sus tíos. Su tía dio un alarido y cayó desmayada e increíblemente el tío Vernon chilló como una niña pequeña y luego comenzó a gritar improperios a Harry y sus padres al tope de su voz, Dudley mientras tanto había tomado la oportunidad de comerse de un golpe la comida del plato de su madre también. Finalmente tío Vernon se controló así mismo y tomó a Harry por la piel detrás de su cuello, lo arrastró hasta la alacena y cerró la puerta por fuera.

Sentado en la alacena Harry se maldijo. Debió haberlo visto venir. Era el segundo día consecutivo de Harry en la alacena sin comida. Sus tíos lo habían dejado salir por unos minutos para visitar el baño. Harry había tratado de hablar con ellos pero habían rehusado firmemente si quiera verlo a los ojos, en cambió lo forzaron a entrar al baño y luego a salir. Harry no era contrincante para su tío físicamente. Se preguntó si así iba a ser toda su vida. Nah, pensó los Dursley tenían que soltarlo en algún punto. Mientras el sueño lo tomaba se dio cuenta que iba a ser 31 de Julio la siguiente mañana. Ese iba a ser el peor cumpleaños de todos y eso, era decir algo.

Harry fue despertado la siguiente mañana por el golpe más fuerte que hubiera escuchado en la puerta de los Dursley. Harry estaba medio sorprendido que la puerta no se hubiera salido de sus bisagras hasta ahora.

—¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo, señor?! —Harry escuchó a su tío bramar.

—Eh, estoy buscando al joven Harry, por supuesto —una amable respondió. El corazón de Harry dio un gigantesco salto. Quería gritar al extraño que lo sacará de la alacena. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer su tío contestó muy rudamente:

—Eres uno de su clase ¿verdad? No hay Harry Potter aquí. Lárguese y nunca vuelva. —dijo su Tío golpeando la puerta en la cara del extraño. Entonces para sorpresa de Harry escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo echada abajo y pesados pasos entrando en la sala.

—¿Dónde está Harry? Respóndame ahora o vivirá para sufrir —Harry estaba sorprendido que la voz aun sonara gentil.

Finalmente Harry recobró el juicio y grito —:¡Estoy aquí, dentro de la alacena bajo las escaleras!

En segundo la puerta fue levantada de las bisagras y Harry se abalanzó hacía afuera. Se encontró con el hombre más grande que había visto en su vida. Su rostro estaba casi completamente escondido por un largo y enmarañada melena y una barba descuidada y enredada, pero podías ver los ojos, brillando como insectos negros bajo todo el cabello. No le extrañaba que una puerta cerrada no fuera un problema para él. Parecía un gigante y con la fuerza de uno también.

—¡Ah, aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.

Harry miró la fiera, salvaje y ensombrecida cara y vio que los ojos de insecto estaban arrugados en una sonrisa.

—La última vez que vi, eres solo un bebé —dijo el gigante—. Sí, te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tú mamá.

Tío Vernon hizo un raro sonido áspero.

—¡Demandó que se vaya de una vez! —dijo—. ¡Esta allanando e invadiendo una morada!

—Ah, cállese Dursley, viejo arrugado —dijo el gigante estirándose sobre el sofá para arrebatar la escopeta de manos de tío Vernon, la doblo hasta hacerla un nudo tan fácilmente como si estuviera hecha de goma, y a tiró a esquina de la habitación. Harry se preguntó cuándo y por qué exactamente el tío Vernon había comprado una escopeta.

—De cualquier manera, Harry —dijo el gigante dándoles la espalda a los Dursley—, ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!. Tengo algo para ti por aquí. Pude haberme sentando en el en algún punto, pero sabe bien —de un bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro saco una caja ligeramente aplastada.

Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. Era su primer regalo de cumpleaños. Dentro estaba una gran y pegajosa torta de chocolate con _Feliz Cumpleaños Harry_ escrito en glaseado verde. Harry miró hacia arriba al gigante. Quiso decir gracias pero las palabras se perdieron camino a su boca, y lo que dijo en cambio fue:

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres mágico?

El gigante rió.

—Sí, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Cuidador de Llaves y Guardabosques de Hogwarts.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Harry pudo haber hecho que alguien que regresara de un funeral sonriera. Harry finalmente puó sus pensamientos que zumbaban alrededor de su mente bajo control e hizo la pregunta que tan desesperadamente quería hacer:

—¿Así que toda esta cosa de la magia es verdad entonces y soy realmente un mago?

—Por supuesto que es… —empezó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!

Dio un brinco para quedar de pie. En su ira parecía llenar toda la casa. Los Dursley estaban encogidos contra la pared.

—¡¿Quieren decirme —les gruñó a los Dursley—, que este chico, este chico, no sabe nada sobre… sobre NADA?!

—Oye —empezó Harry indignado—. Me di cuenta qué soy un mago después de leer mi carta ¿no es cierto? Está bien puedo no saber mucho más de magia pero aprender ¿no puedo? Quiero decir para eso es la escuela ¿No es?

Pero Hagrid siguió negando con la cabeza.

—Pero debes saber sobre tus padres —dijo—, quiero decir, ellos eran famosos. Tú eres famoso.

—¿Qué? Mis… mis padres eran famoso, ¿lo eran?

—No lo sabes… no lo sabes —Harry se paso los dedos por el pelo, clavando a Harry con una desconcertada mirada fija.

Rayos, pensó Harry, esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro. Nunca había escuchado de sus padres, apenas sabía sus nombres, pero ahora un extraño, un extraño que le era familiar por alguna razón venía y le decía que sus padres eran famosos. Lo siguiente que iba a oír es que él también era famoso.

—Mis padres no murieron en un choque automovilístico ¿verdad? —Harry hizo la pregunta que venía comiéndoselo desde hacía meses.

—¡UN CHOQUE AUTOMOVILISTICO! —rugió Hagrid mientras brincaba tan enojada que los Dursley se escabulleron de nuevo a su esquina—. ¿Cómo puedo un choque automovilístico matar a Lily y James Potter? ¡Es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Qué Harry Potter no sepa su propia historia cuando todo niño en nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué paso? —Harry pregunto urgentemente.

La ira se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. Repentinamente lucía ansioso.

—Nunca esperé esto —dijo con voz baja y preocupada—. No tenía idea, cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía haber problemas al recogerte, cuánto no sabes. Ah Harry, no sé si soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo… no puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saber nada —les lanzó a los Dursley una desagradable mirada—. Bueno, creo que es mejor que sepas tanto como pueda decirte… aunque no puedo decirte todo, es un gran misterio, partes de ello…

Se sentó, mirando intensamente el fuego por unos pocos segundos y entonces dijo—:Empieza, supongo, con… con una persona llamada… pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben…

—¿Quién?

—Bueno… no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo hace.

—¿Por qué no?

—Gárgolas engullidoras, Harry, las personas aun están asustadas. Córcholis, esto es difícil. Veras, había un mago quien se hizo… malo. Tan malo como te puedas hacer. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era… —Hagrid tragó pero ninguna palabra salió.

—¿Puedes escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.

—Nah, no puedo deletrearlo. Está bien… Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. No me hagas decirlo otra vez. En cualquier caso, este… este mago, hace veinte años, empezó a buscar seguidores. Los consiguió… algunos tenían miedo, algunos solo querían un poco de su poder, porque él era muy poderoso, de acuerdo.

»Oscuros días Harry. No sabías en quién confiar, no te atrevía a ser amable con extraños magos o brujas… terribles cosas pasaban. Estaba ganando. Por supuesto, algunos lo enfrentaron… y él los asesino. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros que quedaban era Hogwarts. Considerando que Dumbledore es el único al que Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes le tiene miedo. No se atrevió a atacar la escuela, no en ese momento, bueno. Ahora tus padres eran excelentes brujos como nunca he conocido. ¡Premios anuales en su día! Supongo que el misterio es porque Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes no trató de llevárselos a su lado antes… probablemente sabía que eran demasiado cercanos a Dumbledore para querer algo con el Lado Oscuro. Tal vez pensaba que podía persuadirlos… tal vez solo los quería fuera del camino. Todo lo que se sabe es que se apareció en la villa donde ustedes Vivian, en Halloween hace diez años. Tú solo tenías un año. Fue a tu casa y… y…

De pronto Hagrid saco un pañuelo muy sucio y manchado y se sonó la nariz haciendo un sonido como de sirena

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste… tus padres eras las mejores personas que pudieras encontrar…bueno…

»Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes los mató. Y entonces… y este es el real misterio de todo… trató de matarte, también. Quería hacer trabajo limpio, supongo, o tal vez solo le gustaba asesinar. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? Ese no es un corte ordinario. Eso es lo que obtienes cuando una poder y maligna maldición te toca… se llevó a tus padres e incluso tu casa… pero no funcionó en ti, y es por eso que eres famoso, Harry. Nadie ha vivido después que él decidiera matarlos, nadie excepto tú, y mató a algunos de los mejores magos y brujas de la época. Los Mckinnon, Los Bone, Los Prewett… y tú, solo un bebé, viviste.

Por primera vez que Harry pudiera recordar vio la luz verde y escuchar la risa con mucha más claridad. Pero no era la cálida de risa de la alegría si no una aguda y cruel risa que le daba escalofríos.

Hagrid continuó tristemente—:Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas a órdenes de Dumbledore. Te traje aquí…

—Montón de tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. Harry brincó; casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban ahí. Tío Vernon ciertamente parecía haber recuperado su coraje. Estaba mirando enfurecido a Hagrid con los puños cerrados—. Ahora, escucha chico —gruñó—. Acepto que hay algo raro en ti, probablemente nada que una buena paliza no cuera… y todo eso sobre tus padres, bueno, eran raritos, no lo niego, y el mundo está mejor sin ellos en mi opinión… obtuvieron lo que pidieron, mezclarse con esos magos… justo lo que esperaba, siempre supe iban a tener un violento final…

Pero en ese momento, Hagrid brincó del sofá y sacó una sombrilla rosa maltrecha de dentro de su abrigo. Apuntando a tío Vernon como una espada dijo:

—Te lo advierto, Dursley. Te lo advierto… una palabra más…

En peligro de ser clavado por una sombrilla de la mano de un barbudo gigante, el coraje de tío Vernon empezó a fallar otra vez, se aplanó contra la pared y se cayó.

—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid respirando pesadamente y volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, el cual esta vez se hundió hasta el piso.

Harry, mientras tanto, aun tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.

—¿Pero qué le pasó a Vol-, lo siento… quiero decir a Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes?

—Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche qué trato de matarte. Te hizo mucho más famoso. Ese es el más grande misterio, veras… se estaba haciendo mucho más poderoso… ¿Por qué irse? Algunos dicen que murió. Tonterías, en mi opinión. No sé si era lo suficientemente humano para morir. Algunos dicen que aún está ahí, esperando el momento oportuno, pero no lo creó. Los que estaban de su lado regresaron al nuestro. Algunos de ellos salieron alguna de clase de trance. No lo pudieron haber hecho si él hubiera regresado.

»La muchos de nosotros creemos que está ahí afuera, en algún lado pero perdió sus poderes. Demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo en ti lo venció, Harry. Algo paso esa noche con lo que él no había contado… no sé que era, nadie lo sabe… porque algo en ti lo detuvo, vale. Espera a que estés en Hogwarts serás famoso.

Pero tío Vernon no se iba a rendir sin una pelea.

—¿No le hecho que no va a ir? —siseó— ¡Va ir a la secundaria Stonewall y va estar agradecido por ello!

—Sí quiere ir, un gran _muggle_ como tú no lo va a detener —gruñó Harry—. ¡No dejar ir al hijo de Lily y James Potter a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre ha sido inscrito desde que nació. Va ir a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería en el mundo. Siete años y no se reconocerá así mismo. Estará con los más jóvenes de su clase, para variar, y estaba bajo el cuidado del más gran director que Hogwarts haya tenido Albus Dumbled…

—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE UN VIEJO LOCO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!

Pero finalmente había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid tomó su sombrilla y la giró sobre su cabeza.

—¡NUNCA —tronó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-FRENTE-DE-MÍ!

Bajó la sombrilla silbando a través del aire para apuntar a Dudley, hubo un rayo de luz violeta, el sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y al siguiente segundo, Dudley estaba bailando sobre un solo lugar con las manos cerradas sobre su gordo trasero, aullando de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry pudo ver la rizada cola de un cerdo asomándose a través de un agujero en sus pantalones.

Tío Vernon rugió. Jaló a tía Petunia y Dudley a la otra habitación, le lanzo una última mirada aterrorizada a Harry y azotó la puerta detrás d ellos.

Hagrid se acarició la barba y murmuró para sí mismo sobre no perder el temperamento y luego miro abajo a Harry.

—Quieres ir a Hogwarts ¿No es cierto? —sin dudar Harry asintió—. Bueno entonces a comprar tus cosas para la escuela ¿vamos?. Apresúrate.

Mientras Harry se cambiaba escuchó a Hagrid gritarles a los Dursley algo sobre darle su propia habitación y no una maldita alacena. Mientras se ponía las viejas ropas de Dudley se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que se le cayera el corazón… otra vez.

—Er, Hagrid, no tengo dinero. ¿Cómo voy a ir de compras?

—No te preocupes Harry, tus padres te dejaron montones de dinero en Gringotts. Ese es el banco mágico manejado por goblins así que el dinero y objetos ahí están muy, muy seguros. Tienen hechizos y encantamientos e incluso dragones cuidando las bóvedas de alta seguridad.

Los transeúntes se quedaban mirando fijamente a Hagrid mientras caminaban a través de la pequeña comunidad hasta la estación. Harry no podía culparlos. No solo era Hagrid dos veces más alto que todos los demás, se la pasó apuntando a cosas perfectamente ordinarias como los parquímetros y diciendo en voz alta:

—¿Vez eso, Harry? Las cosas que hacen esos muggles, eh.

—Hagrid —dijo Harry resollando mientras corría tratando de mantener el paso—. ¿Dijiste qué hay dragones en Gringotts?

—Bueno, eso dicen —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Caray!, me gustaría un dragón.

—¿Quieres uno?

—He querido uno desde que era un niño. Aquí vamos.

Habían llegado a la estación. Había un tren a Londres en cinco minutos. Hagrid, quien no entendía el "dinero muggle" como él lo llamaba, le dio los billetes a Harry para que pudiera comprar los boletos. Las personas se le quedaron viendo aun más en el tren. Hagrid ocupa dos asientos y empezó a tejer lo que parecía una tienda de circo color amarillo canario.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Londres, Hagrid llevó a Harry al Caldero Chorreante, un pub que actuaba como entrada al Callejón Diagon, la parte mágica de Londres. Hagrid le dijo que el pub era bastante famoso, pero a Harry le parecía bastante sucio pero siguió a Hagrid dentro.

Para ser un lugar famoso, era muy oscuro y en mal estado. Había unas mujeres mayores sentadas en una esquina, bebiendo pequeños tragos de jerez. Una de ellas estaba fumando una larga pipa. Un pequeño hombre con sombrero de copa estaba charlando con el viejo cantinero, quien era calvo y parecía que no tenía dientes. El suave rumor de las charlas paró cuando entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid; le saludaron con la mano y se sonrieron, y el cantinero busco un vaso diciendo:

—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

—No puedo, Tom. Estoy en asuntos de Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid palmeando a Harry con su gran mano y haciendo que las rodillas de Harry se doblaran.

—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero mirando a Harry detenidamente—, es este… ¿puede ser?

El Caldero Chorreante se quedo de pronto completamente quieto y silencioso.

—Bendita mi alma —susurro el viejo cantinero— Harry Potter… que honor. —se apresuró a salir detrás de la barra, y se abalanzó hacía Harry tomando su mando con lágrimas en los ojos—. Bienvenido de vuelta, Sr. Potter, bienvenido de vuelta.

Hagrid sonreía radiantemente.

Entonces hubo un gran ruido de sillas arrastrándose y el siguiente momento, Harry se encontró estrechando las manos con todo el mundo del Caldero Chorreante.

—Doris Crockford, Sr. Potter, no puedo creer que por fin le estoy conociendo.

—Tan orgulloso, Sr. Potter, Estoy tan orgulloso.

—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano… estoy entusiasmado.

—encantado, Sr. Potter no puedo decirle, Diggle es el nombre, Dedalus Diggle.

—¡Lo he visto antes! —Dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle se le caía el sombrero de la emoción—. Me hizo una reverencia una vez en una tienda.

—¡Se acuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle mirando a todos a su alrededor—. ¿Lo escucharon? ¡Me recuerda! —Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez… Doris Crockford seguía viniendo por más.

Un joven pálido se adelanto muy nerviosamente. Uno de sus ojos tenía un tic.

—¡Profesor Quirrel! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrel será uno de tus maestros en Hogwarts.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrel al tomar la mano de Harry—, n-n-no p-puedo d-decir c-c-cuan c-complacido e-estoy de c-c-conocerte.

—¿Qué clase de magia enseña, profesor Quirrel?

—D-d-defensa c-contra las A-ar-tes O-Os-curas —murmuró el profesor Quirrel como si prefiera no pensar sobre ello—. N-no q-q-que tú la n-ne-cesites ¿Eh, P-P-Potter? —se rió nerviosamente—. V-vienes a c-com-prar tu e-qui-po, supongo. Y-yo m-m-mismo v-vengo a r-recoger un n-nuevo l-l-libro de v-vam-pi-ros —parecía aterrado de solo pensarlo. Pero los otros no dejaron que el profesor Quirrel mantuviera a Harry solo para sí. Tomó casi diez minutos alejarse de ello. Por fin, Hagrid se las arregló para ser escuchado sobre el parloteo.

—Debemos irnos… montones que comprar. Vamos, Harry.

Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño y tapiado patio, donde solo sabía un bote de basura y unas cuantas macetas.

Hagrid le sonrió abiertamente a Harry.

—Te lo dije, ¿no es cierto? Te dije que eras famoso. Incluso el profesor Quirrel estaba temblando al conocerte… aunque, usualmente está temblando.

—¿Siempre es tan nervioso? —el profesor Quirrel le daba un mal presentimiento a Harry por alguna razón.

—Ah sí, pobre tipo. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien estudiando libros pero cuando se tomó un año para obtener experiencia de primera mano… Dicen que se encontró con vampiros en la Selva Negra y tuvo un desagradable problema con una vieja hechicera… no ha sido el mismo desde entonces. Asustado de los estudiando, incluso de su propia materia. Ahora, ¿Dónde está mi sombrilla? —¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La mente de Harry estaba inundada. Hagrid, mientras tanto, estaba contando los ladrillos en la pared tras el cubo de basura.

—Tres arriba…dos horizontales —murmuró— Derecha, un paso atrás, Harry.

Golpeo la pared tres veces con la punta de su sombrilla.

El ladrillo que toco tembló… se retorció… un pequeño agujero apareció en el medio… se fue haciendo más y más grande… un segundo más tarde veían un arco lo suficientemente grande hasta para Hagrid, un arco que llevaba a un calle adoquinada que se torcía y quedaba fuera de la vista.

—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al Callejón Diagon.

La primera impresión de Harry de la parte mágica de Londres fue que aun tenía la pintoresca imagen de la época Victoriana, pero en lugar de hacerlo anticuado hacía que el Callejón Diagon se viera majestuoso.

—Necesitaras un caldero, también Harry —dijo Hagrid observando a Harry echar un vistazo a la tienda de calderos—. Pero primero necesitamos sacar tu dinero.

Harry deseo tener ocho ojos más. Giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones mientras caminaban por la calle, tratando ver todo a la vez: las tiendas, los tenderetes fuera de ellas, las personas haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta afuera de la droguería estaba negando con la cabeza y diciendo:— Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...

Un débil y suave ulular les llegó desde una oscura tienda con letrero anunciando: _Emporio de la Lechuza. Color pardo castaño, gris y_ _blanco._

Varios chicos de la edad de Harry tenían las narices presionadas contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mira —Harry escuchó decir a uno de ellos— la nueva Nimbus 2000, es la más veloz» Había tiendas de túnicas, telescopios y extraños artefactos plateados que Harry nunca había visto antes, escaparates llenos con barriles de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...

—Gringotts —dijo Harry. Habían llegado al blanco edificio que se imponía sobre las demás tiendas pequeñas. A un lado de las puertas bruñidas de bronce, vistiendo un uniforme rojo y dorado estaba un…

—Sí, ese es un goblin —dijo Hagrid en voz baja mientras subían las blancas escaleras. El goblin era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry notó, manos y pies muy grandes. Les hizo una reverencia y ellos entraron. Ahora estaban frente a segundo par de puertas, plateadas esta vez, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas:

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención  
A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia  
Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,  
Deberán pagar en su vuelta.  
Así si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado con __  
__Encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí._

—Como dije, debes de estar loco para tratar de robar —dijo Hagrid.

Un par de goblins les hicieron una reverencia cuando atravesaron las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en extenso salón de mármol. Cerca de cien goblins se encontraba sentados en altos bancos detrás de un largo mostrados, escribiendo en grandes libros de contabilidad, pesando monedas en pesas doradas, examinando piedras preciosas con lupas. Había incontables puertas que salían del salón, y aun más goblins mostrándoles a los clientes el camino fuera y dentro de ellas. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un goblin libre—. Venimos a sacar dinero de la cuenta de Harry Potter.

—¿Y tiene la llave, señor?

—Está aquí, por algún lado —dijo Hagrid y empezó a vaciar sus bolsillos en el mostrador, dispersó un puñado de croquetas mohosas de perro sobre un libro de números del goblin. El goblin arrugó la nariz. Harry observó como el goblin de a su derecha pesaba un pila de rubís tan grandes como carbones encendidos.

—La tengo —dijo Hagrid por fin sosteniendo una pequeña llave dorada.

El goblin la vio de cerca.

—Todo parece estar en orden.

—Y también aquí tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid importantemente sacando el pecho—. Es sobre lo Usted-Sabe-Que en la bóveda setecientos trece.

El goblin leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

—Muy bien —dijo regresándole la carta a Hagrid—. Alguien los llevará a ambas bóvedas. ¡Griphook!

Griphook era otro goblin. Una vez que Hagrid había metido de vuelta las croquetas a su bolsillo, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook a una de las puertas que salían del salón.

—¿Qué es lo que Usted-Sabe-Que en la bóveda setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.

—No te lo puedo decir —dijo Hagrid misteriosamente—. Muy secreto. Asuntos de Hogwarts. Dumbledore confía en mí. Vale más que mi trabajo el decírtelo.

Griphook sostuvo una puerta abierta para ellos. Harry que esperaba ver más mármol, se sorprendió. Estaba en un estrecho pasaje iluminado por antorchas flameantes. Se inclinaba abruptamente hacía abajo y había unos cuantos rieles de ferrocarril en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño coche llegó a toda velocidad sobre los rieles. Subieron en el, Hagrid con algo de dificulta y se pusieron en marcha.

Al principió solo a través de un laberinto de pasajes torcidos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación a la mitad, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su propio camino, porque Griphook no lo estaba manejando.

Hagrid estaba verde para cuando el coche paró junto a pequeña puerta en la pared de un pasaje; Hagrid salió y se inclinó contra la pared para parar sus rodillas de temblar. Griphook abrió la puerta. Salió mucho humo verde y cuando se despejó, Harry dio un grito ahogado. Dentro había montones de monedas de oro. Columnas de plata. Pilas de pequeñas monedas de bronce.

—Todo tuyo —sonrió Hagrid.

Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saber de ello o se lo quitarían en un parpadeo. ¿Cuán a menudo se quejaban de cuanto les costaba mantener a Harry? Y todo ese tiempo una pequeña fortuna le pertenecía, enterrada profundamente bajo Londres.

Hagrid le ayudó a Harry a apilar algunas monedas en una bolsa.

—Las de oros son Galeones —explicó— Las plateadas son Sickles, diecisiete hacen un Galeón y veintinueve Knuts hacen un Sickle, es muy fácil. Bien, eso debe ser suficiente para un par de cursos, mantendremos el resto seguro para ti —se giró hacia Griphook—. Bóveda setecientos trece ahora, por favor, y ¿Podemos ir más lento?

—Solo una velocidad —dijo Griphook.

Harry pensó que Griphook se estaba divirtiendo un poco a expensas de Hagrid. Estaba seguro Griphook podía controlar la velocidad del coche. Después de todo no sería bueno para el negro si a muchos magos no les gustaba el paseo en el coche. Iban más profundo esta vez y aumentado la velocidad. El aire se cada vez más frio mientras eran lanzados a recorrer cerradas esquinas. Pasaron repiqueteando un barranco subterráneo, y Harry se inclinó sobre el coche para tratar de ver que había en el oscuro final, pero Hagrid gimió y lo jaló del cuello para meterlo de nuevo.

La bóveda setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.

—Atrás —dijo Griphook con aire de importancia. Acarició la puerta delicadamente con uno de sus largos dedos y esta simplemente se desvaneció.

—Si alguien excepto un goblin de Gringotts tratará eso, sería absorbidos por la puerta y encerrados ahí —dijo Griphook.

—¿Cada cuanto checan si hay alguien dentro? —preguntó Harry.

—Una vez cada diez años —dijo Griphook con una muy maliciosa sonrisa.

Algo realmente asombroso debía estar dentro de esta bóveda de alta seguridad, estaba seguro Harry, y se inclinó hacia delante ansiosamente, esperando ver fabulosas joyas por lo menos… pero al principio pensó que estaba vacía. Entonces notó un sucio paquete pequeño envuelto en papel marrón en el piso. Hagrid lo cogió y guardó en un bolsillo profundo de su abrigo. Harry estaba deseando saber que había dentro pero que era mejor no preguntar.

—Vamos, regresemos a ese coche infernal, y no me hables en el camino de vuelta, es mejor si mantengo la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.

Un loco viaje en coche más tarde se encontraban parpadeando por el sol afuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía a dónde correr primero ahora que tenía una bolsa llena de dinero. No sabía cuántos galeones hacían una libra para saber que estaba sosteniendo más dinero de lo que había tenido en toda su vida… incluso más de lo que Dudley había tenido.

—Podemos empezar por tu uniforme —dijo Hagrid apuntando con la cabeza hacia Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas la ocasiones—. Escucha Harry, ¿te importa si voy reponerme al Caldero Chorreante? Odios los coches de Gringotts—. Todavía se veía un poco enfermo así que Harry entró a la tienda de Madame Malkin solo sintiéndose nervioso.

El encuentro con un chico pálido y de cabello rubio platinado en Madame Malkin le dejó un sabor amargo a Harry en la boca. El chico no solo había insultado a Hagrid si no que también había hablado y hablado de cómo los nacidos de muggles no debían permitirles ir a Hogwarts y cosas como esas, que le sonaban a Harry realmente prejuiciosas. Su descripción de las casas le hizo sentir Harry no desear estar en Slytherin, para nada. Harry tenía el presentimiento que el chico no iba a ser su amigo en Hogwarts.

AMIGOS. Sí, ese era un concepto nuevo para Harry. Nunca había tenido un amigo gracias a Dudley y los Dursley, se preguntó si las cosas iban a ser diferentes en el mundo mágico. Por supuesto que iban a ser diferentes, era un supe héroe el mundo mágico. Las personas literalmente lo reverenciaban como lo había visto en el Caldero Chorreante. Harry creía que realmente no merecía nada de eso, después de todo apenas recordaba algo de ese día excepto por la luz verde y la risa cruel. Suspiró fuertemente, podría terminar sin amigos en el mundo mágico pero razones completamente diferentes.

Notando la silenciosa introspección de Harry, Hagrid le preguntó:

—¿Qué te está molestando Harry? Puedes hablarme de lo que sea, sabes.

—¿Cómo es Hogwarts, Hagrid? ¿Cómo son los otros profesores? ¿Dónde está exactamente? ¿Cómo son los otros estudiantes? —Harry preguntó esperando información extra.

—Bueno, debo decirte que francamente debes experimentar Hogwarts por ti mismo antes que escuchar la descripción de alguien más, Harry. Te diré que es simplemente hermoso y conocerás a tus profesores la primera semana. Respecto a donde esta Hogwarts, creo que está en Escocia.

—¿Cómo son los estudiantes? Quiero decir, hasta ahora he sido un solitario en la escuela. Crees que ahora… —Harry no se las pudo arreglar para terminar su pregunta.

—Oh, no te preocupes Harry. Te lo digo, ya eres famoso. Estoy seguro que encontraras suficientes amigos que podrán ver más allá de la fama y ser buenos amigos para ti. Dependerá de que en casa termines pero hay buenas personas en todas las casas. Sí estás en Gryffindor, esa es la vieja casa de tus padres, te puedes hacer amigo de los Weasley. Creó que tienen un hijo que empieza este año y una hija el siguiente. Los gemelos Weasley ya asisten. Aunque mantente alerta cuando estés cerca de ellos, unos bromistas realmente peligrosos. Demonios pelirrojos, te digo que son esos gemelos.

Las orejas de Harry le picaron a la mención de la hija por alguna, casi como si estuviera olvidando algo sobre ella. Extraño, pensó Harry, considerando que estaba segurísimo que nunca había escuchado o conocido a los Weasley antes. Pero al pensar en la chica Weasley un cálido sentimiento se extendió por su estomago, un sentimiento que Harry no pudo identificar pero que le gustaba.

A continuación fueron por los libros de Harry, donde él escogió mucho material de lectura extra. Escogió un libro que suponía dar información básica a los magos nacidos de muggles y para sorpresa de Hagrid decidió comprar una pila de libros de pociones, incluyendo unos asignados de cuarto para arriba, pues los encontraba real, realmente fascinantes. Hagrid solo negó con la cabeza murmurando el haber heredado el cerebro de Lily además de los ojos, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Harry se inflara hasta el tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

Hagrid no dejó a Harry comprar un caldero de oro solido «Dice peltre en la lista», pero compraron un bonito set de pesas para pesar los ingredientes de pociones y un telescopio plegable dorado. Luego visitaron la droguería, que era lo suficientemente fascinante para ignorar el horrible olor, una mezcla de huevos descompuestos y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco _knuts _la cucharada).

Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry

—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.

—No tienes que...

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.

Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.

Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.

—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.

—No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

—Y aquí es donde...

El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.

—¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.

—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.

—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.

—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.

—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry tuvo la ligera sospecha de donde se encontraban escondidas las piezas faltantes.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es curioso?

El Sr. Ollivander fijó su pálida mirada en Harry.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Sr. Potter. Cada una de ellas. Da la casualidad que el fénix que dio la pluma para tu varita, dio otra pluma… solo otra. Es muy curioso que estés destinado a esta varita cuando se fue su hermana la que te dio esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó y tuvo mucho miedo.

—Quiere decir que el futuro me volveré com…

El Sr. Ollivander con voz muy seria, dijo—:Sr. Potter, nadie puede predecir el futuro. El que tengas la varita hermana del Señor Oscura no conlleva que te volverás como él. La varita escoge al mago y no al revés. Solo significa que estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, Sr. Potter. El Señor Oscuro hizo muchas crueles, pero mágicamente grandiosas. No dejes que la varita te influencie, deja que tu corazón y mente te influencie en conjunto y nunca te equivocaras.

Harry templó aunque se sintió mejor que un par de minutos antes. Pago por la varita y entonces Hagrid y él tomaron el tren de regreso a Surrey.

Harry y Hagrid se veían bastante extraños cargando paquetes de formas y tamaños raros, sin mencionar el tamaño de Hagrid. Hagrid le compró una hamburguesa y le dio a Harry el boleto para el Express de Hogwarts. Se dio cuenta que cuando fuera a Hogwarts un montón de personas iban a esperar mucho de él, si las reacciones del profesor Quirrell y el Sr. Ollivander eran un indicio. Francamente lo asustaba pero también le daba una extraña emoción. Se prometió así mismo que iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir tantas expectaciones como le fuera posible. Bueno al menos las que satisficieran su corazón y mente. Sabía que eso lo que sus padres deseaban.

Mientras Harry se preparaba para dormir en la segunda habitación de Dudley esa noche (al parecer los Dursley estaban bastante temerosos de Hagrid) se dio cuenta que considerándolo todo había sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos.


	4. Ginny y Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR y esta es una traducción de la historia de Neerjya.

Capitulo 4: Ginny y Hogwarts.

El último mes con los Dursley fue de total dicha para Harry. Toda la familia Dursley ahora estaba ignorando a Harry como una plaga. Además de recibir el segundo dormitorio de Dudley ya ni siquiera tenía que hacer tareas tampoco. Harry pasaba todo el tiempo inmerso leyendo libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Empezó por leer primero la guía hecha para los nacidos de muggles. Pociones le atraían mucho a Harry pues devoró cuatro libros completos en dos semanas y para su sorpresa podía recordar casi todo en esos libros. Después de leer los libros de Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones y Defensa, Harry decidió Saltarse el libro de Historia y en su lugar ordenó por lechuza más libros de Pociones.

Así Hedwig la lechuza blanca de Harry obtuvo su primera asignación. Harry literalmente se había enamora de su lechuza. Harry la consideraba su segunda amiga; consideraba Hagrid el primero. Solía pasar horas hablando con ella y para la sorpresa de él, Hedwig realmente parecía entenderlo. Ella usaba diferentes ulúleos como si "dijera" cosas diferentes. Los ulúleos para decir sí o no eran bastante simples de entender pero Harry no podía comprender nada más. Aunque Harry podía comprender los sentimientos de ella con bastante facilidad. Cómo cuando se cansó de buscar un nombre para ella, y se pregunto así mismo en voz alta de llamarla simplemente Snowy1, ella le había dado tal mirada fulminante que Harry empezó instantáneamente de nuevo su búsqueda otra vez. También ella parecía odiar su jaula. Harry no perdió tiempo en deshacerse de la jaula y para su sorpresa Hedwig empezó a seguirlo como su ángel guardián siempre que salía, algunas veces volando sobre su cabeza y otras, posada regiamente en su hombro.

Harry estaba fascinado por todas las materias que iba a estudiar. Transfiguración le parecía difícil a Harry, Encantamientos simple aunque vasta, Defensa parecía necesitar una combinación de casi todas las materias además de conocer las maldiciones y maleficios, pero al parecer solo iban a estudiarla teóricamente en el primer año. Herbología, aunque no le atraía mucho a Harry sentía que era muy importante para pociones. Pociones, Harry simplemente la adoraba. Literalmente había devorado sus libros de pociones, y los había leído y releído una y otra vez.

Fue en la última semana de agosto que un incomodo sentimiento que había tenido por ya algún tiempo se manifestó en una duda coherente. De pronto se preguntó porque demonios sus padres habían dejado a los Dursley como sus guardianes ya que ellos odiaban claramente a sus padres y eran extremadamente magifóbicos. Dumbledore, Harry recordó a Hagrid decir algo sobre el director situándolo con los Dursley. Harry se preguntó si sus padres habían dejado un testamento o algo. Tenían que haberlo hecho de otra forma él no tendría una bóveda. Harry tenía un fuerte deseo de leer el testamento. Como si fuera a recuperar el contacto perdido con sus padres si lo leía. Pero, ¿a quién preguntar? La guía que había comprado mencionaba que los asuntos legales eran generalmente se almacenaban generalmente en Gringotts. Sí, tenía que preguntar a alguien en el banco.

Finalmente después de mucho pensarlo decidió preguntarle a Griphook pues era el único goblin que Harry conocía o más bien del único que sabía el nombre. Así que redacto una carta a Griphook.

_Querido…_

«Naah —pensó Harry— "Querido" no iba muy bien con los goblins.»

_Respetable Griphook._

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Puede no recordarme pero me acompaño a mi bóveda el 31 de julio. Le estoy escribiendo a usted porque necesito la ayuda de Gringotts pero no conozco a nadie más a quien acercarme. Estaba esperando que tal vez pudiera leer los testamentos de mis padres: James y Lily Potter. Sí pudiera usted apuntarme a la persona correcta a contactar estaría en gran deuda con usted por su ayuda._

_Gracias,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry esperaba que Griphook o alguien del banco contestara su carta pero se sorprendió mucho cuando recibió una respuesta exactamente ocho horas después de enviar la carta original con Hedwig. Había dos cartas con la lechuza. Una con el sello de Gringotts y la otra era un simple sobre. Harry abrió primero la que tenía el sello de Gringotts. Era de un goblin pero no de Griphook.

_Querido Sr. Potter._

_Nosotros en Gringotts siempre nos esforzamos en servir a nuestros clientes en la mejor manera posible. Esta en lo correcto al asumir que los testamentos de los magos están almacenados en Gringotts. Cómo el único heredero de los Potter, estáis en el derecho de solicitar los testamentos de sus padres. Tus padres tenían un testamento conjunto presentado bajo el porte de la "La Cabeza de la Familia Potter". Que ha sido adjunto con esta carta._

_En el futuro cualquier duda o ayuda que pudiera necesitar respecto al cualquier asunto, no solo aquellos concernientes a Gringotts no dude en mandarme una lechuza. Además de ser el Director de Gringotts también soy el administrador de la Bóveda Potter y lo he sido por muchos años, pues mi relación con la familia Potter ha sido bastante cercana. Por favor considérame como tu amigo._

_Suyo,_

_Ragnok._

Harry leyó la carta y se quedó muy sorprendido. Por lo que había leído de los goblins hasta ahora no se informaba de alguien que tuviera una buena relación personal con los goblins. Pero lo alejó de de su mente, tenía cosas más importantes que considerar por el momento. Con las manos temblando abrió en el segundo sobre y comenzó a leer.

_A quién corresponda,_

_Nosotros, James y Lily Potter como Las Cabezas de la Familia Potter en nuestro sano juicio y libre voluntad establecemos que las siguientes acciones sean tomadas en la intempestiva muerte de ambos._

_Harry James Potter, nuestro hijo, recibirá el contenido entero de la Bóveda Potter junto con todas las propiedades Potter después que alcance la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete años. Hasta entonces una bóveda-fideicomiso alterna se establecerá para suplir los gatos de sus años menores._

_Además en caso que Harry James Potter sea menor al tiempo de nuestras muertes, su padrino Sirius Orion Black recibirá la custodia completa de Harry. Sí él no es capaz de tomar la responsabilidad su madrina Alice Longbottom recibirá la custodia. Sí ella tampoco es capaz de recibir la responsabilidad, la custodia será dada a Remus John Lupin._

_Suyos,_

_Lily y James Potter._

Harry estaba estupefacto después de leer el testamento de sus padres. Tenía legalmente un padrino. Tenía legalmente una madrina. Un guardián asignado además de sus padrinos. Tenía una casa, tal vez muchas casas si la palabra "propiedades" podía ser interpretada. Aunque ahí estaba con los Dursley. Aun así fue "colocado" con los Dursley por Dumbledore. La ira que Harry sentía no se podía medir. Era como si un rio de lava atravesara su cuerpo. Entonces sintió la ya familiar oleada de energía, la cual destrozó el cristal de la ventana y fue entonces cuando se calmó un poco. No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué el director lo había colocado con sus tíos cuando ellos ni siquiera eran mencionados en el testamento de sus padres? Sentía ganas de hacerle graves heridas a Dumbledore.

Entonces recordó a Hagrid defendiendo resueltamente al director. Hagrid parecía confía en él implícitamente. Además si no se equivocaba por las muchas anotaciones bajo el nombre de Dumbledore en la carta de Hogwarts, mucha otra gente parecía también confiar en él. Harry decidió que debió haber una razón para ser colocado con los Dursley en lugar de las personas mencionadas en el testamento de sus padres. Se encontró bastante contento que Ragnok hubiera mencionado que podía pedirle ayuda en cualquier ocasión. Tomó la oferta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y compusó la carta solicitando información sobre sus padrinos y Remus Lupin con la esperanza que Ragnok le pudiera dar alguna respuestas.

Harry pasó una noche inquieta y despertó a las 7:00 am esperanzado que una carta de Ragnok lo estuviera aguardando. Incluso Hedwig podía sentir su inquietud pues periódicamente ululaba para calmarlo. Para el mediodía un pequeño punto podía ser visto en el horizonte, haciéndose más y más grande hasta que finalmente Harry pudo identificar que era una lechuza. Literalmente arrebato la carta de lechuza y le lanzó algunas chucherías lechuciles. Hedwig ululó una ardiente disculpa a la ligeramente descontenta lechuza por el comportamiento de Harry, quien abrió la carta rasgando el sobre y empezó a leer:

_Querido Sr. Potter,_

_Por su carta puedo deducir que se encuentra muy angustiado así que déjeme ir directo al punto. Dumbledore, Jefe de Magos, no le mantenido a propósito lejos de tus padrinos. Ellos simplemente no están en posición de aceptar tu custodia._

_El Sr. Black esta actualmente sirviendo cadena perpetua en prisión por el asesinato múltiple de muggles. La Sra. Longbottom y su esposo, son ambos miembros permanentes en el ala de Daños Provocados por Hechizos en San Mungo, pues fueron maldecidos por mortífagos y tienen una irreversible pérdida de memoria al igual que de locura._

_El Sr. Lupin por otro lado está muy disponible aunque no se le permite legalmente tu custodia, debido a que es un hombre lobo._

_De ese modo, verá Sr. Potter, el Jefe de Magos no tuvo otra opción. Esperó que esto haya disipado todas tus preocupaciones. Gracias por confiarme tu confidencia. Te puedo asegurar que cualquier intercambio que mantengamos permanecerá completamente confidencial._

_Suyo,_

_Ragnok._

Mucho más calmado Harry le envió una nota apresurada a Ragnok agradeciéndole por su pronta ayuda y luego se dirigió a su bosque a meditar un poco. Pensando en las últimas líneas de Ragnok, Harry sospechó que inadvertidamente había revelado muchas más cosas en su carta de lo que pretendía. Sus pensamiento giraron hacía sus padrinos y su interior se congeló. Su padrino era un asesino múltiple y servía una condena perpetua. Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo. Su madrina una víctima de los mortífagos y completamente loca. Sus padres asesinados por Voldemort. ¡Rayos! Sí que tenía suerte con sus padres y guardianes.

Negando con la cabeza se pregunto por qué sus padres habían nombrado a un asesino y a un hombre lobo como su padrino y guardián. Quería saber cómo eran realmente sus padres.

Quería escribirle a la única persona que podía darle algunas respuestas, Remus Lupin, pero no lo hizo. Extrañamente Harry se sentía un poco traicionado porque él nunca lo había visitado. Casi deseó nunca haber leído el testamento. Pero la leche ya estaba derramada y no había caso en llorar sobre ella ahora. No encontrando respuestas para sus propias preguntas se quedo dormido en el bosque.

Durante su última cena en Privet Drive, Harry se dio cuenta que necesitaba un aventón a Londres al día siguiente. Decidió arriesgarse y pedírselo a su tío.

—Tío Vernon, necesito ir a King Cross en Londres mañana, para tomar el tren a mi escuela. ¿Puedes dejarme ahí mañana?

Su tío solo asintió en aceptación. Todavía estaba muy asustado de Hagrid.

—¿De qué plataforma va a salir el tren, chico?

—De la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos —dijo Harry recordando el extraño número de la plataforma.

A su tío le brillaron los ojos maniacamente de pronto.

—¿Cuál plataforma? ¿Nueve y tres cuartos? —Pareció pensar sobre algo—Está bien, te llevaré pero será tu responsabilidad encontrar la plataforma —dijo todavía con el maniaco brillo en los ojos.

A Harry no le dio un buen presentimiento pero se lo sacó de la cabeza, agradeció a su tío y fue a terminar de meter las cosas en la maleta.

Al siguiente día, para sorpresa de Harry, toda la familia Dursley se presentó para acompañarlo a King Cross. Dudley y tío Vernon apenas podías esconder sus sonrisas, lo que puso a Harry muy pero que muy nervioso. Pa superarlo con tío Vernon ayudando a Harry meter su enorme baúl en el maletero del carro. El viaje a Londres pasó en completo silencio con Dudley sonriéndole a Harry maliciosamente. Llegaron a King Cross con tiempo de sobra. Tío Vernon ayudó a Harry a subir su equipaje en un carrito y entonces lo llevó el mismo a la plataforma nueve y le sonrió maniacamente a Harry.

—Bueno chico, aquí está la plataforma nueve y la siguiente es la diez. Tu plataforma debe estar en algún lugar en el medio pero aun no la han construido. Aquí es donde te dejamos chico. Nos vemos el siguiente verano.

Para cuando todas las implicaciones de su tío lo golpearon los Dursley habían desaparecido completamente. Harry estaba en modo de completo pánico. Su tío tenía razón, no había plataforma 9 3/4 . Decidió preguntar a un conducto que pasaba por ahí. Pero el conducto nunca había escuchado de tal plataforma y murmuró algo sobre bromistas. Harry respiró profundamente y decidió calmarse. El Hogwarts Express salía a las 11:00 en punto. Aun tenía casi 20 minutos para encontrar la plataforma. Se dio cuenta que debía haber estudiantes por llegar y decidió esperar un momento.

Después de cinco minutos y que nadie se acercara, Harry se empezó a asustar otra vez. Justo estaba debatiendo en mandar a Hedwig, que estaba posada en su hombro, con una carta para Hagrid cuando escucho:

—…repleto de muggles, claro… —y su corazón dio un salto. Había un gran grupo de personas que obviamente eran magos pues llevaban una lechuza con ellos. Decidió seguir al grupo en el que todos tenían el cabello de un vivido color rojo.

Apenas podía escuchar la conversación de ello mientras observaba intensamente al que parecía el mayor de los chichos caminar hacía la pared entre las plataformas 9 y 10 para repentinamente desaparecer. Luego dos chicos bastante parecidos hacían varias bromas a expensas de la mujer, caminaron hacía la pared y desaparecieron y aun así Harry no podía comprender como la puerta o lo que sea que fuera funcionaba. Justo cuando el chico alto y desgarbado atravesaba la pared, Harry camino hacia la mujer regordeta que parecía ser la madre.

—Discúlpeme señora, er… lo que pasa es necesito entrar a la plataforma…

—Pero no sabes… —la mujer regordeta comenzó su respuesta. Pero en e ese preciso instante la niña que acompañaba a la mujer miró a Harry, o más bien Harry la miró, la miró a los ojos y el mundo se desvaneció al olvido en ese momento. La respiración de Harry se detuvo. Su cuerpo se congeló, simplemente no se podía mover. Un cálido sentimiento se extendió a través de su estomago. Simplemente no le podía quitar sus ojos de los de ella, como si se atrajeran magnéticamente un al otro. Sus ojos marrones tenían eran tan profundos como el mar y aún así la risa parecía llenarlos. Su cabello del correcto tono de rojo, pensó Harry. Su cremosa complexión rociada de pecas simplemente la hacía encantadora. El sentimiento que llenaba su cuerpo era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Su corazón, parecía latir al límite de lo humanamente posible. Le parecía que su corazón se había inflado hasta el tamaño de un balón de futbol y latía tan rápido que era como si alguien lo estuviera pateando continuamente. Sintió un torrente de emociones invadirlo lo que lo confundió grandemente. Se sentía "completo" cuando la miraba y a Harry le pareció que tenía un enamoramiento. No, no era un enamoramiento. Le gustaba ella. No, a él no le gustaba simplemente ella. La amaba. ¡Qué demo…! De pronto el sentimiento que lo acaba de hacer tan feliz y contento le hizo sentirse muerto del miedo. Nunca antes la había conocido. Apenas era un chico de once años y no se suponía que amará a la chichas así y no ciertamente no cuando la madre de ella le estaba tratando de explicar algo.

Ese pensamiento sacó a Harry del trance en que se encontraba. Se dio cuenta que se había perdido todas las instrucciones de la mujer y la miró con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

La mujer pareció pensar que tenía miedo y muy amablemente otra vez, explicó—:Esta bien, no tengas miedo. Solo corre con confianza hacía la pared y la atravesarás.

A Harry le pareció que la mujer no había notado la atención de Harry a su hija. Agradeció a su buena suerte y a la mujer.

—Er, gracias señora. Lo intentare. Muchas gracias, por ayudarme. —miró otra vez a la niña lo cual hizo a su corazón latir locamente otra vez, respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios y corrió hacía la pared que cruzó para su alivió realmente pudo cruzarla.

Cuando entró en la plataforma sus ojos cayeron en el humeante tren rojo que parecía ser el Hogwarts Express. Era una hermosa vista. «Pero no tan hermosa como la niña» Una voz dentro de su cabeza dijo. Harry estaba ahora prácticamente aterrado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Mientras miraba hacia atrás vio a la mujer y a la niña entrar en la plataforma. No confiando en sí mismo para controlar sus acciones si la veía otra vez caminó rápidamente hasta el último vagón y trató de subir su equipaje.

Trató muy duro pero no logró subir el enorme baúl que estaba lleno con demasiados libros extras, en el tren. Mientras maldecía su suerte, lo dos chicos que se parecían mucho y que estaban con la mujer se le acercaron.

—Oye, déjanos ayudarte con eso. Nunca subirás al tren de otra manera. —le dijeron jovialmente. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que no solo se parecían si no que eran gemelos, uno exactamente al otro y ambos pelirrojos.

—Los gemelos Weasley —dijo Harry en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—Oye, ¿Cómo… —empezó uno de ellos—. …sabes nuestros nombres? —terminó el otro.

Harry recordó lo que Hagrid le había contado sobre ellos. Les gustaba hacer bromas y aunque parecían muy serviciales. Harry simplemente no pudo dejar pasar lo que parecía la perfecta oportunidad para intentar hacer una broma a sus expensas y pensando rápido se sorprendió así mismo al decir:

—Bueno, eran mencionados en mi carta. La subdirectora, olvide su nombre, advertía sobre ustedes en la carta. Decía algo como que hacían bromas prácticamente en todo mundo, así que los estudiantes más joven debían ser cuidadosos a vuestro alrededor.

—¡Dios mío, Gred! Nuestra reputación parece haber llegado al cielo. —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Puedes decirlo Forge, ¡Quien hubiera imaginado que la vieja querida McGonagall estuviera tan preocupada por nuestras travesuras! —terminó el otro gemelo.

Harry simplemente no pudo controlar la risa más y empezó a reír de golpe. Los gemelos se vieron el uno al otro y luego vieron a Harry con una extraña mirada orgullo en sus rostros y empezaron a reírse también.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, Gred. Hemos sido engañados y timados por un primer año —empezó un gemelo.

—Y antes que subiéramos al tren, Forge. ¿Eres Dumbledore disfrazado? Es al único que nunca podemos engañar. —terminó el segundo.

—Er, no soy Dumbledore. Mi nombre es Harry Potter. —dijo extendiendo la mano.

Sí los gemelos habían estado sorprendidos de que hubieran sido engañados ahora parecía que literalmente les hubieran pegado físicamente.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —empezó un de ellos inseguro de sí mismo.

—¿Quieres decir que eres el Harry Potter con cicatriz y todo? —termino el otro, otra vez. Esto se está poniendo muy confuso para Harry.

Harry asintió y simplemente se levantó el cabello para enseñarles la cicatriz. Los gemelos estaban estupefactos cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba sus nombres.

—Bueno, Harry esa es nuestra mamá llamándonos.

Ya establecido en el último compartimiento Harry miró por la ventana y vio a los Weasley reunidos alrededor de su madre y la niña que al parecer no iba Hogwarts ese año. Lo que hizo entristecer a Harry. Escuchó a los gemelos contarle a su madre sobre él.

—Oye, mamá ¿sabes quién era el chico pelinegro que estaba cerca de nosotros en la entrada? —empezó un gemelo y la pregunta fue terminada por el otro.

—¿Quién era Fred? Espero que no lo hayan molestado ya.

—¿Nosotros molestando a alguien? Nos lastimas, querida madre. De hecho fue él el que nos bromeó. Nos dijo que éramos mencionados en su carta de Hogwarts y que la profesora McGonagall había advertido a los de primer año que fueran cuidadosos alrededor nuestro. Le creímos por un momento y él se empezó a reír. —esta declaración trajo un silencio de asombro al grupo, nadie había engañado a Fred y George, bromeado físicamente sí, pero nunca los habían engañado. Entonces todos se empezaron a desternillar de risa.

—Oh, paren de reírse. No es cualquier chico. Él es Harry Potter. Vimos su cicatriz y todo —la declaración de los gemelos dejo en silencio al grupo una vez más.

Fue la niña la que gritó—:¡Mamá, puedo ir a verlo, por favor.

—No seas tonta, Ginny —empezó su madre—. Es solo un chico normal y así deben tratarlo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó como entrar a la plataforma. Pero preguntó donde están sus parientes. Fred y George no lo molesten. Está claro.

—¡Molestarlo mamá! Ese chico va tras nuestro corazón.

El silbato del tren sonó y la Sra. Weasley apresuró a sus hijos a subir al tren.

—Ahora, estudien mucho todos. Cuida de tus hermanos, Percy. Y Fred y George no quiero más lechuzas diciéndome como exploraron un retrete.

—Trataremos de que no nos atrapen, mamá —contestaron los gemelos solemnemente. La niña, Ginny se recordó Harry, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Mientras el tren se ponía en marcha ella empezó a correr tras el tren, despidiéndose de sus hermanos con la mano.

Harry se acomodó en el compartimiento respirando aliviado. Había sido una mañana infernal. Empezando con el ardid de tío Vernon a conocer la niña, Ginny. Harry difícilmente se podía sacar su nombre de la cabeza. Apenas la había por diez segundos pero su rostro incrustado hasta el detalle en su mente. Lo asustaba y aun así lo hacía muy feliz. ¡Rayos!, todo era tan confuso. Los gemelos eran realmente joviales. El hermano mayor parecía un come libros y el alto y desgarbado chico que estaba en el año de Harry parecía un poco nervioso. Ya le estaban empezando a agradar los Weasley.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y, el chico alto y desgarbado entro.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Todo lo demás está lleno.

—Claro. No es como si tuviera otra compañía.

—Mi nombre es Ron. Ron Weasley.

—Soy Harry Potter.

—¿En verdad? Quiero decir los gemelos aseguraron que habían sido bromeados por Harry Potter pero ellos son… tú sabes…

Harry se volvió a levantar el cabello y le enseñó a Ron la cicatriz.

—Sí, creo que soy Harry Potter, pero no esperes mucho. Soy un chico normal. Apenas puedo recordar porque soy famoso. Pues…

—Ah, está bien, creo.

En ese momento los gemelos irrumpieron.

—¡Harry, mi chico y Ronincito están compartiendo el compartimiento! ¡Excelente! No nos presentamos antes, Harry. Yo soy Fred y este es George. Y déjanos felicitarte en ser el primero en engañarnos —dijeron solemnemente. Harry y Ron simplemente se rieron, y los gemelos pronto les siguieron.

—De cualquier modo ¿Cómo nos conocías?

—Ah, Hagrid me contó sobre ustedes dos. Me llevó al Callejón Diagon verán. Me estaba contando sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts y ustedes dos merecieron una mención especial . Pequeños demonios pelirrojos, los llamó.

—Oh, ¡Al menos un miembro del personal está de acuerdo en que somos demonios! Bueno, te veremos por ahí, Harry. Esperamos que quedes en Gryffindor. ¡Ciao!

Harry disfrutó el resto de la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde se la pasó discutiendo sobre Hogwarts, las casas y el resto de la familia Weasley con Ron. Harry estaba sorprendido de en realidad fueran seis hermanos y una hermana en la familia. Ginny era la más pequeña e iría a Hogwarts al año siguiente, Harry se sintió mucho mejor al escucharlo. Ron parecía tener muchas que probar pues sus hermanos mayores habían destacado en muchas cosas. Ron también le explicó a Harry sobre el juego mágico llamado Quidditch, el que se jugaba en escobas voladoras. Cuando el carrito de las golosinas paso, Harry compró un poco de todos los dulces disponibles. Los dulces eran muy diferentes de los que Harry había visto en el mundo no mágico y quería probarlos todos.

Ron se incomodo cuando Harry compró los dulces y mascullo algo sobre haber traído sándwich de casa. Harry rápidamente se dio cuenta que Ron no había comprado dulces porque no tenía dinero e inmediatamente compartió los dulces y algunas de sus memorias de los Dursley con él. Ron se sorprendió al saber que Harry apenas había tocado dinero hasta que había ido a Gringotts y cómo había tenido que vestir la vieja ropa de Dudley. El humor de Ron mejoró después de eso.

Mientras comían ranas de chocolate, Harry se encontró una tarjeta de un mago famoso perteneciente a Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore y para su sorpresa la foto desapareció de la tarjeta. Fueron visitados por una niña mandona y de pelo enmarañado llamada Hermione y un niño de rostro gordinflón de nombre Neville que había perdido su sapo. Hermione parecía muy interesada en Harry pues había leído mucho de él en los libros. Ambos, Ron y Harry, pensaban que estaba realmente loca, tal vez brillante pues ella había leído y memorizado todos los libros asignados pero aun así loca.

Fue ya avanzada la tarde cuando la puerta del compartimiento fue abierta de un golpe y el pálido rostro del niño que Harry había visto en Madame Malkin entró flanqueado por dos niños orangutanes que parecían venidos de la edad de piedra.

—Se dice que en este compartimiento está Harry Potter —miró a Ron y arrugó la nariz, y después poso los ojos en Harry—. Así que eres él. Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y estos son Goyle y Crabbe —dijo Malfoy señalando con la cabeza a cada uno de los simios.

Ron resopló al escucharlo y Malfoy se volvió hacía él otra vez.

—Debes ser un Weasley. Mi padre me ha dicho todo sobre ustedes. Pelirrojos con pecas espantosas y pobres como ratones de iglesia y con más niños de los que pueden tener. Estás haciendo malos amigos, Potter. Déjame ayudar ahí —dijo Draco extendiendo la mano.

Harry observó a Malfoy y su mano extendida. Ahora no le desagradaba el pálido niño, ahora lo odiaba. Por alguna razón se sentía muy protector de la familia Weasley.

—No te atrevas a volver a insultar a los Weasley otra vez, Malfoy. Valen muchas de lo que alguna vez valdrás tú. Y te puedo decir que puedo hacer buenos amigos por mi cuenta, ahora fuera.

Malfoy se veía como sí le hubieran pegado en el rostro.

—Se cuidadoso, Potter, haz hecho un poderoso enemigo hoy. Si te sigues juntando con gentuza como los Weasley conocerás un final violento igual que tus padres. Los sangres pura y los ricos…

Pero de la boca de Malfoy no salió otra palabra. Harry había tenido suficiente de los Dursley insultando a sus padres. Se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo, levantó el brazo en el aire y antes de que Malfoy se diera cuenta del peligro en que estaba se encontró en el suelo con la nariz rota y su túnica salpicada de sangre.

—Nunca insultes a mis padres otra vez, Malfoy o una nariz rota será el último de tus problemas.

Al parecer Malfoy había entrado en shock y no se movió por unos segundos. Entonces empezó a gritar—:¡Oh no, estoy muriendo! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Voy a morir…! —Crabbe y Goyle se miraron el uno al otro por un momento y entonces se inclinaron para levantar a Malfoy y lo llevaron cargando de a su compartimiento.

Ron miró a Harry con una mezcla de risa, orgullo y confusión.

—No puedo creer que acabes de golpear a Malfoy y, ¡No puedo creer que haya gritado como una niñita! —ambos se empezaron a desternillar de risa, tan fuerte que apenas pudieron parar cuando Hermione entró en el compartimiento.

—¿Por qué se ríen tan fuerte? Es de mala educación de acuerdo a un libro de modales y que cortesía que leí una vez —Harry y Ron la miraron con las bocas abiertas y empezaron a reírse otra vez.

Hermione inhaló por la nariz.

—¿Han estado peleando aquí?, porque hay un niño con la nariz rota quejándose con el conducto sobre ello.

Ron paro de reír y Harry contesto sin vacilar respondió:

—¡Nosotros peleando y rompiendo una nariz! ¿Te parece que alguno de nosotros tenga la fuerza suficiente para romper una nariz? Sé que se supone que soy un súper héroe y todo eso, pero no soy Súperman, sabes.

Hermione claramente no les creyó.

—Bueno, pónganse el uniforme. Le pregunte al conductor y dijo que llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de poco.

Ron parecía muerto del miedo.

—Estamos en grandes problemas. Y antes de llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Qué tal si nos expulsan?

El interior de Harry se estrujó y empezó a sentir pánico. Sí lo expulsaban tendría que regresar con los Dursley. ¡Oh no! Respiró profundamente para clamarse y empezó a pensar racionalmente.

—No nos expulsaran por un golpe, Ron. Sí la escuela a la que iba es una indicación, no quedarían estudiantes en la escuela por golpearse unos a otros y solo yo golpee. Tú solo eres un inocente testigo. Así que no te preocupes y anímate —Harry le aseguró a Ron y empezó a ponerse el uniforme.

Ron se quedó pensativo y empezó a cambiarse también.

—¿Por qué defendiste a mí y a mi familia, Harry? Solo me conoces hace cinco horas y apenas has hablado con alguien más.

Mientras Harry consideraba la respuesta no podía identificar porque se sentía tan protector de los Weasley. Entonces un rostro apareció repentinamente en su mente. El lindo rostro pecoso de Ginny Weasley. Asustado sacudió la cabeza para aclararse la mente pero se dio cuenta que era verdad. Se sentía protector de los Weasley porque amaba a Ginny. «¡Arg!» Gritó mentalmente. No podía amar a una chica de esa forma. Necesitaba pensar, y mucho sobre ello pero Ron lo estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta.

—Honestamente, Ron. Muy pocas personas se han comportado decentemente conmigo. Sin siquiera saber quién era yo, tu madre me ayudo a entrar a la plataforma. Cuando conocí a los gemelos, no sé que me poseyó pero los bromee instintivamente y se lo tomaron con gran espíritu y no me hicieron sentir incomodo incluso después de saber que era Harry Potter. Tú y yo hemos estado hablando con toda normalidad por las últimas horas, nunca había hecho eso antes. Ya sea que los Dursley sean malos conmigo o como Hermione y los otros en el Callejón Diagon que me tratan como una especia de gran súper héroe, cuando ni siquiera recuerdo el evento por el que soy famoso excepto por un montón de luz verde. Así que realmente no lo puedo explicar, pero simplemente no me gusta que insulten a ti o a tu familia.

Ron asintió impresionado.

—Los Malfoy tienen una muy mala reputación, sabes. Quiero decir tienen todo el dinero, poder y cosas pero eran grandes seguidores de Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes. Slytherin hasta los huesos. Papá me dijo que el padre de Malfoy estaba en el medio de todo pero escapó usando su dinero.

Ron fue interrumpido por una voz magnificada anunciando que habían llegarían a Hogwarts en diez minutos y que dejaran el equipaje en el tren.

Ya casi había oscurecido cuando el tren se detuvo y los estudiantes empezaron a salir del tren. Harry le dijo a Hedwig que fuera cazar si lo quería y Hedwig prontamente tomó la oportunidad. Ron estaba bastante divertido al ver a Harry hablar con Hedwig y que esta no tuviera su propia jaula. La plataforma era un mar de túnicas negras y había una orquesta de ulúleos, graznidos y maullidos. Harry escuchó una fuerte voz familiar en un extremo de la plataforma.

—¡Primer año de este lado! ¡Primer año vengan de este lado! —Era Hagrid. Harry literalmente corrió hasta él y lo saludó.

—Bueno Harry, sube a los botes que están ahí. Y solo cuatro por bote —voceo la ultima parte para beneficio de todos.

Harry y Ron subieron en un bote seguidos por Hermione y Neville, cuyo sapo había sido finalmente encontrado por Hagrid. Después que Hagrid checó que todos estuvieran en los botes y dio un toquecito a los botes con su sombrilla rosa y empezaron a navegar por el lago. Mientras salían de una curva, Hagrid les advirtió para que observaran su primera vista del castillo Hogwarts.

Hagrid tenía razón, pensó Harry. Necesitabas ver Hogwarts por ti mismo. Era realmente impresionante. El castillo era enorme y lago parecía rodear dos lados del castillo. Estaba iluminado en toda su gloría. Era imponente aunque conocido. Harry sabía que le iba a encantar estar ahí.

Alcanzaron una plataforma en hueco y Harry golpeó la puerta con su enorme puño, la abrieron al momento.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall una alta y pelinegra bruja en túnicas verde esmeralda estaba parada a la puerta.

Tenía un rostro severo y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que no era alguien con quien cruzarse.

—Gracias Hagrid, yo los llevare desde aquí —dijo ella con voz severa.

Abrió la puerta por completo. El vestíbulo era tan grande que podía albergar la casa de los Dursley por completo. Las paredes eran de piedra con antorchas llameantes iluminando como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no lo podía distinguir, y una magnifica escalera de mármol estaba frente a ellos para llevarlos a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través del descolorido piso de piedra. Harry podía escuchar el sonsonete de las cientos de voces que venía de la puerta a la derecha, el resto de la escuela ya debería estar ahí, pero la profesora McGonagall les mostro a los de primer año un pequeña y vacía cámara. Se arremolinaron dentro, parándose juntos muy cerca más de lo que usualmente lo hubieran hecho, mirando a todos lados nerviosamente.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall— El banque de comienzo de curso empezara dentro de poco, pero antes que tomen sus asientos en el Gran Comedor, serán sorteados en sus casas. El Sorteo es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras están aquí, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts. Asistirán a clase con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el mismo dormitorio, y pasaran su tiempo en la sala común. Los nombres de las casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido extraordinarios magos y brujas. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos ganaran puntos para sus casas, mientras que el romper reglas restara puntos. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos ganara la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Esperó que cada uno honre a la casa que pertenezca. La Ceremonia de Selección tomara lugar en unos pocos minutos enfrente del resto de la escuela. Les sugiero que se arreglen tanto como puedan mientras esperan. Regresare por ustedes en cuanto estemos listos —dijo la profesora McGonagall— Por favor, esperen en silencio.

—¿Cómo hacen la selección? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente deseando haber memorizado todos sus libros como Hermione lo había hecho. Esperaba que el hecho que prácticamente hubiera memorizado todos los libros de pociones asignados le ayudara.

—No lo sé —contesto Ron con nerviosismo— Fred y George me dijeron que tienes una prueba muy dolorosa pero creo que estaban mintiendo —Ron paró cuando la profesora McGonagall regresó y pidió a los estudiantes que la siguieran.

Sintiéndose extraño como si sus piernas se hubieran hecho de plomo, Harry se formo detrás de un niño de pelo rubio rojizo, con Ron detrás de él, y salieron de la cámara para regresar al vestíbulo y atravesar la puerta doble del Gran Comedor.

Harry nunca había tan extraño y esplendido lugar. Estaba iluminado por cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro largas mesas, donde el resto de los estudiantes estaban sentados. Harry identificó a Dumbledore en la mesa de los maestros y se preguntó si él podría responder alguna de sus preguntas pero esas se alejaron cuando pararon frente a la mesa de los maestros. Cientos de rostros viéndolos como pálidos faroles a la luz parpadeante de las velas.

Como puntos aquí y allá entre los estudiantes, estaban los fantasmas que habían conocido justo antes que la profesora McGonagall regresará. Brillaban de un mistico plateado. Principalmente evadiendo todos los ojos fijos, Harry miró hacia arriba y vio un techo aterciopelado lleno de estrellas. Escuchó a Hermione murmurar «Esta encantando para que refleje el cielo. Lo leí en Hogwarts un Historia» Era difícil que hubiera techo alguno y que el Gran Comedor simplemente no se abriera a los cielos.

Por la esquina del ojo Harry vio a la profesora McGonagall dejar un banco y un sombrero encima de el y entonces ella esperó expectante como si esperara que algo pasara. El sombre estaba parchado, deshilachado y extremadamente sucio. Tía Petunia no lo hubiera dejado entrar en su casa.

Tal vez tenían que tratar de sacar un conejo de el, pensó Harry locamente, parecía la clase de cosa… notando que todo el comedor miraba ahora fijamente al sombrero, el lo hizo también. Por unos pocos segundos, hubo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una apertura cerca del ala se abrió como una boca, y entonces empezó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

El comedor rompió en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó la canción. Hizo una reverencia a cada una de las cuatro mesas y entonces se quedo quieto otra vez.

—Así que solo tienes que ponerte el sombrero— dijo Ron— Voy a matar a Fred —pero paró cuando la profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar los nombres de los estudiantes.

Abbot, Hannah fue sorteada Hufflepuff y la mesa de la derecha celebró, la siguió Bones, Susan quien también se volvió Hufflepuff. Harry decidió seguir el ejemplo de Hermione y comenzó a revisar mentalmente todo lo que podía recordar. Solo levantó la mirada cuando Ron gimió cuando Hermione Granger fue sorteada en Gryffindor y vio la mesa de Gryffindor vitorear frenéticamente. Entonces Harry se congelo por dentro cuando escuchó el nombre de «Longbottom, Neville». Era el chico de rostro regordete. Podría ser el hijo de Alice Longbottom. No le extrañaba que fuera tan inseguro de sí mismo. Al sombrero le tomo mucho tiempo poner a Neville en Gryffindor. Malfoy fue sorteado en un segundo en Slytherin donde se unió a Crabbe y Goyle. Y entonces de pronto el Gran Comedor se quedó en completo silencio cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó a Potter, Harry.

Los murmullos llenaron el comedor. Algunos estudiantes le apuntaban. Lo último que vio Harry fue a unos estudiantes levantándose para verlo mejor y entonces el sombrero cayó sobre sus ojos.

—_Oh, Sr. Potter. He esperado por ti por mucho tiempo._

—_Sí, tú y un montón de personas, creó que no van a estar muy impresionadas._

—_Ah, humildad, Sr. Potter o ¿está simplemente tratando de jugar al desamparado?_

—_Er, ¿No sabes exactamente cuál es? Digo acabas de decir que no te podemos esconder nada en nuestras cabezas._

—_Sí, lo hice, Sr. Potter. Solo quería ser amable. De cualquier modo ¿Dónde te debo poner? Eres tan leal como un Hufflepuff, casi tan leal hasta el defecto. Eres tan brillante como un Ravenclaw, aunque tú mismo no lo creas. Tan astuto como un Slytherin y tan valiente como un Gryffindor. ¿Dónde te debo colocar, Sr. Potter? Todas las casas te quedan como una segunda piel. Aunque será una pelea entre Slytherin y Gryffindor._

—_Gryffindor y por favor, Slytherin no. No creo que les agrade mucho a los Slytherin y creo que el sentido es mutuo si me guió por el encuentro del tren._

—_Pero Slytherin te llevara por el camino de la grandeza, Sr. Potter._

—_No gracias, prefiero ser un estúpido chico normal que uno grandioso, y creó que tengo suficiente grandeza a la fuerza sobre mí para que me dure una vida._

—_Pero ¿Qué si insisto en sortearte en Slytherin?_

—_Bueno, me rehusaré._

—_Pero, ¿Sí aun así insisto?_

—_Bueno, entonces creó… Espera, es una pregunta capciosa ¿verdad? Si digo sí a Slytherin, entonces dirás que soy lo suficientemente valiente para estar en Gryffindor, de otra manera me sortearas en Slytherin._

—_Ah, Sr. Potter. Me debo estar poniendo viejo y lento. No vi eso venir de ti. Desearía que fueras un poco menos instintivo de otra manera la casa de Rowena o incluso la casa de Salazar serían casas para ti, pero ese no esa es el caso y solo una casa es apropiada para ti. GRYFFINDOR._

El sombrero grito la ultima parte para que todo el comedor lo escuchara e inmediatamente la celebración irrumpió en la mesa Gryffindor. Los gemelos Weasley estaban gritando a toda la capacidad de sus voces:

—¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter! —Entonces el comedor se quedo en silencio otra vez cuando también, para sorpresa de Harry, gritaron—:Él es el único que nos ha bromeado y antes de siquiera subir al tren.

Harry se sonrojo rojo ladrillo. La profesora McGonagall se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que Harry estaba seguro que se había roto el cuello. Ella le dio una buena mirada y gruño lo suficientemente fuerte para que ser oído por todo el Gran Comedor. Entonces para total sorpresa de todos, el profesor Dumbledore y algunos otros profesores y Hagrid comenzaron a reír con ganas y tan fuertemente que hizo reír a todo el Gran Comedor confusamente.

Mientras el sorteo continuaba, Harry se sentó frente a los gemelos y a un lado del mayor de los hermanos Weasley, Percy quien también era prefecto que insistió en estrechar su mano.

—¡Te atrapamos, Harry! —Fred y George exclamaron alegremente. Harry les lanzo una mirada fingida de ira y comenzó a reír. Entonces espero nerviosamente a que Ron también estuviera en Gryffindor. Harry vitoreo acaloradamente cuando Ron fue sorteado en Gryffindor. Pronto el sorteo terminó y Dumbledore se puso en pie radiante para dar un discurso.

—Bienvenidos —dijo— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes que comience el banquete, me gustaría decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están: ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.

—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.

—¿No puede...?

—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.

—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Mientras Harry comía una tarta de melaza, la charla giró en torno a sus familias. Neville dijo que vivía con su abuela, Sí, pensó Harry, ahora casi convencido que era el hijo de Alice Longbottom.

Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)

Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy

—N-nada.

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.

—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.

—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.

—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Después de cantar la canción, la cual Harry creía que era bastante tonta pero muy divertida al mismo tiempo, todos los Gryffindor de primer año siguieron a Percy y otra perfecta fuera del Gran Comedor y hacía la sala común de Gryffindor. Percy les mostró la entrada que estaba vigilada por la pintura de una señora gorda y que para sorpresa de Harry, justo como en las fotografías de las tarjetas de famosos magos, las pinturas también se movían y también hablaban.

Se les mostró el dormitorio a los de primer año y después de unos saludos de cortesía con Dean, Seamus y Neville y, después de prometer despertar a Ron en la mañana Harry se fue a la cama y se cambió. Para cuando regreso del baño, Harry podía escuchar dos ronquidos suaves y otros dos muy fuertes. Sí, pensó, era el único despierto en el dormitorio. Mientras se recostaba en la cama comenzó a pensar en el día. ¡Vaya día que había tenido!

Medio deseo regresar a Número 4 y decirles a los Dursley que tenía que atravesar la pared para entrar en la plataforma. Eso volvería medio locos a los Dursley. Ginny. Ella seguía apareciendo en su mente de tiempo en tiempo, casi como si no la pudiera ignorar. Deseaba que ella estuviera con él en Hogwarts pero entonces Ron no estaría ahí y Harry no tendría su primer mejor amigo. Realmente tenía ganas de conocerla bien por alguna razón, pero simplemente no podía explicar los sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en Ginny. ¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien a quien acababas de conocer? Bueno, en realidad, ni siquiera la conocía, técnicamente. ¡Rayos, su vida era tan confusa! Además estaba la reacción de los profesores después de la declaración de los gemelos sobre que él los había bromeado. La profesora McGonagall había tenido una mirada de déjà vu en el rostro. Deseó no por primera vez tener alguien con quien charlar.

Con ese pensamiento Harry cayó en un maravilloso sueño en un lugar que ya se sentía más como casa como jamás lo había sido Número 4, Privet Drive.

1.- Blanca como la nieve.


	5. Peeves y Snape

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR y esta es una traducción de la historia de Neerjya.

Capitulo 5: Peeves y Snape.

El primer día de clases de Harry en Hogwarts empezó como un "casi" absoluto desastre por decir lo menos. Hasta entonces Harry había estado bajo la impresión que era un madrugador. Esa noción fue diezmada en su primera mañana en Hogwarts. Se dio cuenta que solo se levantaba temprano porque tía Petunia lo despertaba. Harry nunca había pensado que realmente iba a extrañar a su tía después de ir a Hogwarts, pero la vida era extraña. Fue una carrera contra el tiempo para Harry y Ron llegar al Gran Comedor para llegar a tiempo al desayuno.

Como si no fuera suficiente que se fueran a perder el desayuno se perdieron en un corredor y se cruzaron con Peeves. Ron le preguntó la dirección y Peeves muy solemnemente les dijo el camino, más que "un" camino al Gran Comedor. Recordando la discusión de los fantasmas sobre que a Peeves le encantaba jugar bromas enrevesadas en todo mundo, Harry paró en seco y convenció a Ron de ir exactamente en la dirección opuesta.

Al parecer a Peeves no le gustó el hecho que dos pequeños de primer año no hubieran caído en su trampa y empezó a seguirlos arrojándoles cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. Desde piezas de tiza a fregonas a escobas a cubos, lanzó todo sobre Harry y Ron especialmente siempre que estaban tratando de sortear una escalera que se movía. Como resultado perdieron toda pista de dirección en la cual se suponía deberían ir. Cuando a Peeves finalmente se le acabaron las cosas para arrojarles, se encontró con una hornacina, donde habían escondidos globos llenos de agua y empezó a bombardearlos a ambos con ellos empapándolos completamente en el proceso.

Finalmente Harry perdió el temperamento.

—¡Oye! Sé que te gusta engañar a los estudiantes, pero maldición has ido demasiado lejos esta vez- Nos vas a mandar a la enfermería si no paras Peeves. ¿Qué quieres exactamente? —El uniforme de Ron y el suyo estaban arruinados de lo empapados que estaban. Tenían pequeños moretones donde habían sido golpeados por los proyectiles y estaban literalmente perdidos, como peces fuera del agua solo que probablemente ellos no morirían.

Para enorme sorpresa de Ron y Harry, Peeves rompió a llorar fuertemente en lo que parecían enormes lágrimas de un blanco perlado. Una vez que confirmaron que en realidad estaba llorando y no tratando de engañarlos, Harry se sintió muy mal. Él nunca había hecho llorar a nadie antes y no quería empezar con un poltergeist. Miró a Ron quien le dio una mirada que claramente decía «Salgamos de aquí mientras podamos» Pero Harry no pudo hacerlo.

—Err ¿Por qué estás llorando Peeves? Estás realmente llorando ¿verdad?

Peeves paró de llorar fuertemente y se tragó unos sollozos secos.

—U-ustedes no siguieron mis direcciones —acusó suavemente a Harry y Ron.

—Er eran direcciones equivocadas ¿lo eran? —Ron le preguntó amablemente, su atención completamente puesta en Peeves. De todo lo que había escuchado sobre Peeves de sus hermanos sabía que Peeves ciertamente no se comportaba de esta manera.

—Pero rompieron mis siglos de vieja tradición. Yo he confundido a miles de estudiantes desde que llegue a Hogwarts y ustedes son los primeros que vieron a través del truco y ahora las personas van a pensar que Peeves no es lo suficientemente bueno para estar más en Hogwarts. ¡Él ni siquiera puede engañar a los pequeñitos de primer año! —Peeves terminó con una suave voz y empezó otra vez a sollozar silenciosamente.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad. Ellos eran los primeros estudiantes en siglos que habían burlado a Peeves y por ello Peeves estaba teniendo falta de confianza en sí mismo. Ron parecía como si no supiera que decir y aún se estaba preguntado si todo esto era gran artimaña. Harry decidió que Peeves en verdad estaba siendo honesto, se preguntó los poltergeists siquiera podían sentir, sin hablar de sentir aflicción y dudas sobre sus propias capacidades.

—Lo sentimos, Peeves. Mira, no es que quisiéramos romper tu tradición o algo, simplemente pasó, está bien, y no es tu culpa que hayamos visto a través de tu truco. Escuche a los fantasmas discutiendo que tú siempre engañas a los estudiantes y fue por eso que no seguimos tus direcciones —dijo Harry en lo que él esperaba fuera un tono conciliatorio.

Peeves se veía un poco mejor pero aún no parecía convencido. Ron decidió continuar en donde Harry lo había dejado.

—Sí, no es como si estuvieras perdiendo tu toque o algo, es solo que fuimos advertidos. Vamos amigo, anímate.

Peeves ciertamente parecía haber animado mucho. Harry decidió ir por el noqueo.

—Mira, no es realmente tu error si los fantasmas tienen una gran bocota. Te diré que, si no quieres que nadie más sepa que nosotros vimos… accidentalmente a través de tu trampa, nosotros no le diremos a nadie. Sera nuestro pequeño secreto. Nadie sabrá que hubo algo diferente este año, creerán que también este año lo hiciste. ¿Qué dices? ¿Seamos amigos? —Ron dio un gemido a eso pero Harry lo ignoró y esperaba que también Peeves lo ignorara.

Peeves parecía como si estuviera atravesando un gran torbellino emocional como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo grande. Entonces les sonrió grandemente a Ron y Harry y se rió. Una verdadera risa feliz, no la socarrona que habían visto hasta ahora.

—Sí, Cabeza-rajada y Colorino, Peeves y ustedes son amigos ahora. Ustedes son los primeros amigos de Peeves, saben. No se arrepentirán.

—Er ¿Qué me llamaste? —preguntó Ron con cautela—. Y Harry —añadió después de pensarlo.

—Esos son sus sobrenombres. Ustedes sobrenombraron a Peeves como Peeves ¿No lo hicieron? Pues Peeves llamara al pequeñito Weasley como Colorino porque es pelirrojo y chiquitín Potter como Cabeza-rajada.

Ron lucía horrorizado a eso pero Harry se veía positivamente divertido. Se preguntó si debía estar ofendido por "Cabeza-rajada" pero sorpresivamente no lo encontraba ni un poco ofendido.

—No hay problema Peeves nos puedes llamar Cabeza-rajada y Colorino. De hecho, me gusta. ¿Qué hay de ti Ron? —dijo Harry codeando a Ron en las costillas.

—Sí, también me gusta —dijo Ron con tono monótono, claramente no diciéndolo en serio. Pero a Peeves no le pareció importar o notarlo. Parecía estar en la Novena Nube.

—Cabeza-rajada y Colorino son muy generosos. Nadie ha tratado a Peeves así antes. Nunca se arrepentirán. ¡Oh, hay mucho en el castillo que Peeves puede enseñarles! Peeves puede enseñarles salones secretos, pasajes secretos. Peeves puede enseñarles las cocinas y los elfos domésticos. Peeves les ensañara sus habitaciones. Peeves puede ayudarles a hacer bromas, Peeves escuchó que Cabeza-rajada bromeó a los gemelos pelirrojos. Peeves puede ayudarlos a mantenerlos alejados de Filch y su gata sarnosa. Peeves puede…

De pronto a Ron no le importaba el hecho de ser llamado Colorino y lucía aturdido a todos los prospectos. También lo estaba Harry pero se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado y que no solo el desayuno había terminado sino que también estaba seguro que su primera clase en Hogwarts había comenzado y se la estaban perdiendo.

—Err ¿Peeves puedes ayudarnos a llegar al Gran Comedor, en la dirección correcta, por favor? Creó que el desayuno ya terminó pero aún necesitamos ir a nuestra primera clase.

—Peeves nunca los perderá otra vez, palabra de espectro. Peeves puede hacer algo mejor, sabe que Minnie siempre tiene a los pequeñines de primer año a primera hora los lunes. Sigan a Peeves.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron que iban a confiar en lo fuera la palabra de espectro de Peeves y salieron corriendo tras él. Harry suponía que Minnie solo podía ser la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. Después de pasar a través de una docena de pajes claramente y secretos y una gran cantidad de polvo y, a través de cuadros que requerían contraseñas las cuales Peeves se las dijo felizmente, finalmente llegaron a un corredor que claramente albergaba varios salones de clase.

—Estos son los salones de clase de Minnie, Peeves los dejará ahora. Pero los vera otra vez y los ayudara. —Peeves dijo en una sorprendente suave voz y salió disparado a través de una pared. Harry y Ron se tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento, tocaron en el salón que Peeves le había señalado y entraron.

Entraron en el salón para encontrar la atención de toda la clase fija en ella. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que atavío era menos que presentable. Sus uniformes estaban empapados y no se parecían en nada a como habían estado en la mañana. De hecho el uniforme de Harry estaba roto en algunos lugares. Su ya inmanejable cabello estaba de punta como el de un personaje de caricatura después de recibir un shock eléctrico. Tenían algunos moretones en las caras y manos. Ron hasta tenía un ojo negro.

En el banquete de bienvenida Harry había pensado que la profesora McGonagall era una persona a la que nunca se debía contrariar y ese sentimiento fue simplemente reforzado después de echarle una sola mirada. Tenía la boca comprimida en una fina línea y sus cejas parecían querer fundirse con su cabello.

—Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter. ¿Serían tan amables de explicarme porque en su primer día en Hogwarts, ustedes dos se perdieron el desayuno y consecuentemente no recibieron sus horarios, para entonces llegar media hora tarde a mi clase, la cual también en su primer clase en Hogwarts. Como si no fuera una adecuada cantidad de reglas rotas, ustedes dos terminan en mi clase luciendo como dos pilluelos callejeros que acaban de tener una pelea con un remojón en el lago? ¿Me atrevo a preguntar qué exactamente han estado haciendo ustedes dos?

La mente de Harry estaba trabajando a millones de kilómetros por hora. La profesora McGonagall se veía furiosa externamente. Pero Harry sentía que solo era eso. Ella estaba furiosa externamente. Él esperaba tener razón pero tenía el sentimiento que ella estaba más preocupada en porque exactamente dos de primer año, sin mencionar dos de sus responsabilidades como su cabeza de casa, habían terminado así. Miró a Ron que no se veía exactamente muy articulado por el momento. Se preguntó que le podía decir a ella. Lo más fácil era culpar a Peeves completamente y terminar con ello, pero se sentía un poco culpable de hacerlo, después de todo Peeves los había llamado amigos.

—Nos perdimos mientras íbamos a desayunar y nos encontramos con Peeves. Él nos dio direcciones equivocadas y nos perdimos completamente. Tratamos de regresar y volvimos a cruzarnos con Peeves quien se estaba riendo de nuestro problema, me enoje y le lancé una fregona que encontré en el piso. Él ataco y nosotros contra-atacamos y fue escalando hasta que Peeves encontró unos globos de agua que dejó caer sobre nosotros y se fue corriendo… er volando. Entonces de casualidad encontramos el camino al Gran Comedor y Hagrid nos dijo a donde ir y aquí estamos —Harry terminó esperando contra toda esperanza que ella le creyera. No es como si le estuviera mintiendo o algo, simplemente le estaba contando algunas medias mentiras y algunas medias verdades.

McGonagall estaba sopesando la respuesta de Harry. Miró a Ron quien tuvo la presencia de mente para asentir ferviente y entonces volvió la mirada a Harry.

—Está bien Sr. Potter y Sr. Weasley, Peeves ha sido por perder a estudiantes por siglos. Aunque simpatizo con ustedes por haber sido mal dirigidos por Peeves, eso no significa que ustedes debieron haberse metido en una guerra de lanzarse, solo Merlín sabe, unos a otros. Diez puntos por cada uno serán tomados de Gryffindor por eso y ambos servirán detención conmigo hoy a las 8:00 pm. Sean tan amables de no perderse. Ahora, la lección está a punto de terminar, así que por favor vayan a la enfermería y compónganse un poco. La enfermería esta en el primer piso, solo bajen por la escalera al final del corredor y luego tomen a la izquierda. No se pierdan en el camino. Aquí están sus horarios.

Harry pensó que estaba siendo un poco estricta, pero asintió, luego ambos, Ron y él, hicieron el camino hasta la enfermería en silencio. Fue Ron el que rompió el silencio primero.

—¡Rayos! Ese debe ser un record. Diez puntos y una detención para cada uno en el Primer Día y cuando la primera lección aun no había acabado. Si mamá se entera, me va a matar. Percy también puede ser un gran dolor en el cuello. Por cierto, ¿Por qué mencionaste a Peeves? Pensé que lo íbamos a mantener en secreto.

—Bueno, pensé que McGonagall no iba a encontrar muy difícil creer que Peeves lo hizo y aumenta su reputación ¿no lo hace? Mientras que no le digamos a nadie de nuestro pacto con Peeves podemos echarle el resto de la culpa él, creo que hasta puede gustarle —dijo Harry después de un momento.

—Sí, me imaginó que le gustará. Fue algo ¿no es cierto. ¡Un poltergeist llorando!

—Sin mencionar el hecho que nos llamó sus amigos y nos puso los apodos de Cabeza-rajada y Colorino.

—Si algunas vez le cuento al resto de mis hermanos sobre esto, creó que no se lo creerán. Bueno, puede que Fred y George lo hagan y si lo hacen tengo el presentimiento que te empezaran a adorar.

Harry y Ron se miraron y rompieron en risas. Hicieron el camino a la enfermería sin problemas y entraron por la imponente puerta doble. A Madame Pomfrey no le hizo ni un poco de gracia que dos primer año necesitaran de su cuidado en las primera veinticuatro horas de su carrera en Hogwarts. Les dio una crema para que se aplicaran en los moretones y una poción para mantener fuera el frio de sus mojados uniformes. Ella se mantuvo dándole extrañas miradas a Harry.

—Sr. Potter la temporada de Quidditch aún no ha empezada. Puede hacer el favor de decirme ¿Cómo exactamente termino así?

—Er Señora nunca he jugado Quidditch. Ni siquiera me he subido a una escoba, así que creó que jugar Quidditch está un poco fuera de la imagen.

—Sr. Potter si te pareces en algo a tu padre entraras al equipo a la primera oportunidad el siguiente año y me darás dolores de cabeza por los siguientes seis años —dijo ella con un aire de finalidad, como sí que Harry jugando para Gryffindor fuera un hecho—. Sr. Weasley no quiero a otro Weasley viniendo aquí regularmente, los gemelos Weasley ya me dan suficiente trabajo. Ahora aplíquense la crema todas las noches hasta que desaparezcan los moretones. No quiero a ninguno de los dos aquí por el resto del curso y Sr. Potter pareces el gemelo de tu padre excepto por los ojos de tu madre y su cerebro también, por lo que nos dijo Hagrid a nosotros.

Preguntándose qué exactamente que les había dicho Hagrid y quienes eran "nosotros" Harry dejó la enfermería. Harry observó el horario que la profesora McGonagall les había dado y vio que Encantamiento con el Profesor Flitwick era la siguiente clase.

Había muchos estudiantes en los pasillos y miraban fijamente a Harry, e incluso algunos estudiantes le apuntaban y murmuraba sobre que él era el "Harry Potter" y yo qué sé qué más. Se estaba incomodando con toda la atención especialmente considerando que estaba vistiendo sus túnicas nuevas la cuales estaban rotas en algunos lugares y se seguían viendo mojadas aun después del hechizo calentador de Madame Pomfrey. Ron notó que Harry se ponía cada más incomodo trato de darle un poco de confianza.

—No te preocupes por las miradas. En algún momento se cansaran de hacerlo. Después de todo eres uno de los héroes del mundo mágico, lo creas o no. Así que solo trata de ignorarlas y finalmente pararan.

Harry decidió creer a Ron, porque la alternativa lo ponía nervioso. Cuando entraron a clase de Encantamientos, el salón todavía estaba vacío. Hermione fue la primera en entrar al salón y empezó a despotricar contra Harry y Ron.

—¿Cuán irresponsables pueden ser ustedes dos? Perdieron 20 puntos de Gryffindor y se ganaron una detención. Yo solo recibí 5 puntos en la lección de la profesora McGonagall por transfigurar la aguja y ahora no sirvieron para nada. Gryffindor nunca ganara la Copa de las Casas así. Ustedes dos necesitan ponerse más serios…

Ella continuó despotricando por otro minuto o dos. Harry dejó de escucharla después de dos sentencias. Ron, por otro lado, veía a Hermione con la boca abierta y con algo que parecía casi miedo en los ojos. Él habló inmediatamente después que Hermione parará para recuperar el aliento.

—Me recuerdas a mi madre —comentó Ron muy gravemente. Para ese tiempo el salón casi se había llenado y todos los Gryffindors explotaron en una risa estridente. Hermione se puso rosa. Dado que no pudo encontrar una réplica se conformó con fulminar a Ron la mirada y tomar un asiento en frente de la clase.

Harry disfrutó mucho Encantamiento y el resto del día, a pesar de las miradas que no habían disminuido ni un poco. Fiel a su palabra, Peeves se había presentado en su dormitorio después de la cena, para agradecer a Harry por culparlo y ofrecerles una excursión por el castillo. Pero Ron y Harry la rechazaron pues tenían la detención con McGonagall. Peeves se decepciono pero les prometió que iba ir a verlos al día siguiente temprano para mostrarles el castillo. La única cosa que Harry no disfrutó fue cuando Percy El Prefecto le dio a él y Ron una reprimenda.

—Ronald —empezó con una voz sumamente pomposa— y Sr. Potter. Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes dos. Acabó de recibir las noticias de que, aun antes que ambos atendieran una sola clase en Hogwarts, se las arreglaron para recibir una detención. Como si no fuera suficiente, perdieron 20 puntos de Gryffindor. Se dan cuenta que gracias a sus travesuras Gryffindor tiene cero puntos al finalizar el primer día de clases. La Srita. Granger, muy amablemente me indico que esta es la primera vez jamás, que alguien ha recibido detención en el primer día de clases de la escuela. ¿Serían tan amables de explicar sus acciones? —para cuando termino su discurso toda la sala común estaba esperando escuchar lo que el famoso Harry Potter tenía que escuchar.

Harry miró fijamente a Percy. Esta era su primera reprimenda en público y sabía que ninguna explicación satisfaría a Percy y el resto de los Gryffindors tan poco estarían muy complacidos.

—Er Percy, ¿Estás diciendo qué, nadie en toda la historia de Hogwarts, se las ha arreglado para recibir una detención en el primer día de clases del curso?

Percy miró a Hermione para confirmarlo, y ella le asintió.

—Eso sería correcto, Sr. Potter.

Harry se levantó. Por la esquina del ojo vio a los gemelos aguardando con mucho interés su respuesta. Se volvió hacia Ron y empezó con una voz clara y solemne asegurándose que su voz se escuchara en toda la sala común

—Ron, déjame ser el primero en felicitarte en hacer historia en Hogwarts. Tú y yo hemos hecho lo imposible, algo que nadie había logrado en cientos de años de la historia de Hogwarts. Tú y yo ahora tendremos un lugar en los anales de Hogwarts. Hemos creado HISTORIA —se volvió para encarar a la mayor parte de la sala común y continuó con una voz mucho más fuerte—: Damas y Caballeros, tenemos una cita con la historia a las 8:00 pm en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y quisiéramos invitarlos cordialmente a todos ustedes a presenciarla.

Harry terminó su anuncio y empujó a Ron fuera de su silla hacia el hueco del retrato. Le tomo a toda la sala común unos momentos para digerir que exactamente había dicho Harry y entonces la sala común explotó en una loca e incontrolable risa. Percy y Hermione parecía que tenían nauseas aunque asombrados al mismo tiempo. Los gemelos rodaban de risa en el piso y parecían a punto de morir de la risa.

Unos pocos minutos después con tiempo de sobra antes de las 8:00 pm, Ron y Harry llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall, llamarón a la puerta y entraron después que ella les diera permiso para entrar. La profesora McGonagall miro a ambos sorprendida.

—Llegan casi diez minutos antes. No importa, aquí hay dos libros de Transfiguración de primer año, voy a darles la lección que se perdieron en la mañana. Esta no es la clase de detención que generalmente recibirían pero considerando todo, he decidido ser un poco indulgente. Ahora, Transfiguración en un campo muy difícil de la magia y…

McGonagall terminó de dictar de clase y les dio a Ron y Harry una caja de cerillas, les dijo el conjuro y los movimientos de varita, después les pidió convertir una cerilla en una aguja. Justo cuando ella iba a regresar a su asiento, llamarón a la puerta otra vez y, Fred y George dieron un paso adelante con lo que parecía el resto de la casa de Gryffindor y sorpresivamente Percy, quien trataba de prevenir que todos entraran.

La profesora McGonagall presionó sus labios en una línea muy fina y otra vez sus cejas parecían desaparecer en la línea de su pelo. En verdad se veía nerviosa a la gran cantidad de estudiantes fuera de su oficina y Harry sentía que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que McGonagall había estado confusa y nerviosa.

—Señores Weasley, ¿Puedo saber qué están haciendo de mi oficina con lo que parece casi toda la casa de Gryffindor?

—Profesora, muy buenas tardes a usted —empezaron los gemelos en su muy típica forma de hablar—. Percy muy amablemente señaló a Harry y Ron que, nadie jamás en la historia de Hogwarts había logrado ser conferido con una detención en el primer día o en el primer día de clases del curso. Harry y Ron lo consiguieron y, como Harry y nosotros lo vemos, es historia creándose. Harry, también muy amablemente nos invitó a ver a la historia creándose. Así que todos nosotros venimos a ver como se crea la historia. Después de todo, no todos los días vemos como se crea la historia ¿lo hacemos? —los gemelos terminaron su declaración con un gesto dramático y dulces sonrisas fingidas en sus caras.

La profesora McGonagall miró a los gemelos con una cara de incredulidad y entonces giró para ver a Harry.

—Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley déjenme felicitarlos en ser parte de la historia. Ahora háganme el favor de concentrarse en transfigurar la cerilla en una aguja, por favor —luego en una voz más alta, continuó—: El resto de ustedes regrese a la sala común. AHORA. —entonces literalmente azotó la puerta en las caras de los gemelos y fue a sentarse al escritorio con una sonrisa fantasmagórica en su rostro.

Harry pasó el resto del tiempo en detención concentrándose completamente en terminar la tarea a mano y se sorprendió gratamente cuando logró transfigurar la cerilla en una aguja en poco tiempo. Ron, sin embargo, estaba teniendo más problemas que Harry y su aguja solo se había vuelto brillante y puntiaguda. Harry decidió ayudarlo.

—Ron necesitas poner la intención en el hechizo. Necesitas querer transfigurar la cerilla en una aguja. Creer que puedes lograr eso y entonces tratar otra vez.

Ron trató de seguir las instrucciones de Harry, pero a medio proceso su concentración titubeo. Harry muy pacientemente explicó el proceso otra vez a Ron y esta vez Ron lo logró satisfactoriamente bien. Harry y Ron pasaron el siguiente cuarto de hora en una carrera para ver quien convertía más cerillas en agujas. La carrera fue interrumpida por la incrédula voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué exactamente pasa aquí?

Fue Ron quien respondió—: Um, terminamos de transfigurar la cerilla en una aguja y entonces nosotros…er tuvimos una espontanea carrera para tratar de ver quién podía convertir la mayor cantidad de cerillas en agujas.

Para gran sorpresa de Ron y Harry, la profesora McGonagall sonrió.

—Entonces diez puntos por cada uno para Gryffindor. Este es un excelente trabajo. Ahora, si pueden lograr transfigurar las agujas de regreso a cerillas, puedo premiarlos con otros diez puntos para cada uno.

En un momento Harry y Ron habían abierto sus libros de textos y revisando la sección en retransfiguración. Ron fue el primero en intentarlo, pero su cerilla aun estaba puntiaguda. Harry trató y termino con una aguja desafilada. Discutieron en lo que habían hecho diferente con sus hechizos y trataron otra vez. Esta vez Ron termino con una aguja brillante pero sin filo, y Harry logró obtener una cerilla afilada. Decidiendo que estaban tratando muy duro, volvieron a leer la teoría, respiraron profundamente para calmarse y trataron otra vez. Y esta vez ambos lograron transfigurar las agujas en la cerillas originales, aunque las cerillas no era tan suaves como antes.

La profesora McGonagall estaba bastante complacida con sus esfuerzos.

—Bueno, vuestros esfuerzos no dieron resultados perfectos. Aunque, debó decir que ambos trataron muy duro y los resultados no fueron nada malos. De hecho ni siquiera se esperaba que tuvieran éxito en transformar perfectamente la cerilla en una aguja en su primer intento. Bien hecho y esperó que ambos sigan con esa dedicación. Diez puntos para Gryffindor para cada uno y ahora por favor regresen a su dormitorio y no muestren ninguna tardanza en el futuro, Peeves o no Peeves. Buenas noches y Sr. Potter, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso hoy —ella pausó un momento y Harry pensó que ella estaba sopesando sus palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta—. Él también era excelente en Transfiguración.

Harry tenía la ligera sospecha que había más que las habilidades de su padre en transfiguración pero no podía pensar en nada más. Tan pronto como llegaron a la sala común, los gemelos empezaron a aplaudir con burla y algunos otros se les unieron también.

—Ah, los hacedores de historia llegaron —comenzaron los gemelos al unisonó—. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad en felicitarlos personalmente ¿verdad? El pequeño Ronincito está creciendo. Quien hubiera pensado hubiera pensado que el pequeño Ron entraría en un libro en su primer día en la escuela —Fred se limpió lagrimas imaginarias de los ojos—. Y como podemos olvidar al pequeño Harrycito. El pequeño enclenque Niño-Qué-Vivió, el vencedor de Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes, el único que ha tenido en éxito en engañarnos. Logró tener una detención en su primer día de clases; tamaño nunca es una indicación de grandeza, damas y caballeros y tenemos la prueba justo aquí. Sigue así pequeño Harrycito y puede que remplaces a Bill como nuestra persona favorita.

Harry y Ron se estaban desternillando de la risa a este punto y simplemente les desearon y les desearon a los gemelos y su audiencia que se divirtieran, ya que se había organizado una pequeña fiesta en la sala común, y subieron a su dormitorio a dormir. Ron especialmente parecía de muy buen humor, Ni quiera Percy que lo reprendió a mitad de las escaleras pudo apagar su espíritu.

—Este no es el final, Ronald. Le voy a mandar una lechuza a madre a primera hora de la mañana. Veremos que dice de tus travesuras.

—Bueno, Percy. Asegúrate también de incluir el hecho que regresamos cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor durante la detención. A mamá le gustaría que escuchar que logre transfigurar y retransfigurar la cerilla y la aguja durante mi primera lección, con la ayuda de Harry por supuesto, pero yo hice el hechizo por mi cuenta. Así que buenas noches y que disfrutes escribiendo la carta.

El resto de la semana hasta el viernes paso si ningún incidente para Harry, la única diferencia era que gracias a Peeves no entraron en conflicto con la autoridad, ni una vez. Ron y Harry pasaron horas y horas explorando el castillo bajo la experta guía de Peeves. Ron estaba un poco escéptico de vagabundear por el castillo de noche después del toque de queda, pero Harry logró convencerlo. Empezaron con las rutas que iban a usar más. El camino de la sala común al Gran Comedor, del Gran Comedor a todos los salones de clase. No paso mucho antes de que pudieran llegar al Gran Comedor más rápido que ningún otro estudiante. Ron estaba esperando que Peeves se apareciera para mostrarles las cocinas por las provisiones extras de comida que iban añadidas con el conocer las cocinas, mientras que Harry estaba más interesado en conocer a los elfos domésticos. Peeves fiel a su palabra no los había engañado ni una sola vez y estaban agradecidos por eso. Ron y Harry sabían que si Peeves quería los podría meter en montones de problemas así que trataban de ser lo más amable posible con él. Peeves estaba encantado y seguía repitiendo como Cabeza-rajada y Colorino eran sus únicos amigos.

Harry encontraba las lecciones interesantes y, él y Ron se hicieron el propósito de terminar la tarea antes de ir a jugar con Peeves en el castillo. Las únicas clases que a Harry no le gustaban mucho eran Herbología y Astronomía pero lograba tomarlas sin muchos problemas. Aunque Harry estaba completamente decepcionado con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Las lecciones era patéticas y el profesor Quirrel tartamudeaba durante a lo largo de todas las clases y los estudiantes terminaban aprendiendo muy poco.

Harry estaba particularmente que llegará el viernes por una gran variedad de razones. Peeves había prometido llevar a Ron y él a las cocinas, Hagrid le había mandado una lechuza una mañana y le había pedido que le fuera a visitar y como cereza del pastel, el viernes iba a tener su primera clase de Pociones y Harry estaba absolutamente contentísimo sobre finalmente ser capaz de poner la teoría que había aprendido a la práctica. Lo único que lo estropeaba era que tomaban Pociones junto con los Slytherins y a ellos ciertamente no le agradaba Harry o, realmente los Gryffindors en general.

Como se estaba volviendo práctica Ron y Harry dejaron el desayuno en el último minuto posible y aun así llegaron a salón de Pociones en las mazmorras llegaron antes que casi todos los demás, "casi" porque Hermione tenía el hábito de llegar al salón por lo menos 15 minutos antes que el horario oficial.

Ron y Harry se sentaron a la derecha al final del salón y esperaron a que el profesor Snape llegara. Mientras Harry miraba a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la clase estaba claramente dividida entre casas. Los Gryffindors se sentaban de un lado y los Slytherins del otro. Los Gryffindors habían tenido clases antes con los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs pero nadie se tomaba la molestia de evadirse unos a otros. Harry decidió que necesitaba pensar muy seriamente sobre esta división. Pero cuando miro en dirección a Malfoy, todos estos pensamientos salieron de golpe de su mente.

Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia en su dirección, como si supiera que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Harry estaba sorprendido que ni siquiera hubiera sido reprendido después del incidente del tren y se preguntó que exactamente estaba planeando Malfoy, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento pues no quería arruinar su primera clase de Pociones.

Profesor Snape entró majestuosamente a la habitación, un momento más tarde la clase estaba en completo silencio mientras escuchaban la lección en los mejores de puntos de Pociones. La primera impresión de Harry de él fue que era intimidante, pues como profesor pareciera querer asustarlos para que estudiaran apropiadamente más que alentarlos. Después de una pequeña introducción el profesor Snape empezó a pasar lista de un pergamino. Todo paso perfectamente hasta que llego a la "P", "P" de "Potter".

—Ah, nuestra nueva celebridad —dijo con aire despectivo el Profesor Snape y como si lo hubieran planeado, los Slytherin que no habían hecho un sonido hasta entonces empezaron a reírse.

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido sería quedarse corto. Apenas había dicho una palabra; olvida una palabra, una letra y el profesor Snape la estaba tomando con él. Pero no termino allí, malinterpretando la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Harry, el profesor Snape continuó en la misma vena.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperas tratamiento especial a donde quiera qué vayas, Potter? Solo porque el resto del staff parecen estar convencidos que eres una clase de milagros, no significa que yo te tratare de la misma forma. Eres justo como tu padre, Potter. Tan arrogante y engreído.

Algo se rompió dentro de Harry. Ya había tenido suficiente de los Dursley insultando a sus padres y casi como un reflejo Harry, habló:

—No lo sé, señor. Apenas recuerdo su nombre, mucho menos su personalidad, señor —Harry miró al profesor Snape. No. Solo Snape. Él se veía sorprendido de que Harry realmente le hubiera respondido. El resto de la clase se veía, sobre todo con hermanos en Hogwarts, enferma y trataban de hacer toda clase de indicaciones a Harry para que se sentara y callara. Pero Harry simplemente los ignoro. Snape mientras tanto se recobró de la sorpresa y le dirigió otra vez con tono despectivo a Harry.

—No juegues la "carta de lástima" conmigo Potter, estúpida celebridad.

Harry le dio una mirada a Snape y se dio cuenta que Snape lo odiaba. No, Snape no lo odiaba realmente a él. Parecía odiar al padre de Harry y eso simplemente se había transformado en odio a Harry. Desde el fondo de su corazón y nada de lo que Harry dijera iba a importar su opinión. Snape y sus acciones literalmente olían al comportamiento del Tío Vernon y Dudley hacia Harry. Snape no solo trataba de intimidar a sus alumnos para que estudiaran, él era un matón y Harry estaba cansado de los matones. Así que Harry decidió ponerle frente.

—No estoy tratando de jugar la "carta de lástima", señor. Le estoy diciendo la verdad y si puedo corregirle un pequeño error, señor. No soy una celebridad —después de esta proclamación la clase entera estaba viendo a Harry con la boca abierta. Incluso Snape estaba mudo de la sorpresa. Pero Harry no había terminado.

—No soy una celebridad, señor. Las celebridades anhelan la fama, el éxito y la riqueza. Considerando que todos en el mundo mágico conocen mi nombre, me atrevo a decir que tengo suficiente fama. Y si mi bóveda juvenil es alguna indicación diría que soy apestosamente rico. Así que no soy una celebridad, señor. Solamente malditamente famoso y apestosamente rico.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue absoluto. Finalmente, después de unos segundos Ron empezó a reírse. Dean y Seamus se le unieron un momento después. Parvati y Lavander se rieron tontamente por un par de segundos pero pararon rápidamente. Neville al parecer no había entendido nada y miraba a su alrededor nerviosamente. Hermione estaba lívida por dos cosas, la forma en la Harry le había respondido al un profesor y el comportamiento de Profesor Snape completamente inapropiado para un profesor. Los Slytherins simplemente se veían estupefactos. Estaban esperando burlarse de Harry y en su lugar ahora tenían ganas de reírse a su Cabeza de Casa. Nadie, excepto Goyle y Crabbe eran los suficientemente estúpidos para hacer eso.

Snape en una voz baja amenazadora, habló—: Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor por su descaro, Potter. Y servirás dos semanas de detención conmigo.

Los Gryffindor pararon de reír de golpe y las sonrisas en los rostros de los Slytherins se empezaron a hacer más amplias. La mirada de calma en el rostro de Harry no cambió ni un poco. Había espera alguna clase de castigo cuando había respondido. Había tomado una decisión y estaba listo para hacer frente a las consecuencias. Las dos semanas de detención realmente no le importaban tanto como lo hacían los cincuenta puntos. Presentía que los Gryffindor lo iban a matar. Pero tampoco Snape había terminado.

—Al famoso Sr. Potter no le importaría contestar algunas preguntas ¿Le importaría? Veamos, ¿qué obtendría sí añadiera polvo de raíz de asfófelo en una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry se rio para sus adentros. Estaba en territorio familias. Sin dudar respondió—: Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes, señor —Snape se quedó inmensamente impresionado pero lo presionarlo.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar un bezoar? —preguntó Snape despectivo.

—Dentro del estomago de una cabra —contestó Harry fingiéndose aburrido. De la nada Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz y la cabeza empezó a palpitarle al instante, instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tan rápido como el dolor había llegado desapareció.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

—Ninguna señor, son la misma planta. Los botánicos muggles la llaman aconita.

Snape examinó el libro de primer año entero. Literalmente página por página. Después de cada pregunta, Hermione levantaba la mano expectante, esperando tener la oportunidad de contestar una pregunta pero continúo solo haciendo preguntas a Harry.

Harry pensó que Snape iba a parar después del primer año pero continuó.

—¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal en el Zumo de Mandrágora usada para revivir a los petrificados?

Harry estaba sorprendido que recordara la respuesta pues solo la había visto una vez por encima.

—La planta Mandrágora, señor.

Snape continuó agresivamente con el libro de segundo año también, y Harry se dio cuenta que Snape no iba a aparar hasta que hiciera un error. Al mismo tiempo Snape estaba perdiendo el control sobre el interrogatorio y Harry estaba seguro que solo daba respuesta a medias en muchas ocasiones pero Snape no parecía darse cuenta.

Faltaba menos de treinta minutos para el final de clase y Snape estaba con el libro de cuarto grado, ahora. Los Gryffindors se encontraban enojados, habían escuchado que Snape era injusto pero esto iba más allá de una simple injusticia, estaba siendo malvado. Los Slytherin habían comenzado a pensar que la Cabeza de su Casa finalmente se había vuelto loco.

—Crisopos y centidonia. ¿Qué poción usa ambos ingredientes?

—Esa sería la poción multijugos, señor. —Harry recordaba haber leído en particular sobre esa poción pues estaba muy interesado en leer sobre las formas mágicas de disfrazarse.

—¿Cuál es el ingrediente más importante en la poción multijugos, Potter? —Preguntó Snape triunfantemente.

Harry no respondió inmediatamente. Era una pregunta capciosa. Finalmente decidió confiar en sus instintos.

—La parte del cuerpo de la persona que la poción se va a usar para suplantar, ese es el ingrediente más importante, señor.

Snape se veía cansado. Se le había acabado la paciencia y faltaban diez minutos para que la campana sonora.

—Por favor, explica tu increíble conocimiento de pociones y sus ingredientes, Potter. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer trampa? ¿Decidiste presumir frente a tus compañeros? ¿Obtener un poco más de atención para inflar más tu enorme ego?

Harry sonrió por dentro. Eso era 2-0 en su favor. Claro, Snape pudo haber preguntado algo de sexto o séptimo año y él no habría podido responder, pero Snape nunca sabría eso. Levantó la mirada y, vio que Snape y toda la clase —excepto Ron que sabía de su gusto por Pociones— estaban interesados en su respuesta.

—Bueno, señor, he leído los libros en el veranos después que Hagrid me llevara al Callejón Diagon. Claro, ayuda que Pociones sea muy, muy, muy fácil. Quiero decir apenas es magia "real". Es como cocinar. Tomas diferentes ingredientes, los mezclas a diferentes tiempos y tienes una poción. Estoy seguro que hasta un cocinero mágico sin ningún conocimiento de pociones sería capaz de prepararles en un santiamén con las correctas instrucciones —Harry sabía que se había pasado de la raya en muchos puntos con esa respuesta, pero después del interrogatorio de casi una hora, el pensar racionalmente era su última prioridad.

La clase al completo, que se había sorprendido más y más con cada respuesta que Harry daba lo observaban reverentemente. Bueno, al menos los Gryffindors lo hacía.

Todos sabían que nadie se enfrentaba y dejaba aturdido al Profesor Snape hasta dejarlo callado, y Harry acababa de hacer justo eso, dos veces en el espacio de un doble periodo. Hermione se veía enferma, no podía creer que alguien con tanto conocimiento pudiera portarse de forma tan irrespetuosa con un profesor.

Nadie dijo nada por los cinco minutos restantes del periodo. Snape pasó todo el tiempo mirando fijamente a Harry y Harry viendo a sus zapatos. Snape salió de su trance cuando sonó la campana. Se compusó y habló tan fría y duramente que probablemente congeló su saliva.

—Potter, serán otros cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor y dos semanas más de detención conmigo. Ahora, fuera todos de aquí.

Harry no necesito otra invitación. Se había levantado y salido antes de que Snape completara la sentencia y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid que estaba en el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Ron estaba justo detrás de él.

—No te preocupes. Snape es conocido por ser injusto. Creó que hoy estaba en su punto máximo. Un mes de detenciones, honestamente uno pensaría que acabas de tratar de matar a alguien. Habla con McGonagall y trata de reducirla. —Ron trató de consolar a Harry.

—No, probablemente Snape espera eso. Demonios, probablemente quiera que haga exactamente eso. Reivindicara su postura de mi estatus de "celebridad". No son las detenciones por lo que estoy preocupado, lo que me preocupa en realidad son los cien puntos menos, son un montón de puntos sabes. Percy y Hermione no van a estar nada contentos. —Harry le contesto con culpa.

Habían han salido del castillo ahora y finalmente Harry había reducido el paso. Ron se puso meditabundo por un momento antes de contestar.

—Sabes, Snape es conocido por tomarla contra los Gryffindors. Ni siquiera los gemelos han tratado de enfrentarlo. Puede que si incluso el resto de los Gryffindors no estén muy complacidos contigo, los gemelos te empezaran a venerar.

Harry se las arregló para sonreír. Ron y él pasaron una hora sin hacer nada alrededor del lago e hicieron el camino a la cabaña de Hagrid a las tres en punto. Pasaron una tarde agradable con Hagrid y Fang, un enorme perro cazador. Con Ron maldiciendo a Snape e insistiendo que Snape odiaba a Harry, y Hagrid manteniendo que Snape no tenía razón para odiar a Harry. Harry presentía que Hagrid estaba escondiendo algo sobre Snape, pues no sonaba con mucha confianza cuando trataba de convencerlos de la neutralidad de Snape.

—¿Por qué Snape odiaba a mi padre? —Harry interrumpió finalmente el para entonces debate sin sentido entre Hagrid y Ron.

La taza del tamaño de un cubo se rompió en las manos de Hagrid, salpicándolos con té. Hagrid y Ron estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta. Hagrid se había puesto pálido y estaba evadiendo los ojos de Harry.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Harry? ¿Por qué el profesor Snape odiaría a tu padre?

—Vamos Hagrid, apenas si he hablado una palabra con Snape y él está comparándome con mi padre. Me llama arrogante y celebridad estúpida, justo como mi padre —Harry pausó por un momentos—. Tienes razón, Snape no "odiaba" a mi padre, aún lo odia.

—Estás equivocado. El profesor Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts y no te odia —Harry estaba seguro que Hagrid estaba mintiendo pues se rehusaba a verlo a los ojos y cambio de tema sin un poco de delicadeza— Pues Ron, ¿Cómo le va a tu hermano Charlie? ¿Todavía con los dragones?

Harry cogió un pedazo de papel que estaba en la mesa bajo el cubre teteras. Era un recorte del el diario El Profeta.

_RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry recordaba que Ron le había platicado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero Ron no había mencionado la fecha.

—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡El robo de Gringotts paso en mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber pasado mientras estábamos allí!

No había duda sobre ello, Hagrid definitivamente no vio a Harry a los ojos esta vez. Gruño y le ofreció unas galletas que parecían de piedra. Harry releyó la historia. La bóveda que se había tratado de robar había sido vaciada ese mismo día. Hagrid había vaciado la bóveda 713, si podía llamarse vaciar a sacar un sucio pequeño paquete. ¿Había sido eso lo que los ladrones estaban buscando?

Harry decidió dejarlo pasar. Tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse por el momento. Empezando con el testamento de sus padres con su padrino encarcelado a su guardián hombre lobo. Desde que se había enterado de su misterioso guardián hombre lobo Remus Lupin, había leído un par de libros sobre hombres lobo y no era nada esperanzador. Los libros describían a los hombres lobos como monstruos sedientos de sangre y no había cura para ello. Decir que Harry estaba decepcionado era poco. Realmente quería hablar con alguien que fuera cercano a sus padres. Ahora la única esperanza parecía ser su padrino y él estaba en una misteriosa prisión mágica por asesinato múltiple, a la que no se permitía entrar a los menores de edad. A menudo se preguntaba porque sus padres habían nombrado a tales personas como sus guardianes y a la única respuesta que pudo llegar era que ambo, Lupin y Black no debieron haber sido hombre lobo y asesino múltiple respectivamente, cuando sus padres hicieron su testamento.

Luego estaba todo el problema de Ginny. Sin importar cuando duro tratara, simplemente no podía olvidarla por un momento. Ella siempre estaba en el fondo de su mente en algún lado. Cada vez que pensaba en ella se sentía feliz y contento, aunque con un poco de miedo. Ahora ya tenía la certeza que la amaba, aunque en verdad no sabía lo que el amor significaba, simplemente sabía que la amaba. Quería hablar con alguien sobre ello, pero el único amigo cercano que tenía, daba la casualidad que era el hermano mayor de ella y Harry estaba seguro que Ron no se iba a tomar muy bien esa discusión. Simplemente tenía que esperar hasta que ella fuera a Hogwarts el siguiente año.

Había sido una semana infernal y aun no había acabado.


	6. Legilimancia y la broma no planeada

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JKR y WB, esta es una traducción de la historia de Neerjya.

Capítulo 6: Legilimancia y Snape.

Después de una tarde con Hagrid, Harry no estaba realmente de humor para encarar al resto de la escuela y a los Gryffindors en la cena. Una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido sobre Hogwarts era que tenía las más extensa y con facilidad la más rápida red de rumores en el mundo. Los estudiantes sabían sobre el "récord" de Ron y suyo incluso antes que hubieran regresado de detención con la profesora McGonagall. Estaba segurísimo que la noticia de la perdida de cien puntos y un mes entero de detenciones que Snape había asignado al famoso Harry Potter de todas las personas, se habría regado por toda la escuela antes que saliera por las puertas del castillo esa tarde. No hay necesidad de decir que estaba aprehensivo de entrar al Gran Salón con la mayor parte de la escuela presente.

—Sabes podríamos evadir el Gran Salón y encontrar a Peeves. Nos prometió mostrarnos las cocinas hoy así que no tendremos que acostarnos hambrientos —ofreció Ron sintiendo la aprehensión de Harry.

—Sí, creó eso sería lo mejor. No creo que Snape y la profesora McGonagall estén muy felices de verme ahora mismo.

Subieron la escalera de mármol directamente del vestíbulo de entrada y se dirigieron al corredor de Encantamientos. Un salón es desuso al final del corredor era el lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo de Peeves.

Peeves estaba encantado de verlos.

—Peeves escuchó que Cabeza-rajada le dio dolor de cabeza a Seevy. A Peeves no le gusta Seevy, Seevy nunca se ríe. Minnie no está feliz con Cabeza-rajada y le está buscando. Cabeza-rajada hizo bien no ir a cenar al Gran Salón. Ahora Peeves los va a llevar a las cocinas. Sigan a Peeves, Colorino y Cabeza-rajada.

Peeves fijo rumbo hacía el Gran Salón pero luego fue en dirección en la que los Hufflepuff presuntamente iban a su sala común. Ron y Harry lo siguieron silenciosamente esperando que la cocina no estuviera muy lejos pues ambos estaban bastante hambrientos. Hagrid era grandioso para charlar pero ciertamente no era un gran cocinero. Pronto entraron a un corredor revestido con pinturas de alimentos en ambas paredes. Peeves paro ante el cuadro de un frutero gigante.

—Solo hagan cosquillas a la pera y cuando se ría la puerta de la cocina se abrirá. Peeves los dejará ahora porque a los elfos domésticos no les gusta mucho Peeves. Nos vemos Cabeza-rajada, Colorino.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y Harry adelantó un paso para hacerle cosquillas a la pera. La pera se rió y el cuadro se abrió. Entraron y ambos jadearon en sorpresa. La cocina era casi una réplica del Gran Salón y eso era decir algo pues el Gran Salón era realmente grande. Había cuatro mesas en las cocinas con posiciones idénticas para las cuatros casas en el Gran Salón. Vasijas de latón estaban diseminados alrededor de la cocina y unos seres corrían a su alrededor haciendo varias cosas a la vez. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que probablemente esos eran los elfos domésticos.

Los elfos domésticos eran muy bajitos, apenas de sesenta centímetros. Estaban vestidos con cubre teteras con el emblema de Hogwarts. Tenían grandes orejas como murciélagos y ojos saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Aunque cargaban objetos de más de cuatro o cinco veces su propio peso. Fue entonces cuando notaron a Ron y Harry. Y casi como si fueran uno les hicieron una reverencia y todos regresaron a su trabajo excepto dos elfos que se acercaron a los chicos y les volvieron a hacer una reverencia.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarles jóvenes amos? ¿Les gustaría comer algo?

Harry estaba bastante sorprendido. Debido a las continuas quejas de Peeves sobre no le agradarle a los elfos, Harry había pensado que obtener comida de ellos no iba a ser fácil. Pero ahí estaban siendo absolutamente amables y listos para ayudar a Ron y a él casi como si fuera su deber.

—Err... hola. Mi nombre es... —por alguna razón no quiso decir Harry Potter—. Bueno, mi nombre es Cabeza-rajada y el nombre de mi amigo es Colorino. —Ignoró el gemido de Ron y continuó—: ¿Pueden darnos algo para cenar, por favor?

Tan pronto como termino su petición diez elfos entraron en acción. Una mesa fue preparada y para gran deleite de Ron una comida de siete platos fue puesta en frente de ellos. Harry y Ron literalmente se lazaron a la comida disponible y pronto se perdieron en ella. Cuando finalmente llegaron a los postres Harry se dio cuenta que el elfo domestico que se había dirigido a ellos aún estaba allí.

—Gracias por la comida. Estaba grandiosa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La elfina se sorprendió cuando Harry le pregunto su nombre pero respondió—: Soy Chucky, amo Cabeza-rajada y amo Colorino —e hizo otra reverencia.

A Ron no le parecía que le llamaron amo.

—No nos llames "amo", Chucky. Colorino y Cabeza-rajada está bien.

Chucky se escandalizó a la sugerencia.

—No amo, los elfos domésticos tienen que llamar amos a aquellos que sirven. Estamos obligados a seguir sus órdenes y …

—Bueno, entonces te ordeno que solo me llames Cabeza-rajada y a él solo Colorino. —Empezó Harry—. Te diré que, sí nos sigues llamando Amos, nosotros les llamaremos Amos y Amas también. Así que dices, ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Cabeza-rajada no nos deja otra opción, nosotros le dejaremos de llamar Amo. Cabeza-rajada y Colorino son bienvenidos en las cocinas en cualquier ocasión. Todos los elfos domésticos les servirán —dijo Chucky haciendo una profunda reverencia y después empezó a limpiar la mesa.

—¡Vaya comida fue esa! ¡Merlín amo esos elfos domésticos! —Ron sonó muy pagado de sí mismo al decir lo último.

—Sí, fue brillante. Bueno sí voy a ser sacrificado en la sala común al menos voy a estar bien alimentado. Vamos no quiero que nos dé el toque de queda para terminar el día.

—Te has olvido de la Profesora McGonagall, Harry. Recuerda que Peeves nos dijo que te estaba buscando.

—Gracias, Ron y aquí estaba pensando que eras mi amigo. ¿Alguien más que recuerdes que ande tras mi sangre? —le preguntó Harry sarcásticamente. Ron solo le sonrió y empezó la larga caminata hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry respiró profundamente para calmarse a sí mismo cuando llegaron al retrato de la entrada. Sabía que después de haber perdido cien puntos tan inicios del año cualquier oportunidad de ganar la Copa de las Casas se reducían literalmente cero y estaba seguro que el resto de los Gryffindors lo iban a matar por eso. Se preparó mentalmente para lo peor, abrió el retrato y entró a la sala común. La cantidad de ruido que golpeo su oídos cuando entró a la sala común fue enorme. Por un momento se preguntó cuál era todo el escándalo y entonces se dio cuenta que todo ese ruido y las caras llenas de alegría estaban dirigidas a él. Entonces los gemelos se acercaron y lo jalaron al centro de la habitación.

Harry pensó para sí mismo si los prisioneros llevados a la guillotina se sentían de la misma manera. Subconscientemente cerró los ojos como si estuviera esperando al hacha caer. Entonces para su sorpresa escuchó a los gemelos hablar fuertemente. Estaba demasiado distraído para comprender completamente lo que estaban diciendo pero puedo entender palabras como "historia", "puntos" y "malditos Slytherins" y gradualmente se empezó a sentir mejor, mucho mejor. Entonces para su enorme sorpresa la sala común estalló en aplausos y risas al mismo tiempo. Harry abrió los ojos y miró inquisitivamente a los gemelos.

—¿Qué están aplaudiendo chicos? ¿ Se dan cuenta que yo, sin ayuda, he puesto a Gryffindor fuera de la carrera para la Copa de las Casas?

Los gemelos solo sonrieron y empezaron muy particular forma de hablar:

—Bueno Harricito, ¿Sabes cuántos estudiantes han querido regresarle sus insultos a Snape? Y "regresar" es la palabra clave aquí. Las Copas de Casa van y vienen todos los años Harry, tú no le regresas su mierda a Snape en su cara todos los años. De cualquier forma la carrera está manipulada desde el principio. McGonagall es muy justa con nosotros los Gryffindors y Snape apoya a los Slytherins con todo y de cualquier manera no hemos ganado la Copa de las Casas por tres años y no es muy importante. No te preocupes por asuntos tan triviales como la Casa de las Copas. Continua agobiando a Snape y pronto te convertirás en el héroe de Hogwarts por ello, confía en nosotros.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír por eso e incluso hizo una reverencia a modo de burla a la sala común para luego dirigirse a su dormitorio. Percy estaba esperándolo al final de las escaleras.

—Sr. Potter, mejores cosas se esperan de usted. Acabas de perder cien puntos de Gryffindor y solo en tu primera semana. Además, creó que tiene un mes de detenciones con el profesor Snape. Tiene...

Harry había escuchado suficiente.

—Córtalo Percy. Snape estaba siendo injusto. Probablemente no debería haber dicho nada sí hubiera continuado insultándome. Pero insulto a mi padre y perdí el temperamento. Tan simple como eso. Y sé exactamente cuántos puntos he perdido, no necesitas recordármelo. Así que, ¿Puedo irme a la cama ahora? Tuve un día realmente largo.

Percy parecía haber perdido las palabras por unos pocos momentos.

—Er sí, puedes ir a la cama. La profesora McGonagall te estaba buscando. Creó que quiere tener una palabra contigo sobre este fiasco. Dado que ya ha pasado el toque de queda, esperó que la busques a primera hora de la mañana.

Harry lo pasó como una centella rumbo a su dormitorio y metió a la cama sin cambiarse la ropa. En verdad había tenido un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano en la mañana pero maldijo su suerte cuando se dio cuenta que era sábado y no necesitaba ir a ninguna clase. Después de tomar una ducha y vestirse bajó a la sala común. Sabía que le esperaba una dura mañana. Estaba seguro que la profesora McGonagall no lo había llamado simplemente para tomar una taza de té. El largo mes de detención le parecía ahora realmente sobrecogedor, afortunadamente no estaba atrasado en ningún ensayo pero estaba seguro que los deberes verdaderos apenas empezaban. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hermione al sentarse frente a él.

—¿Cómo sabías todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué le hablaste al profesor Snape de esa forma? ¿En dónde desapareciste la tarde de ayer que ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall o lo prefectos te pudieron encontrar? ¿Por qué no apareciste en la cena, tampoco? —Hermione le preguntó a Harry sin siquiera detenerse para tomar un respiro.

—Como le dije a Snape, en verdad leí libros de pociones en el verano. Por un mes entero apenas leí nada más que pociones y solo hojeé unos pocos libros generales. Estaba realmente fascinado por pociones, y por estar muy interesado me adelante en la lectura. No estuve en la cena porque estaba con Hagrid. ¿Tienes más preguntas para mí Hermione o ya puedo ir a desayunar? —Terminó Harry un poco irritado. Sin esperar una respuesta salió indignado por el agujero del retrato. Apenas había llegado al pasillo que llevaba al Gran Salón cuando cayó en cuenta que era una mala idea estar en el Gran Salón con Snape, la profesora McGonagall y el restante de los alumnos pues cada vez que se encontraba con algún estudiante recibía ya sea una palmada de felicitación en la espalda o una mueca de desprecio.

Así que se encontró así mismo en la cocina buscando a Chucky y esperando que no le importara darle algo para desayunar.

Chucky estaba regocijada de ver a "Cabeza-rajada" tan pronto otra vez. La elfina no gastó tiempo en darle a Harry un suntuoso desayuno y ni siquiera le interrogo. Harry sospechaba que los elfos no tenían muchas visitas o simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza rehusarles a los estudiantes cualquier comida. Decidió preguntarle a Chucky sobre el asunto.

—Err, Chucky ¿No hay reglas contra que los estudiantes coman en las cocinas o algo parecido? Quiero decir, realmente apreció que me hayas alimentado dos veces sin hacer una sola pregunta, pero creo que lo que quiero decir…

Al parecer Chucky había estado esperando que Harry, o más bien Cabeza-rajada, hiciera esa mismísima pregunta.

—Veras, muy pocos estudiantes saben que hay elfos domésticos en las cocinas de Hogwarts e incluso menos saben dónde se encuentras las cocinas. Nosotros los elfos domésticos no seguimos las reglas humanas, estamos ligados por una sola regla y esas es que por nuestras acciones Hogwarts y sus estudiantes no deben ser dañados. Nosotros no estamos haciendo daño al castillo de Hogwarts al darle al hambriento de Cabeza-rajada algo de comida.

Harry pensó en ello y recordó algo sobre los elfos domésticos.

—Chucky si no te importa que te pregunte, leí que los elfos domésticos son propiedad de las viejas familias y que están obligados a obedecer todas sus reglas. ¿A quién estás ligada? Quiero decir, ¿No te meterás en problemas si descubren que me estás dando comida? —Harry se sorprendió cuando unas enormes lágrimas del tamaño de pelotas de tennis aparecieron en los ojos de Chucky. Harry se preguntó que había hecho exactamente para hacerla llorar—. Lo siento, Chucky, si te herí de alguna forma…

Chucky no le permitió a Harry completar la oración. Brincó en el aire y literalmente se pegó a las rodillas de Harry para inmediatamente soltarlo como si hubiera cometido un grave crimen.

—Lo siento, cabeza-rajada. Es solo que no... Nadie jamás se ha preocupado por nosotros demasiado. Los profesores son amables con nosotros, pero nunca nadie nos ha dicho "Lo siento" o se ha preocupado por nosotros —Chucky se tragó unas lágrimas y entonces respondió la pregunta original de Harry—. Y no le pertenecemos a nadie. Estamos ligados a Hogwarts, ella es muy mágica Nosotros la protegemos y ella nos da mucho trabajo. Nosotros amamos el trabajo

Harry quedo estupefacto después que termino toda la escena. Al parecer tenía una afinidad con los residentes no-humanos de Hogwarts por lo que decidió que debía leer un poco más sobre elfos domésticos.

—Chucky, gracias por el desayuno otra vez. Me tengo que ir ahora y reunirme con la profesora McGonagall. Vendré a visitarte en otra ocasión. Adiós.

Harry uso un par de pasadizos secretos para evitar las muchedumbres en los corredores y en diez minutos estaba frente la puerta de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Estaba bastante nervioso para entonces preguntándose exactamente que querría hablar con él. Tenía una buena idea a que se concernía la "charla" pero no tenía idea que dirección iba a tomar la "charla". Preparándose para cualquier cosa tocó la puerta y en segundos le pidieron que entrara a la habitación. Entró a la oficina y vio a la profesora McGonagall sentada detrás de su escritorio Tenía una mirada grave en el rostro. Además de la misma expresión de déjà vú que había visto en el banquete de inicio de curso Se sentó en la silla que ella le indicó y espero a que su jefa de casa comenzara.

—Bueno Potter, me atrevo a decir que sabes exactamente porque te llame.

¿Serías tan amable de decirme exactamente por qué perdiste cien puntos y tienes un mes de detenciones en tu primera semana en Hogwarts?

Harry consideró simplemente gritar que Snape era un idiota, `pero pensó que la profesora McGonagall en realidad no apreciaría mucho esa línea de razonamiento. Tampoco apreciaría si él amablemente ponía la culpa en Snape. No sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir comenzó a hablar:

—Fui un poco rudo la primera vez, señora. Cuando trate de explicarle a Sna… er… Profesor Snape que yo no era una celebridad. Pero no sé cuál fue mi error en la segunda ocasión, simplemente estaba respondiendo las preguntas que el profesor Snape me hacía.

La profesora McGonagall continuaba mirando a Harry expectante como si esperara algo más pero Harry decidió que su explicación era más que suficiente Si quería averiguar qué había pasado le podía preguntar al resto de los estudiantes, pero él no iba a culpar a Snape o nada por el estilo.

—¿Es todo Sr. Potter? No creo que esas acciones merezcan una deducción de cien puntos o un mes de detenciones. La explicación que me dio el profesor Snape fue mucho más vivida, sin mencionar el hecho que insistía en que tú lo estuviste insultando durante toda la clase. Me aseguro que sus estudiantes me darían la misma versión si les preguntaba. ¿Sería tan amable en darme una explicación más extensa?

—Bueno, señora. Dudo que nada de lo que diga ahora haga alguna diferencia. Parece que es la palabra de un profesor contra la de un estudiante de primer año. Si el profesor fue ofendido por mí al clarificar mi estatus de no-celebridad y responder las preguntas que me hizo, cuidare en un futuro de no ofender sus sensibilidades.

La profesora McGonagall le dio a Harry una larga y penetrante mirada. Era bastante claro que no estaba complacida con la respuesta de Harry. Pero Harry por alguna estúpida razón no le quería contar a McGonagall que Snape estaba siendo injusto con él… bueno en realidad malvado.

—Muy bien, sr. Potter. Ya que ha aceptado que en efecto ofendió las sensibilidades del profesor Snape ¿Esperó que no le importe que quite 25 puntos adicionales de Gryffindor por sus acciones?

Harry se puso tenso como el acero para no mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro y simplemente asentir. Dejó la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y se dirigió a la sala común esperando encontrar a Ron.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin incidentes. Ron había insisto en tomar todas la comidas en las cocinas y Harry no estaba muy interesado en estar en los reflectores del Gran Salón, además eso significaba que Ron podía obtener menús casi personalizados de los elfos.

El circo sobre el incidente Snape había disminuido pero muchos Gryffindors veían ahora a Harry como una clase héroe real. La historia había crecido ridículamente con cada hora que pasaba y con el tiempo la historia había escalado hasta una versión donde Harry había derrotado a Snape en un duelo de dos horas. Ya sea que las personas lo creyeran o no, Snape se enfurecía cada vez que escuchaba "Harry", "Gryffindor", "Detención" e incluso "Clase de pociones" Incluso los Slytherins lo evitaban. Por lo tanto Harry no estaba muy emocionado cuando un perfecto le informó que debía servir detención en la oficina de Snape a las 7:00 esa misma tarde.

Harry dejó a Ron en la sala común a las 6:30pm y se dirigió al salón de pociones No quería que Snape fuera a quejarse por llegar tarde. Llego al salón con diez minutos de sobra y entro después de tocar la puerta. Snape estaba sentando al escritorio y miró con desdeño a Harry.

—¿Ves esos calderos en la esquina, Potter? Límpialos, de forma muggle. Sin magia. Ahora empieza.

Harry empezó a limpiar los calderos preguntándose si después de alejarse de los deberes de limpieza de los Dursley ahora iba a terminar como el chico de la limpieza para Snape, de todos los profesores. Al menos no encontraba la tarea muy difícil. Ya tenía años de práctica en ello, decidió disfrutarlo después de todo. Después de media ahora se la había arreglado para terminar cuatro calderos y estaba moviéndose en el quinto cuando Snape decidió ver cómo iba.

—¿Cuántos calderos has terminado, Potter?

—Cuatro, Señor Este es el quinto.

Decir que Snape estaba sorprendido era poco.

—Deja de mentir Potter, nadie puede terminar tantos calderos en tan poco tiempo usando métodos muggles.

—Bueno, pues yo lo hice, Señor. Puedo ayudarle a contar si quiere.

—Cállate, Potter. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por tu insolencia. Haz limpiado cuatro calderos en 40 minutos. Es simplemente imposible usando métodos muggles. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Potter? Eres un tramposo, justo como tu padre.

—La práctica perfecciona, Señor, y no hago trampa. No llame a mi padre tramposo, él era diez veces más hombre que usted.

Snape estaba realmente enojado, no estaba molesto con Harry per se, lo que le molestaba era que no podía intimidarlo y eso le estaba sacando de control.

—Hiciste trampa, Potter, puedes decirme exactamente cómo o yo lo averiguare —Le gruño Snape a Harry.

Harry tampoco estaba muy lejos de ponerse furioso. Trato de enmascarar sus pensamientos y controlar su temperamento. Miró fijamente a Snape a los ojos y le replico:

—No hice trampa aquí, Señor. Ni he hecho trampa en ninguna otra parte…

Pero Harry nunca completo su réplica. Escucho a Snape decir algo como "legili…" pero no pudo entender todo pues sintió un agudo y repentino dolor en la cabeza. Se sentía como si alguien estaba tratando de golpear su cráneo con un bate de cricket. La fuerza desconocida aporreo su cráneo e instintivamente trato de contraatacar la fuerza. Pero Harry sabía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. Con cada martillazo sentía como sus contraataques se debilitaban y repentinamente la fuerza, o lo que fuera, irrumpió en su mente haciéndolo sentir como si cabeza fuera explotar. Entonces memorias comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su mente. El recuerdo de cuando lo persiguió Riper, cuando termino accidentalmente en el tejado de la escuela, cuando visito el callejón Diagon y entonces Ginny. En el momento en el que el rostro de Ginny apareció frente a él supo que no podía dejar que la fuerza viera esto y trato de luchar. Fue entonces cuando sintió una energía surgir dentro de sí, la misma que había sentido cuando golpeó a Piers y Gordon.

Repentinamente el rostro de Ginny desapareció de su vista y por un momento pensó que se había quedado ciego pues la única cosa que veía era un vacío negro. Entonces unas memorias comenzaron a filtrarse en frente sus ojos. No pudo ver los detalles pero esas no eran sus memorias. Todas tenían a Snape como personaje prominente, lo comprendió de golpe. La fuerza era Snape y se las había arreglado para repeler a Snape gracias a la energía dentro de él. Las imágenes desparecieron repentinamente y Harry perdió el balance haciendo que cayera. Snape estaba jadeando y sosteniéndose a un caldero para soportarse erguido. Lucía como si hubiera corrido un par de kilómetros a toda velocidad.

_¡Snape!_ Harry comprendió lo esencial de la situación. Snape de alguna forma había tratado de leer su mente y antes que lo lograra completamente, Harry de algún modo u otro se las había arreglado para echarlo de su mente y leer accidentalmente la mente de Snape.

Harry estaba aterrado completamente. _¿Por qué demonios Snape estaba tratando de leer su mente? Snape lo odiaba, ¿pero por qué haría algo así?_

Harry no podía pensar en nada, observó a Snape acercarse a él así que simplemente le lanzó a la cabeza el caldero que tenía en la mano y salió como rayo del salón de pociones. Escucho a Snape tras él, gritándole que se detuviera pero no lo hizo y continuó corriendo como un loco

Finalmente cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que había llegado a la lechucería. Entro e inmediatamente Hedwig bajó en picada para descansar en sus hombros. Ella ululó suavemente como si quisiera calmarlo y sorprendentemente funciono un poco.

Estaba muy confundido. Bueno, estaba seguro de un par de cosas. Estaba seguro que Snape había tratado de leer su mente, pensamientos o memorias o lo que fuera. Estaba seguro que se las había ingeniado para repeler a Snape. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea. ¿Por qué? y ¿Cómo? Snape lo había hecho, no tenía idea. Necesitaba algunas respuestas. Pero no tenía idea a quien pedirle esas respuestas. Podía preguntar a Hagrid pero no creía que el supiera mucho sobre ello. Tal vez el director Dumbledore, pero nunca había hablado con él. La profesora McGonagall era otra opción pero no estaba muy feliz con él por el momento. Por milésima vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts se encontró deseando tener a alguien a quien le pudiera preguntar lo que fuera sin condiciones.

Maldiciendo su suerte decidió regresar a la sala común. La única persona en la que podía pensar era Ron y tal vez los gemelos. Tal vez ellos sabían algo sobre un hechizo lector de mentes. Entró a la sala-común y encontró a Ron jugando ajedrez solo.

—Necesito habla contigo Ron. —Harry dijo en lo que debió ser un tono muy preocupado pues Ron levantó la vista inmediatamente y guardo el set de ajedrez, una rareza.

—¿Qué te paso? Te vez agitado y pálido como un fantasma.

—Algo paso en detención. Necesito hablar contigo y los gemelos.

Notando el tono serio de la voz de Harry, Ron no hizo ninguna pregunta y fue a buscar a los gemelos. Los tres Weasley regresaron en pocos minutos.

—Ah, pequeño Harrikins, Ron dice… —empezaron los gemelos en un tono jovial pero le echaron una mirada a Harry y terminaron en un tono de voz mucho más serio— que querías hablar con nosotros.

Harry estaba sopesando que decirles exactamente. Ellos eran los únicos amigos que tenía. ¿Pensarían que era un loco de remate cuando terminara su historia? ¿Debería decirles la historia completa o una versión editada? No, la verdad siempre es preferible. Después de todo a él no le gustaría que alguien le pidiera ayudara y le mintiera para ganársela.

—Está bien chicos, no sé si me crean o no pero creo que Snape acaba de tratar de maldecirme, lo que quiero decir es que uso algún hechizo para tratar de leer mi mente. — Harry miró los hermanos Weasley y vio la mirada incrédula en el rostro de Ron y las calculadoras en las de los gemelos. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, como si una comunicación silenciosa sucediera entre ellos. Fred habló y la sentencia no fue completada por su gemelo:

—Cuéntanos más.

—Snape me tenía limpiando calderos y no creyó que había limpiado cuatro de ellos en menos de una hora, así que tuvimos una discusión. Él me insulto y yo le regrese los insultos. Entonces él declaró que yo había hecho trampa de alguna forma e iba averiguar cómo. Lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y de pronto, creo, escuche una encantación o algo. No lo escuche todo pero oí "Legi…" y entonces mis memorias empezaron a flotar frente a mis ojos, luego de pronto sentí una energía surgir dentro de mí y empecé a ver las memorias de Snape. Creó que de alguna forma rompí el hechizo o maldición y salí huyendo de ahí.

Ron tenía una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro pero los gemelos se veían convencidos ahora.

—¿Estás seguro que lo estabas viendo a los ojos, luego lo escuchaste decir una encantación y después las memorias?

Harry asintió.

Los gemelos se veían pensativos de nuevo. Fue Ron quién rompió el silencio primero:

—¿Estás diciendo que Snape puede leer mis pensamientos, demonios hay en realidad un hechizo que puede ayudar a otros a leer mis pensamientos?

Harry no respondió, él realmente no tenía respuestas. Fue George quien hablo:—Creó que Snape y Dumbledore pueden leer nuestros pensamientos. Bueno, nosotros sospechamos que pueden. Ambos saben cuándo estamos mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Cada vez que hemos sido atrapados por Snape, él sabía exactamente a quien le habíamos jugado una broma y donde. No tenemos una prueba concreta excepto un instinto que nos dice que él puede leer nuestra mente. Aunque no conozco se nada sobre el hechizo pues ni Snape o Dumbledore lo han usado en nosotros.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos los gemelos le creían. Pero su problema aún no estaba resuelto.

—¿Por qué uso un hechizo en mi si puede leer sus mentes sin usarlo?

Nadie tenía una respuesta para ello.

—¿No debería ser ilegal leer las mentes de otros? —Ron aún estaba escandalizado con el hecho que alguien pudiera leer su mente.

—Para Dumbledore, tal vez no él es Grandioso Hechicero y jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y quien sabe que más. No creo que él abuse de ese poder pero estoy seguro que no va anunciando que puede leer mentes. No estoy seguro sobre Snape. Pero recuerden que no estamos basando en la asunción que ellos en verdad pueden leer mentes o como sea que se llame —y por primera vez en la noche cambiaron a su lenguaje de gemelos.

—Así que aún no tenemos una respuesta concreta o prueba que Snape trató de leer mi mente, algo que bien puede ser ilegal. ¿Alguna idea a quien le podemos preguntar? ¿Alguien que no nos acuse? Recuerden que aún tengo un mes de detenciones con Snape y tal vez ya añadió algo más por tirarle un caldero a la cabeza.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntaron los gemelos y comenzaron a reír ruidosamente.

—Bill —Ron habló racionalmente por primera vez en la noche—. Podemos mandar una lechuza a Bill y preguntarle. Es un rompedor de maldiciones después de todo. Tiene que saber algo. Está en casa este mes en lugar de Egipto, por un programa de entrenamiento, ¿Verdad? Podría respondernos rápidamente.

Los gemelos miraron como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra.

—Estamos oficialmente impresionados, Roninkis. Hemos gastado tiempo precioso buscando en la sección restringida en la biblioteca. Escribamos la carta ahora pero necesitamos una lechuza rápida si queremos un respuesta antes de tu detención de mañana, Harry.

Harry ofreció Hedwig y los gemelos escribieron a Bill en letras mayúsculas que mantuviera el secreto de su madre. Los gemelos y Ron la firmaron e insistieron en la posdata que la lechuza pertenecía a Harry, en lugar de El Harry Potter con la esperanza que Bill hiciera la apropiada deducción.

Harry tomó la carta y se dirigió a la lechucería con la esperanza que Hedwig no hubiera salido de caza. Ron se ofreció a acompañarlo y los gemelos se fueron a su dormitorio sin ningún comentario. Harry sospechaba que ellos sabían que Ron y él habían vagado por el castillo después del toque de queda. Cuando el dúo llego al hueco del retrato fueron abordados por una voz mandona.

—¿Adónde van ustedes dos? Ya pasa del toque de queda, saben, van a perder puntos si son atrapados y se meterán en un montón de problemas —era Hermione

Harry continuó avanzando pero Ron gimió, paró y trató de darle una explicación.

—Mira Hermione es una emergencia, tenemos que ir a la lechuceria ¿Te importaría quitarte del camino?

Hermione actuó como si ni lo hubiera escuchado y los siguió por el hueco del retrato.

—¿Por qué insisten en romper las reglas? Los acusare con los prefectos. Tal vez hasta con la profesora McGonagall. Ella los pondrá en línea.

Harry finalmente perdió el control y espetó:—¡Ya tengo un mes de detenciones, difícilmente me puedo meter en más problemas! La vida no es sobre reglas Hermione.

Harry prácticamente empezó a correr hacia la lechuceria, un momento más tarde Ron lo alcanzó y unos segundos después Hermione estaba a su lado.

—La Dama Gorda no estaba en el retrato, no pude entrar a la sala común. Los voy a seguir y si nos atrapan voy a decir la verdad, que estaba tratando de detenerlos y termine fuera de la común.

Ron gruño pero Harry solo se estaba concentrado en llegar a la lechuceria. Peeves les había mostrado un par de atajos para llegar ahí pero raramente los habían usado de nuevo.

Llegaron a la lechuceria sin incidente y para deleite de Harry, Hedwig todavía estaba ahí. Trato de ignorar los balbuceos de Hermione sobre rutas ilegales y ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig.

—Por favor entrégala a salvo a Bill, chica, y por favor trata de llegar aquí antes de la cena de mañana. Cuídate y no te extenúes demasiado.

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Hermione y Ron peleándose hasta con las tripas y entonces escuchó un sonido. Mando callar a los dos y sorprendentemente ambos callaron casi instantáneamente. Entonces escuchó la voz.

—¿Los hueles por aquí, querida? Escuche unas voces por aquí. Sé que hay estudiantes merodeando. Vamos querida olfatéalos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se congelaron. Era Filch, el celador, y su gata sarnosa. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor de la puerta de la lechuceria y vio que Filch había entrado a la antecámara con su gata. Señalo a los otros dos y salieron disparados. Pero Filch los escuchó correr, los divisó y corrió tras de ellos. Afortunadamente estaban lo bastante lejos para que Filch los reconocería. Pero Harry se puso nervio y perdió todo sentido de dirección. Después de correr a lo loco por diez minutos el trio no estaba ni cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor y de alguna forma Filch se las ingeniaba para rastrearlos.

Llegaron a un corredor en el tercer piso y pararon para recuperar el aliento. Harry trataba de recordar porque exactamente Dumbledore había mencionada ese piso en el discurso de bienvenida cuando escuchó a Filch resollando y los tres corrieron otra vez. Llegaron al final del corredor y se encontraron con una puerta cerrada. Ron trató de abrirla pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Harry gruñó. Estaban acabados. Fue Hermione quien sacó rápidamente su varita, apuntó hacía la puerta y dijo:

—Alohomora

Y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido.

El trio entro corriendo a la habitación y dieron un suspiro de alivio. Escucharon a Filch llegar al corredor y a Peeves distrayéndolo, luego escucharon un suave gruñido y sintieron un aliento cálido en sus cuellos. Se dieron la vuelta casi como si fueran uno, la vista frente a sus ojos los congelo. Estaban cara a cara con un perro gigante. Tenía casi cuatro metros de alto pero eso no era lo más aterrador. Este perro tenía tres cabezas. Dicho simplemente: era un monstruo. De pronto Harry recordó que el profesor había prohibido que los estudiantes entraran al tercer piso y ¡rayos que tenía razón!

Harry fue el primero en moverse. Abrió la puerta y salió, Ron y Hermione siguieron su ejemplo rápidamente. Se miraron a los ojos y corrieron rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Esta vez llegaron sin perderse, le dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda que había regresado y se derrumbaron en el sofá. Paso un buen tiempo antes que alguien hablara.

—Esperó que esto les haya enseñado una lección y esperó que comprendan porque exactamente es peligroso merodear en el castillo después del toque de queda. —Hermione empezó a sermonear a los dos.

—¿Qué demonios hacia ese perro allí? —La interrumpió Ron.

—Tal vez está cuidando algo —respondió Harry.

—Estaba cuidando una trampa —contestó Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba sobre una trampa en el piso. Así que imagino que la estaba cuidando. —explicó Hermione.

Ron la miró como le hubiera crecido una cabeza.

—Puedes hablar normalmente. Creía que mandón era el único tono en el que podías hablar.

Harry rió con el comentario y Hermione resopló y dijo algo sobre no hablarles nunca más, para después irse indignada a la cama. Ron y Harry siguieron su ejemplo pronto y fueron a su dormitorio para caer en el sueño de los muy cansados.

Al día siguiente Harry apenas se podía concentrar en clase. Estaba preguntándose continuamente cual sería la respuesta de Bill. Como si eso no fuera suficiente el perro de tres cabezas le había dado algo nuevo en que pensar. Se preguntaba si el paquete que Hagrid había recogido en Gringotts estaba debajo de la trampa. Decidió deja ese tema por ahora, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Harry y Ron desayunaron y almorzaron en las cocinas pues querían evadir no Snape sino a Hermione que parecía explotar de deseos de contarles a todos porque el tercer piso estaba fuera de los límites. Después del almuerzo se tomaron un tiempo para encontrar a Peeves y agradecerle por salvarlos. Estaban seguros que si no hubiera sido por Peeves, Filch los hubiera atrapado.

Los gemelos estimaban que si Hedwig volaba rápidamente lo más temprano que podían esperar su llegada era la cena. Así que por primera vez en cuatro días Ron y Harry se encontraron en la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora de la cena.

Harry apenas había comido algo desde que la cena había comenzado. Los gemelos esperanzados que Hedwig llegara durante la cena estaban sentados frente a Harry y se encontraban inusitadamente silenciosos y también si tocar su cena. La atmosfera en la mesa Gryffindor era expectante. Desde el encuentro de Harry con Snape, nadie había visto a Harry durante las comidas y de eso ya habían pasado cuatros días. Habían pasado siglos desde que los gemelos habían estado callados a la hora de comer. La mayoría de los Gryffindors habiendo observado que los gemelos, Ron y Harry apenas comían de pronto ya no se sintieron hambrientos.

Como resultado la mesa Gryffindor, que por lo general era ruidosa y escandalosa, se encontraba silenciosa, muy silenciosa. No se escuchaba siquiera el sonido de los cubiertos. Esto no se había escapado de la atención de las otras mesas. De ahí que las mesas Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff estuvieran mirando a su alrededor confundidas y gradualmente en menos de cinco minutos después del inicio de la cena casi nadie en el Gran Salón estuviera comiendo o bebiendo algo. Era como si toda la población estudiantil esperara alguna clase de mega broma u algo así.

La rara quietud del Gran Salón fue demasiado ruidosa para que los profesores en la mesa del personal lo soportaran. El profesor Dumbledore no podía recordar la última vez que el Gran Salón se había encontrado tan silencioso voluntariamente y eso ya era decir algo. La profesora McGonagall finalmente decidió que tenía que decir algo, así que giró en dirección a su jefe y dijo:

—Albus, ¿Tienes idea de por qué todos los estudiantes están tan callados, sin mencionar que nadie no ha probado más que pequeños bocados de comida?

Todos en la mesa del personal levantaron la mirada de sus cenas esperando que el director tuviera una respuesta. Dumbledore simplemente sonrió amablemente a los miembros de su personal, preguntándose exactamente como se suponía que él supiera por qué cientos de adolecentes generalmente hambrientos repentinamente evitaran la cena como si fuera una plaga. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con el hecho que Harry había regresado a la mesa por primera vez en cuatro días. Había tenido la esperanza que Severus fuera capaz de ver a Harry por Harry en lugar del hijo de James, pero al parecer ese no era el caso. Por supuesto Harry no había sido exactamente un ángel al lidiar con Severus pero tampoco debía haber tenido que lidiar un profesor que lo odiaba. Dumbledore había quedado gratamente sorprendido cuando la mayoría de los profesores habían reportado que Harry era inteligente sobre la media estudiantil y mucho más que al parecer alentaba a otros. Por supuesto, una semana era un tiempo muy corto para juzgar a una persona con precisión pero los signos eran alentadores. El chico en cuestión parecía bastante nervioso y un poco inquieto, pero Dumbledore lo atribuyo a que Harry estaba nervioso por la detención con Snape que a nada más.

Mientras que Harry difícilmente tenía un pensamiento de sobra para la inusual quietud en el Gran Salón. Si Hedwig no regresaba en los próximos cuarenta minutos iba tener que ir a detención con Snape. No que tuviera miedo de ir pero no quería ir a ciegas otra vez. De pronto vio un objeto blanco atravesando una ventana alta en el muro. Se giró y su corazón digo un brinco en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad era Hedwig y tenía una carta atada a sus talones. El suave ulular de la lechuza y el ruido de las alas atrajeron la atención de todos en el Gran Salón. Como era costumbre para las lechuzas entregar el correo por las mañanas todos se estaban preguntando que hacia una lechuza entregando una carta en la noche y además se dirigía a nada menos que "ese" Harry Potter.

Harry le permitió a Hedwig posarse en su hombro y desato la carta con mucho cuidado de su pata, la alimentó con un pedazo de carne de su plato. Hedwig tomo un sorbo de agua de la copa de Harry, ululó agradecida y emprendió el vuelo hacia la lechucería.

Harry miro a Ron y a los gemelos y en segundos los cuatro se dirigían corriendo hacia las puertas del Gran Salón, salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia el lago.

Mientras tanto el Gran Salón al completo había observado a los cuatro Gryffindors recibir una carta para luego salir a toda velocidad del Gran Salón. El hecho que apenas hubieran comido nada y que estaban nerviosos no había escapado de la atención de nadie. Nadie olvidó el hecho que los gemelos eran bromistas del más alto orden. De pronto ya nadie quería estar en el Gran Salón.

Fue un pandemonio.

Cientos de estudiantes tratando de salir del Gran Salón, todos a la vez. Los Slytherins se las arreglaron para volcar su propia mesa, rompiendo un montón de vajillas en el proceso. Muchos Ravenclaws sentados junto a ellos cayeron sobre la mesa volcada. Solo se necesitó que una chica gritara suavemente para que se le unieran veinte y luego otras veinte en solo quince segundos. Los profesores trataron de calmar las cosas pero fallaron miserablemente solo logrando añadirse a la confusión.

Por primera vez los fuegos artificiales salidos de la varia de Albus Dumbledore fallaron para imponer orden. Finalmente las cosas se calmaron solo hasta que el Gran Salón estaba casi vacío de todos sus estudiantes. Las únicas personas que permanecían eran los profesores y los estudiantes que se habían torcido alguna pierna y trataban de salir cojeando.

Los Weasley y Harry llegaron al lago y Harry que todavía cargaba la carta la abrió y los cuatro se inclinaron juntos para leerla:

_Queridos Fred, George, Ron y Harry también,_

_Dejen que responda inmediatamente sus preguntas ya que han dicho que era una emergencia. Si, tienen razón cuando supusieron que Snape ha estado tratando de leer sus mentes. La técnica es conocida como Legilimancia. No es realmente "leer la mente" tanto como "leer la superficie de pensamientos". Un experto l__egilimántico puede hacerlo con el mero contacto de los ojos y esto es conocido como legilimancia pasiva. Por lo tanto tienen razón cuando pensaron que el profesor Dumbledore y Snape en verdad pueden leer las mentes o solo sus pensamientos actuales con solo el contacto de ojos, aunque requiere de un alto grado de concentración para lograrlo. Ahora respecto al encantamiento que Harry cree haber escuchado, me gustaría creer que Snape no lo uso pues es altamente ilegal y es usado para filtrarse, literalmente, en las memorias de una persona. Sin embargo, creó aunque no estoy seguro, es legal usar para Dumbledore, con todos los cargos que ocupa, la legilimancia pasiva. Snape estoy seguro que no tiene permitido usar la legilimancia pasiva, mucho menos el encantamiento legilimens. _

_No encontraran en la biblioteca de Hogwarts un libro que les enseñe legilimancia pero estoy seguro que encontraran un libro sobre Oclumancia. Apréndanla si pueden, es completamente inofensiva y francamente se necesita más fuerza de mente que conocimiento de magia para aprenderla. También les ayudara a incrementar su capacidad de retención y recolección. Bueno, cuídense chicos y déjenme saber que van hacer y no le digan a mamá que les dije todo esto._

_Sinceramente suyo,_

_Bill._

_P.D. En verdad díganme lo que van hacer. Solo esperen a que termine el mes para mandarme otra lechuza. Estaré en Egipto otra vez pero no creo que esta lechuza tenga problemas para encontrarme. _

Harry fue el último en levantar la cabeza pues leyó la carta tres veces. George y Fred lo veían expectantes como si esperando que les dijera la siguiente acción a tomar. Ron estaba mirando el lago y fu él quien habló.

—Las detenciones restantes van a ser interesantes.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Saben que el Sombrero me dijo que tanto como Slytherin y Gryffindor me quedaban como segunda piel? De hecho, hizo un test para que decidir donde encajaba mejor. Tengo el presentimiento que Snape va averiguar porque Slytherin me habría quedado como una segunda piel. A menos que Snape haya repentinamente desarrollado tendencias suicidas, tengo el presentimiento que he terminado con mi mes de detenciones.

Ron estaba escandalizado por el hecho que Harry siquiera hubiera considerado estar Slytherin pero los gemelos amaron cada minuto. Tenían unas inmensas sonrisas en los rostros.

—¿Estás seguro que eres Harry Potter, de 11 años? Suenas muchísimo más grande.

—Yeah, soy Harry Potter. He sido así desde siempre, creo. Demonios, estoy hambriento. ¿Están interesados en ir a las cocinas por un bocado?

Fred y George pararon de reír inmediatamente y le echaron una mirada a Harry que este no pudo descifrar.

—¿Nos están diciendo que encontraron las cocinas en su primera semana en Hogwarts, cuando a nosotros nos tomó casi dos años?

—Júntense con nosotros y puede que aprendan algunos trucos —respondió Ron sonriéndoles abiertamente a los gemelos.

Los gemelos le brincaron a Ron, lo agarraron y empezaron a sacudirlo.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con nuestro hermano?

Los cuatro se dirigieron a las cocinas riendo alegremente. Disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida mientras escuchaban a Chucky quejarse que casi nada había sido consumido por los estudiantes durante la cena. Le agradecieron por la comida y se dirigieron hacia la sala común la cual estaba inusualmente quieta y casi vacía aunque apenas pasaba del toque de queda.

Harry no podía creerlo. Apenas había estado una semana y media en Hogwarts y ya había sido llamar por su Jefa de Casa por tercera vez y además se iba a perder el desayuno, al menos esta vez Ron lo iba a acompañar. Sin importar cuan duro tratara no podía encontrar ni una sola razón por la que la profesora McGonagall quisiera ver a Ron y él juntos. Si fuera solo él podría ser porque se había saltado la detención con Snape, pero eso no podía ser porque Ron no tenía un mes de detenciones con Snape.

Los dos finalmente llegaron a la oficina y entraron después de haber tocado a la puerta, quedaron sorprendidos de encontrar a Fred y George sentados ya a la mesa.

—Tomen asiento, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley. —la profesora McGonagall esperó a que ambos se sentaran y luego hizo un visible intento de calmarse— ¿Saben, ustedes cuatro, por qué los llame?

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros preguntándose de que se trataba.

—No, Sra. No tenemos idea —fue Harry quien respondió.

—¡Ah! ¿Sí? —respondió la profesora McGonagall remilgadamente— Entonces serían tan amables de explicarme sus acciones de la noche de ayer.

Ahora los cuatro se encontraban totalmente confundidos. Pues lo único en lo que podían pensar era en su visita a las cocinas, lo cual difícilmente era un crimen pues los gemelos les habían contado que habían sido atrapados ahí un par de veces sin ninguna consecuencia.

—¿Nuestras acciones, señora? —preguntó Harry confuso.

La profesora McGonagall estaba visiblemente molesta ahora y tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Muy bien, si insisten en hacerlo de la forma difícil. Ustedes cuatros apenas si comieron nada anoche, estuvieron inusitadamente silenciosos y luego usted, Sr. Potter, recibe una carta y los cuatro salen a toda velocidad del Gran Salón. ¿Estoy correcta en mis observaciones hasta ahora?

Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada, estaba claro en sus rostros que aún no tenían idea a donde se dirigía la conversación.

Ron miró a la profesora McGonagall y la encontró mirándolo expectante de una respuesta.

Ron asintió y murmuro un "Sí".

Los orificios de la profesora McGonagall se ensancharon.

—Gracias por reconocer su broma. Ahora todo lo que resta es su castigo. Creó…

Pero Harry no le permitió completar la sentencia. Podía entenderlo de Snape que prácticamente lo atormentaba a él y a los Gryffindors en general, pero la profesora McGonagall era un enigma. Harry sentía que ella se preocupaba genuinamente por sus estudiantes aunque no lo mostrara externamente, traba de ser justa y Harry creía que terminaba siendo un poco más estricta con su propia casa.

—Señora, yo… nosotros no entendemos. Recibimos una carta durante la cena y luego decidimos dejar la mesa para leerla con un poco de privacidad. ¿Cómo eso constituye una broma? A menos que haya reglas contra recibir cartas durante la cena, creó que no hemos roto ni una regla.

—¿Así qué no planearon una elaborada broma en el Gran Saló o en la comida a la hora de la hora cena? —cuando los cuatro dijeron "no" ella continuó—: ¿Si no pusieron nada en la comida por qué no estaban comiendo?

—Le habíamos escrito una carta a… a… a un amigo y estábamos esperando la respuesta a la hora de la cena, estábamos simplemente ansiosos por la respuesta— respondieron los gemelos,

—¿Qué puede contener esa carta que hizo perder a cuatro jovencitos el hambre?

Harry sabía que habían llegado a una encrucijada. Se preguntó si simplemente podía decirle a su jefa de casa sobre la legilimancia de Snape y terminar con ello. Pero dudo, era la palabra de un estudiante contra la de un profesor. Un profesor que le había asignado un mes de detenciones además. Aparte no tenía una prueba concreta. Ron y los gemelos lo estaban mirando. Iba a ser su decisión.

—Le escribimos una carta a Bill Weasley, profesora. Perdí la llave de mi bóveda y me temía que ya no poder acceder más a mí cuenta. Estaba hablando con Ron de ello y los gemelos nos escucharon. Me aconsejaron que le mandara una lechuza a su hermano que trabaja para Gringotts. Como no conozco a nadie más de Gringotts así que le mande una lechuza pidiéndole ayuda.

La profesora McGonagall sopesó la respuesta de Harry. Aunque no creía completamente la historia detrás de la respuesta de Harry al menos estaba convencida que ellos no estaban detrás la "llamada" broma.

—Muy bien, creo que el fiasco de anoche no fue más que malentendido alimentado por la mente de la multitud. Se pueden ir los cuatro. Como van tarde a clases aquí hay unas notas para sus profesores. Sean tan amables de proceder directamente a sus clases sin ninguna otra desviación.

Los cuatro salieron sin una palabra de la oficina y se alejaron a paso rápido. Los gemelos se dirigieron a los calabozos después de prometer averiguar a qué exactamente se refería la profesora McGonagall con "fiasco" y Ron y Harry se dirigieron al corredor donde se encontraba el salón de Encantamientos.

—¿Por qué no le contaste sobre la legilimancia de Snape? —le preguntó Ron a Harry.

—No tenemos una prueba concreta, Ron. Imagínate como se vería desde afuera. Un estudiante que tiene que servir un mes de detenciones acusa al profesor que le asigno el castigo de hacer algo ilegal. Me hubiera hecho pedazos. Necesitamos algo más para sustentarlo. Desearía poder hablar con mi padrino o guardián —Harry no quería decir la última frase en voz alta pero se le escapo. Ron se dio la vuelta y lo miro, estaba claramente atónito por la revelación accidental.

—¿Tienes un padrino y un guardián? ¿Entonces por qué vives con los Dursley? —le preguntó Ron a Harry.

—Bueno, digamos que ambos están permanentemente incapacitados—Ron no lucia satisfecho así que Harry continuó—: Bueno, mi padrino está sirviendo una condena de por vida en Azkaban por asesinato en masa y mi guardián es un hombre lobo.

—¿Nunca los has conocido? —preguntó un sorprendido Ron.

—¿Conocerlos? No sabía que tenía un padrino y guardián hasta hace unas semanas cuando leí el testamento de mis padres.

Ron se quedó pensativo por un momento.

—¿Te das cuenta que puede que nunca conozcas a tu padrino? Raramente permiten visitas en Azkaban y ciertamente nunca menores de edad. Además los prisioneros en Azkaban se vuelven locos en unos pocos años.

Harry solo asintió

—Nunca tienes nada fácil o simple ¿Verdad?

Harry solo sonrió irónicamente.


End file.
